I Ain't a Hero
by LLCAD
Summary: A Caryl Fanfic, What if their bond started in Alanta?- Loosley based on the show. Developing a Mother/Son relationship between Carl and Carol.
1. Chapter 1- Refusing Him

**Authors note:**** I do write another Caryl Fanfic, but this three month break is going to kill me. I decided I wanted to stick with the story line on my other Fanfic, which means that I cant write more until the show comes back, however I am writing this one just for fun, going way off base of the show. J **

**Warning:** _Extreme mature content._ ~Sexuality ~ _Coarse Language ~ Violence~_

I'd take as many hits as it took to tire Ed out, so he couldn't hit Sophia. She had learned to sleep through his rampages, dealt with them her whole life, and he never made them loud anymore, he didn't want anyone to hear, not now that there are stronger men in the group. I knew to be quiet too, if I were to make a peep that alarmed anyone, I'd regret it.

So there I was, taking hit after hit, praying my baby wouldn't wake up, and burying my face into my pillow, masking my screams of agony, dreading laundry day tomorrow, explaining or covering more bruises. He suddenly stopped, _maybe he gave up? _With my head buried in the pillow, and a few moments of nothing, I start to feel a tug at my pants. _He ripped them off. _I heard him undo his zipper, and I immediately flipped on my back.

"Ed, Sophia's right there." I begged.

"Don't matter, lay back down yah hear?" he commanded

"Ed please no."

"Lay down or I'll make you, bitch." I stayed in my upright position, refusing him. That made him angry; he pushed down on my shoulders with all his might, and kept his weight on them once I was already on the ground. I yelped. He swatted me in the face. "Shut yer mouth bitch."

I felt hopeless like I always do, I was pleading and crying, trying anything to put up a fight. I looked beside me, making sure Sophia was asleep before I gave up, when I noticed a shadow outside the tent, and I heard a zipping noise and all of a sudden Ed was ripped off of me, and hit in the head with a crossbow.

"Put yah damn pants on." Daryl said while throwing a random pair of pajama pants at me. _Daryl Dixon?_ He then went and picked up Sophia and carried her, without waking her, to Rick and Lori's tent, obviously he woke them up to say he was dropping her there, and Rick took Sophia from Daryl and carried her in his tent. Daryl turned around and walked back towards me, by this time, I was sobbing, curled up on the floor, without my pants on still.

Daryl walked in my tent, he looked over at Ed, who was passed out cold on the sleeping bag. He pointed at the pants and then turned around so I could put them on. When he turned back around I was dressed but still sobbing, he motioned his hands, telling me to get out of the tent, but I didn't obey. He rolled his eyes and came over and lifted me over his shoulder and carried me out of the tent. He carried me over to the fire pit, which was lit, dull but lit. He plopped me on a seat and kneeled in front of me.

"You okay?" he said as softly as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, wiping away my tears.

"Your expression says different." He put his hand on the chair arm holder. "I'm sorry, if I cause yah more problems, but I was walking by… and I heard… well yah understand?" I nodded.

"He'll wake up tomorrow and forget everything, think he feel asleep drunk." I reassured him. His facial expression was concerned and that was weird to me. Once he realized how close he was to me, he backed away. I grabbed his arm, and he flinched, "Thank you." He fought back any emotional reaction but did say.

"Everyone ere' knows… what Ed does. I ain't gonna act like imma hero, cause I ain't, but I'm not about to listen to a rape."

I started to tear up and cry. I stood up, heading back to my tent when my side bumped into the car that was in my way, the side Ed repeatedly hit. I let out a yelp, started falling, when Daryl caught me, unknowingly touching countless bruises, cause me to cry. He had the "I don't know what to do look" on his face, despite all that, he pulled me closer and hugged me, carefully so he didn't touch more bruises, and he let me sob into his chest.

With his hand on my head, pushing it into his chest, so I only made muffled cries, and my body wrapped around his, there he stood, in the middle of camp, at only god knows what hour, with me in his arms, allowing me just to let it all out.


	2. Chapter 2- Ten Minutes

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, let me know what you think? **

"Hey… You're okay…" I tried my best to comfort the sobbing mess of a woman I had in my arms. It felt like we were there in that moment together for hours, when truth be told it was probably only ten minutes, ten minutes that came to an abrupt end when Rick came out of his tent, and started walking towards the fire pit. Carol immediately jumped out of my arms and I know it hurt her, because she was already sore, but she kept her composure.

Rick was now in the fire pit area. He had a suspicious look on his face. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, I could tell he was tired, man hasn't slept in days. He cleared his throat and put his hand on his hip, and took his natural leadership stance. His eyes gazed over to Carol. "What happened here? Not that I mind but, why is Sophia in my tent?" Carol looked down.

"I can take her back, no trouble intended… Daryl was the one-"

"-Shh." Rick cut her off. "Daryl did right, stuff happening with Ed?" he said as gentle as he could, but still wanted to get to the point. He was like that.

"Nothing, no… Everything's fine… We're just fine." She lied through her teeth. Rick turned and looked at me, as if he needed my reassurance, and then Carol looked at me with a pleading, pathetic look. I wasn't about to lie to Rick, but he didn't need to know everything.

"They were fighting, I figured lil' girl didn't need to hear it, asked em' if I could bring 'er to you." He could tell I was lying.

"And Ed just happens to be passed out cold ten minutes after a _fight?" _I nodded.

"That's how I see, it ain't our business, baby girls safe and that's what matters." I assured. Rick nodded. "Now go crawl back in bed Rick, I got it tonight, and you look like shit. You need the sleep more than I do." He protested. "Rick I ain't needing you getting my ass bit, cause you be passing out on the job." He nodded.

"Thank you Daryl." He saw right through me, I was tired too but that was a rare act of kindness. I've ground found of him, even though its his fault Merles dead, I knew Merle was cooperative and I sure as hell knew the mess he got in was his own doing. I put on a blank face and Rick turned around and walked towards his tent.

"Thanks..." The small brail voice of the woman behind me I almost forgot about startled me. I nodded. "I should go back in my tent." This angered me. How could she? Why would she?

"Are you serious?" I snorted; she made a really offended face.

"Dead serious."

"You lookin' to be dead woman?" I raised my voice mildly.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about; this is my life, my husband, my choice!" She spat. I was surprised; I always thought she was a spineless creature.

"You're a real piece of work lady!" I was shouting now. The anger in my bones radiated to my mouth finally_. Why was I so angry?_

"You stop raising your damn voice to me! You stop it now! No need in waking the whole came cause you cant keep your emotions in check!" She took me back a little bit, but nobody tells me what to do.

"Doesn't matter anyway, your gonna get beat again anyway, cause your fuckin' stupid." I kind of regretted that as soon as I said that, tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall out. Instead, she surprised me with a bitch slap to my face, which admittedly I deserved. "What the hell? I go-" I stopped myself when I heard a cry. I looked up at the woman in front of me, who was covering her mouth, in shock of what she just did. Judging by her force, she had taken out all the anger she had for Ed, on my face.

"I'm… Sorry… Please…" she went on rambling, I just shook my head. I understood her, in that moment, I've never understood anything more than I understood her. I realized I was now standing closer to her, and I had a feeling I never had before, I wanted her, to kiss her. I have never had the desire to be with a woman more than I did her. I think she could feel my obscure thoughts. She pulled away.

"I'll go sleep in the RV, dales passenger seat is comfortable." She said with some sort of pent up emotion. She could tell that what I needed to hear, that she was going back.

"You could stay here… Keep me company. Ed will never know." She sighed, and shook her head no.

"I can't." I knew she couldn't. I watched her walk to the RV, with her arms crossed and head down, and all I could wonder what was going through her head.

_What the hell, you're a Dixon, You pussy ass, waste of skin, toughen up, let her go, you ain't good enough, never will be. _

It was true, I needed to forget about those ten minutes and with that, I turned around, planning on forgetting anything else to do with that damned woman_, planning on_.


	3. Chapter 3- We Found It Earlier

**A/N: So Sorry for the late update! I got distracted! Any woo, I'm going to clear up some confusion, Daryl and Rick already went back to Atlanta to get Merle, and he wasn't found, and Ed didn't die during the zombie attack. Thank you so much for your support! And thank you to my loyal readers, who are reading my other Caryl Fanfic, only 61 more days till a new update on "Say it, before its too late"! L ! Enjoy! **

I woke up curled around Dales passenger seat, Sophia was standing over me, having the passenger door open, with a concerned face. "Mommy wake up, Mommy please." I rubbed my eyes; she was probably waking me up because she wanted us up before Ed. I sat up, rolling my shoulders, trying to work out some kinks by myself. "Mom, I have to…" I could see she was struggling to tell me something. So I sat completely upright, and put my arm around her.

"What is it baby?" I asked. She stumbled on her next few words.

"Mom, can you go talk to Mr. Grimes and Mr. Dixon?" I nodded. "And… Can I wait here while you do?"

"Uh… Okay, just stay close to Dale okay?" She nodded.

I had a feeling in my stomach, that I was about to get some devastating news, and as I walked over to Rick, Shane and Daryl, my suspicions only got worse. They were whispering, and Shane looked up at me, hushed everyone. I steadily walked over to them, and I tired to read their body language. Rick was leaning against a car with his hand grabbing his belt, like he needed something to fidget with, and he had a very sympathetic facial expression. Shane looked assertive, with his hands at his side, and upright posture, with a very attentive facial expression. Then there was Daryl. He had both hands in his pockets, and his head was down, he wouldn't make eye contact with me, unlike the other two, and he looked like a kid, that was about to get in trouble.

I came up, so I was facing all three, they all stopped leaning on the cars, and even Daryl looked up at me. Rick cleared his throat and made sure I was looking at him before he spoke. "How are you doing Carol?"

"I'm okay, what's going on?" Rick took a step closer and I didn't move away from him.

"I don't know how to tell you Carol… But… We found it earlier this morning, around dawn." I was curious.

"What did you find?" I said impatiently. Shane took a step forward.

"We found Ed, he was in his tent, eaten pretty bad." Shane said so effortlessly. Rick looked at him as if to say, 'you could have been more sensitive.'

"He didn't scream? Call for help?" I asked, Daryl looked at me.

"Must not have woken up, from being unconscious." And then I remembered, Daryl knocking Ed out, and it occurred to me why Daryl looked like he was in trouble. He rendered Ed unable to defend himself, and I had another revelation, I could be dead, Sophia could be dead, he saved us too.

"How did Sophia know?" I demanded.

Rick sighed. "She was sleeping in our tent… She woke up, and walked back to yours, saw the walker gnawing on your husband, and I guess she slipped away unnoticed by it, and she came back and woke me up." I started to feel myself tear up; I kept my composure and walked away.

I started walking into the woods, and I could hear someone behind me, following me. I had tears flowing down my cheeks, but I did it in silence. I must have been walking for 20 minutes in the forest, when my follower grabbed my shoulder and I turned around, and it was Daryl. He looked very concerned. "How are you feeling?" I started to cry.

"Well, my daughter saw her father getting chewed on and my husbands dead…" I trailed off.

"Doesn't answer how your feeling." He took a step forward, and I stepped back.

"… And if you hadn't knocked him out, there would be a good chance, he would still be here." I could see him getting angry.

"Yeah, and you and Sophia might not be!" he mildly shouted. I nodded.

"I know." Through my tears I couldn't help but smile. These weren't tears of sadness; they were the happiest tears I've cried in my whole life. I put my arms around Daryl, forcing him into a hug, I could till by the stiffness of his body he was uncomfortable, but he didn't pull away. "Thank you. Thank you so much Daryl, I'm free" He now understood. And he genteelly put one of his arms around me, and looked around, probably for walkers, or people.

We continued to talk in the woods, while we walked back to camp. We joked, and laughed, and I felt bad for enjoying Ed's death so much, but I was genuinely sure Sophia and I would be better off without him. Out of nowhere I felt my world come to a crash, when I heard the terrified scream of a little girl, _my little girl._


	4. Chapter 4- Fighting The Urge

**A/N: Thank you guys for your continued support. Sorry for the cliffhanger, and please don't hate me for this chapter.**

It's always amazed me, the love a mother has for her child. I think my mom had it for me, before she died. I've never seen a woman move so fast in my life, as I did when I saw Carol running after the sound of her daughter screaming, I never thought I'd see the woman run, let alone out run me. As soon as she heard the cry, her feet picked up and she was almost out of sight, yelling after Sophia. I started to run after her, she wasn't acting very aware of the other dangers here, and _I wanted to protect her from them._

I wasn't far behind Carol, and when I got to the camp, _what a horrific sight it was._ Sophia was crying, hysterically, and Carol was kneeled down beside her, and Ed's walker form laid there, dead. I turned and looked over at Shane, who said he put Ed down; then again, Shane says a lot of things. Carol looked over at Shane and Rick too, yelling, demanding on knowing what happened. Shane actually looked sorry.

"I… I don't know how he… I killed him." Shane said, very confused.

"Well obviously you didn't!" Carol screamed. Shane looked like he had a realization.

"What Shane? What did you do?" Rick demanded. Shane remembered going into the tent and coming out, with us guys, so he says, and he said he remembered going back into kill Ed. He said he thought he did, and then dragged his body in the woods, so Carol and Sophia could burry him.

"… And Sophia's okay…" Shane said, trying to defuse everything.

"Okay? You call, finding her father dead, and him trying to eat her after, okay? You have a really funny definition of what okay is!" Carol hissed. Shane looked around, for any support, none. He just looked down and apologized. He was right though, at least baby girl was okay, and wasn't harmed.

Carol sat there holding Sophia for a while, and eventually Sophia wanted to go play, so she did everything to make sure Carol knew she was okay, and eventually she let her go play. She was resistant on letting go, and made sure to tell her that they were sleeping in Dales RV tonight. Sophia agreed and then went off playing tag with the other kids.

Carol stood up, wiping the dirt off her pants and the tears from her eyes. She sighed and started walking towards me. I gave her an awkward smile, and she hugged me, I didn't want to pull away, but I wasn't very comfortable, I made an effort to hug her back, but it wasn't very good, she didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the night flowed on, Sophia and Carol, sat with my around the fire pit, and we ate the fish that Andrea, and may she rest in peace, Amy, caught. Andrea was still really broken up, but who could blame her? We all seemed to be having a good time. Carol and Sophia went to bed, and I stayed up on the RV keeping watch.

It was late, I must have been up there for a few hours, and I heard the RV door creek open. I smiled; Carol must be coming up to talk to me._You sound like a pansy Dixon._ I didn't care, I could hear her climbing up to the top, and I stepped over to give her a hand, to my surprise, it wasn't Carol, it was Sophia.

"Good evening Mr. Dixon." She was so polite, and I was curious as to what she wanted to talk about.

"Evenin' what are you doin up so late?" She looked down.

"I wanted to thank you, for taking me and mom out of the tent, and I know if you didn't, daddy would be alive… _Thank you for killing him." _That sentence made me physically ill.

"Sophia, I didn't mean to kill him." She looked sweaty, and pale.

"Either way, Mr. Dixon, I want you too take good care of my mom" I was taken back a little. I walked over to her; I asked her if she was okay. She nodded. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you _feeling_ okay?" she dodged my question.

"I'm glad I can trust you with my mom, but I have to tell you something Mr. Dixon." I felt my heart in my throat. She grabbed onto my hand, the one on her shoulder. "I couldn't… say this… with everyone around… cause I wasn't sure… but now I am…" she put her free hand on her head and held back the urge to puke.

"Sophia sweetie what's wrong?" I was now looking in her eyes, with the most concerned face, I have ever shown. She nodded. She lifted up her pant leg, and revealed a small but deep scratch on her leg.

"I didn't know if scratches… were like bites… but when daddy came out of the pile… he fell on me… and scratched me… and now… I'm sure-" she puked, spat up some blood. "I'm dying Mr. Dixon."


	5. Chapter 5- This Is For My Mom

**A/N: Not sure if I will get around to it tomorrow, so here's one more tonight. Comment! I love feedback!**

I rushed to the girls side, wiping away the blood that she had spat out. "I'm going to go get your mom."

"Please! Don't!" she cried. I immediately turned around, it was shocking, _what did she expect me to do?_ I bent down in front of her, and cocked my head to the side, like a confused dog. "Mr. Dixon-"

"Call me Daryl."

"Daryl, I'm already scared to die, I know if my mom knows I'm dead… She might… hurt herself… to try and join me." She started crying. "..And I don't want that, its too late for me… not for her, and if I go missing... Its different then me being dead… Daryl… Please I have to protect my mom now." I couldn't believe it, but I was choking back some tears myself.

"What do you want me to do? Lie to her?" she nodded yes. "I can't do that."

"Daryl, if I go missing… Mom has time to want to be alive… and then she will come… she will accept it…but she needs time Mr. Dixon!" Sophia took a step forward while being assertive, and she fumbled, and just about fainted. "I don't feel well."

I held her in my arms; she was so young, so innocent. It was such a shame. She started coughing, and wheezing. "What do you wan' me to do? I don't know what to do…" I started to tear up again. _Pussy._

"Bring me far in the woods…" she started coughing. "Kill me… I don't want to hurt people."

"Sophia… You don't know what you're askin' me to do." She looked into my eyes, all teared up and sickly looking.

"Yes I do… and it's a lot… but it's for my mom." I believed her, I really did, but could I do this? Could I really?

"Sophia, your moms gonna want to bury you." I couldn't believe this is what we were talking about.

"I know… You're a tracker right?" I nodded. "After you… you know… remember where I am… come back for me… when she's okay… when she's accepted it..." my whole body was clenching. "Daryl… this is my wish, my one and only last wish… from one survivor to another…" I couldn't believe how mature, and sane everything she said was. I didn't want to take away her last wish, and if she wasn't Carol's daughter, I would do it, no problem. _But she was._

Sophia pleaded a little more and I broke, and agreed. I lifted up the little girl, and she curled into place, around me. She leaned her weak head on my chest, and I started walking in the forest. I didn't want anyone to find her, but I didn't want to go too far. She tried to mumble a few things, I told her to save her energy. We got about 3 miles out, and Sophia's condition was critical, she could die at any moment, she was hallucinating, and her lucid moments became fewer.

I found a tree, a beautiful tree, and sat her in front of it. I sat down in front of her. She started huffing. "Please take care of her…"

"I promise you I will." She smiled the best she could. She was beginning to become less lucid again, and I could tell she was near death.

"Daddy, is there heaven? Is it pretty?" I held her hand.

"For you baby girl, heaven is beautiful… This crumby world doesn't exist…" she smiled, and I could see her take some comfort.

"Daddy, I'm not scared… I see a light… I see mommy… I see flowers… I see Carl… I see happiness." I bit my lip, and clenched my free fist, to the point of my nails cutting into my hand.

"Its okay baby girl, go into the light, everything's better there… Daddy's gonna take care of it down here." I wasn't her dad, but I was letting her believe it in this moment. Her eyes gazed shut and she died. I didn't want to waste anytime, it was already light out, and I didn't want anyone to come looking for me.

I shakily raised my hand up to her head, with a silencer on my gun; I looked away, and made the shot. I backed away, and fell on the ground. _What did I do? What do I do? Did I do the right thing?_


	6. Thank you- new chapter tomrrow

**A/N: I KNOW THAT I WENT OOC FOR DARYL IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I I WANTED TO GIVE SOPHIA THE DEATH SHE DESERVED, AND DARYL TO BE WITH HER, LIKE HE DESERVED. I ALSO WANTED TO STICK TO THE STORY LINE A BIT WITH HER GONE MISSING. AS IT IS STATED IN MY DESCRIPTION, THIS FANFIC IS LOOSLY BASED ON THE SHOW. I DO PROMISE TO BRING BACK THE REDNECK WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE: I NOTICED I LOST A FEW FOLLOWERS WITH THAT LAST CHATPER, PART OF BEING A WRITER IS ACCEPTING THAT FANS SOMETIMES WONT LIKE WHAT YOU WRITE, BUT I'D LIKE TO THANK TWO OF 17 GREAT FANS, JWOODS592 and REBECCA TAYLOR, I JUS WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME, AND WRITTING REVIEWS, COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT THE SUPPORT, WORKING ON A CHAPTER FOR TOMMROW, YOU WILL ALL LOVE! **

Xxxxx- manda


	7. Chapter 6- Just a Millisecond

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to say this once, Daryl, has become considerably less illiterate on the show, and I find some of the fanfics hard to read, when EVERY word is messed up, so I do my best to make it readable… This Chapter is probably my favorite, I've ever written. Thanks for all the support. Please comment/Follow/Favorite (: **

(Scene)

A man is swiftly walking through the woods alone, while being cautions of every step he takes. The man hasn't heard any noises in a long time. Silence makes the man tremble. He's losing hope. He looks up into the distance and sees a tree, a beautiful tree, and then he sees a tiny leg behind that tree. He proceeds with caution, his hope is regaining. "Excuse me?" he calls out, no answer. He walks slowly, and steadily steps behind the tree, all hope is gone. There lies a dead little girl, with a shot in her head. Her wound is still fresh, she was alive less then an hour ago. Her eyes are open, he closes them, and then the man sighs. He takes a seat, leaning against the tree, beside the little girl. "I'm sorry this happened to you." The man reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a gun. The man rubs his eyes, he take sin the beauty of the woods and then he pats the littler girl on the back. The man leans his head against the tree trunk. He brings the gun to his temple, and pulls the trigger.

(End Scene)

Daryl slipped back into camp unnoticed. He was disgusted with himself, horrified at what he did. Even if he wanted to come clean to Carol, he couldn't, not anymore. He felt stupid, _he WAS stupid._ This is what happens when he gets close to people, he destroys them. The constant voice of Merle lingered in his mind. _'You're a dumb worthless hillbilly, ain't nobody gonna' care about your stupid as, these people laugh at you_.' The voice was right. At this moment Daryl decided everyone's better off without him, and he was going to pull away from everyone, even her.

Carol woke up, she wasn't alarmed right away when Sophia wasn't beside her. Sometimes she got up earlier to go play with the other kids. She put her sweater on, today felt colder then usual. She swung the passenger door open. She wasn't tall enough to reach the ground for the seat, so she held onto the door and had to jump a little. Carol walked past Daryl and gave him a little smile, but he just blew it off and looked away. I _guess he's having one of those man periods,_ she thought. She chuckled a bit out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She walked closer to Shane and Lori, but they were having a quiet argument, there's been a lot of those since Rick got back, poor guy doesn't even know. She saw the Morales children running around with Carl.

"Morning." She said in a clear attempt to get their attention. They were laughing but Carl was the one who stopped to see what she needed.

"Good morning Ms. Peletier, how're you?"

"I'm fine Carl, where's Sophia? You guys playing hide and seek again? You know I don't like that." His eyebrow furrowed.

"I haven't seen her since the fire pit last night Ms. Peletier…" Carl said clearly, but curiously. Carol felt her heart in her throat.

"SOPHIA?!" She cried in desperation. She started running around the camp, alarming everyone, everyone started to look worried, and everyone started to look. Daryl didn't move, he looked scared. Carol thought that was really out of character, but didn't really care, she wanted and needed to find Sophia, and had made it her goal to not stop looking until she did.

Daryl was skinning squirrels, he had to distract himself, otherwise he would be reminded about what happened a little over 40 minutes ago. He was lost in his own thought, and skinning like everyone was going to starve, when Carl came up to his side. Carl gulped a little, and Daryl could tell the kid was trying to say something.

"Why aren't you helping?" he whispered, but was still very assertive.

"They got enough of you out there; I'll be more use here." Carl nodded, but wasn't convinced. He then turned around so he wasn't facing the group and whispered just loud enough for Daryl to hear.

"I saw what you did, I followed you." Daryl's eyes popped.

"Then why ya' here kid? Why dontcha run off and be a goddamned tattle tale?"

"Because I heard you talking… I know why you did it." Daryl looked at the little kid.

"So whattya want?" Carl wiped the sweat off his head.

"To thank you, for doing what she wanted. She was my best friend, and thank you." He quickly walked away before Daryl could reply. Daryl looked around the camp, seeing Carol rummage through everything, and seeing Rick setting up a plan to find Sophia, everything was in slow motion for him.

Its funny how plans change and promises break, and how just a millisecond can change a life forever, and break any promises made. The whole camp was in the middle of chaos, looking for a little girl who was dead, and nobody, not even Daryl could change what was about to happen, because with a single, loud and clear gunshot, coming from the woods, everyone's life was about to change.


	8. Chapter 7- Anger

A single shot, rippled through a whole camps spine, parallelizing everyone in their tracks. Time stood still for a moment and when the world had caught up with them, everyone was brought back. Rick and Shane started running into the woods, followed by Carol and Dale; everyone seemed to rush to the madness, everyone except Daryl and Carl.

Daryl watched as the whole camp, excluding the Morales family, and of course Carl, ran off, stupidly and impulsively into the woods. Carl had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground. Daryl looked suspiciously in the boy's direction, they made eye contact and Carl quickly looked away. Daryl found this annoying, _why can't people jus' fucking say what they mean?_ Daryl didn't like beating around the bush.

"Wha'ddo you want?" Daryl demanded. Carl's eyebrows became more aggressive.

"What if that involves her?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I hate ta break it you ya but she's _dead._" Carl responded with an obvious eye roll.

"That's not what I mean; I meant I didn't tell you everything." Daryl raised he's eyebrow, as if to say, 'go on.' "I followed you to the tree…" Daryl choked up some flem, as if to say, 'get on with it' Carl started to breath heavily. "Well after you left, I said my goodbyes to her, I love Sophia, she was family, and I saw a man, and I don't know if he—" Carl was immediately cut off by Daryl running in the direction that everyone else had gone to. Carl didn't follow him; he didn't want to see her again.

With every step, Daryl could feel the weight of his conscious taking a toll on him, not that he'd ever admit that. He could see the group heading towards where Sophia was, and although Rick wasn't a tracker, he was smart enough to know which direction a gunshot is coming from. That thought terrified Daryl, considering he was pretty sure the shot came from right near where he put Sophia. "Wait up!" he called. Dale legging in the background, stopped and saw him, and motioned him to hurry. They were now only a quarter of a mile from where he left Sophia. They eventually reached a tree, a beautiful tree, the tree.

Carol screamed out at the sight of her daughter sitting with a man, with them both having gunshot wounds. She couldn't look anymore and, unknowingly she turned to run away and fell straight into Daryl's arms. She struck Daryl by surprise, but then he remembered,_she didn't know, she doesn't know you're a fucking liar, Dixon; she doesn't know how stupid you are. _

It seemed Carol cried in his arms a lot, but he didn't think that made her weak. He remembered what Sophia said about Carol, and not wanting to live. He wanted to tell her what he did, and he would, but not now, because now he had to uphold a promise he made to a little girl, to keep her mother alive, and safe. So he wrapped one arm around the sobbing woman, who seemed to think his damn chest was a tissue, and he walked with her back to camp.

Some while later, Rick approached Daryl, just as he freed himself from the clutches of Carol, Dale took over, lending his shoulder. Rick walked up like he was in a hurry.

"Daryl I need your help."

"Anythin"

"We need to bring Sophia back here, and that guy, him too." Daryl nodded, and once more felt nauseous at the thought of having to look at what he did; it was like he was a bad dog and his nose kept getting rubbed in it. Rick and Daryl made it to the tree and Rick bent down and examined Sophia's face, and then he went over to the unknown man and picked up his gun, Rick examined it and looked down the barrel and let out a "mhm" Rick stood up and looked a Daryl. "Just what I thought." Daryl looked straight at Rick

"What?" Rick waved the gun around.

"This is not the piece that was used to kill Sophia and look-" he lifted up her pant leg, revealing the scratch, which looked considerably worse than it did when Sophia showed it to him. Rick looked at Daryl, as if he had inner knowledge, seeing if Daryl knew anything about what he was talking about. Daryl shrugged and Rick put the gun in his back pocket. They tied Sophia's hands and feet around the mans torso and they both carried them back to camp, to burn the man, and bury Sophia.

They came grunting a sighing, from lifting all the dead weight. Carol was there, and the sight horrified her. She ran towards them, and untied Sophia, and when her lifeless body fell on the ground, Carol fell weak to her knees and held Sophia to her, and started breaking down.

Rick walked by Daryl, and he said that hey needed to dig a grave and burn the other body. So Rick dragged the mad into the pit, and on a whim, he looked in the mans pocket. In his pocket he found a wallet. "Well hello Mr. Keenan Wallace, Aged 24." He pulls out a picture, he recognizes the photo, just barely, its of Lori. He turned it around. "Too my love, although I am taken, my heart belongs to you, Lor" Rick dropped the photo on the man, and Lit him on fire, erasing any trace of him. The funeral came a passed, and Carol seemed rather "okay" with what had happened, this was worrying everyone.

Everyone was turned in for the night, and Daryl was walking around camp. He walked by Lori and Ricks tent, and he heard her begging him to talk to her. It was pathetic, she was pathetic. He heard some rustling in the trees, and went to check it out. If he didn't trip on her, he would have walked right by her. There was carol, completely blank faced, with a gun in her hand. Daryl's instincts took over; he jumped on Carol, trying to take the gun away. "Giv it ere'!" he commanded. All she did was refuse,

"It's my pathetic life! If I want to end it, I have every right too!" she was trying her best to slither away, and Daryl just kept pulling her back, trying to reach the gun.

"Its not what your girl would want!"

"You don't know shit Daryl, you didn't know her!" All she was doing was making him more angry.

"I know she wanted you too live!"

"I'm doing this! I'm going to be with her! She wants me to be with her" Daryl grabbed her by the legs and ripped her back, probably harder then he meant to.

"She wanted yuh you live you stupid woman!" They were yelling at each other, waking the whole camp up, and they all were gathering, listening, out of sight.

"You don't know fucking jack, give me the DAMN GUN!" she slapped him in the face.

"I know! I know she wanted yah to live!"

"You're a stupid fucking hillbilly! What do you know about kids?!" Daryl's been angry before, but never this much, and he proceeded to scream in her face.

"I KNOW YOUR DAUGHTER WAS SMARTER THAN YOU!" Carol stood there stunned, and she slowly crept for the gun. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it down. "And she didn't want you to die." He leaned down close to her face, and she spat on him, with hopes to distract him for a minute. He didn't wipe it away instead he yelled again. "She told me so, she said she wanted me to protect you, before I blew her infected brains out, AND I AINT WATCHING YOU BLOW YOURS OUT!"

Multiple gasps followed that statement and the a shadow stepped out of the woods, "Daryl, get off of her."


	9. Chapter 8- Now We're Even

"Daryl?" The figure was ignored, Daryl was in his own headspace, and it was like time had slowed down. He looked around at the scene he had caused himself to be in, Carol had given up, she just lied there, crying, and the whole camp was staring at Daryl. "Daryl, Get off her now!" The voice was Rick, and he just ignored it. He couldn't figure out how to process moving his body. Rick grabbed on to Daryl's arm, in efforts to pull him off, but Daryl wouldn't move. He couldn't. Carl walked out of the crowd, and picked up the gun that Carol had let go of, he rose his arm up and whacked Daryl in the face with all his strength, and Daryl keeled over and passed out.

A little while later, Carol was folding laundry, she insisted on it. As she was making her perfect folds, Carl came up to Carol. Carl tried to talk to her, but she ignored him, but maybe she didn't hear him. Carol looked distraught, and broken to Carl, and he truly felt her pain. "I know it sucks, when people die." Carol nodded. "When I thought my dad was dead, I was mad at my mom." Carol looked up, in interest. "My mom and Shane were… Together." Carol walked over to Carl, and put her hand on hid shoulder.

"Your mom thought your dad was dead, you're going to have to figure out a way to forgive her." She removed her hand and went back to the laundry, but still kept an open ear. Carl sighed.

"No, cause they were together when dad was in the hospital." Carol nodded.

"I figured, but that's their business." She picked up one of Sophia's shirts, and held back tears.

"I was mad because I thought Shane killed my dad. Or left him to die… which he pretty much did." Carol was far to distracted to return a response, she clutched onto Sophia's shirt, like it was a life line. Carl licked his lips. "There's a reason I'm telling you this Ms Peletier."

"Carl not right now." Carl stepped closer to her.

"Yes now. I need to tell you what Daryl did, and why."

(_)

Many weeks, possibly a month passed, nor Carol or Daryl had spoken a word to eachother, this entire time. Maybe it was the fact that they slept in separate areas, maybe it was that Carol was depressed and grieve stricken, and Daryl had absolutely no idea how to console her, or if he was allowed. Carol hadn't said much in the past few weeks, nor had she eaten much, she'd lost nearly 20 pounds in this short time. Daryl had grown closer to Rick and Carl. He had become a solid, valued member of their group.

They had held up at a farm, they had crossed paths with it a week after they hit the road, and despite the stubborn farms men, Herschel, the place was heaven. Running water, Milk, electricity, things they said goodbye to a long time before that, Carol had stayed away from nearly everyone in the group, except Carl, who would occasionally come and talk to her. He would fill her and Daryl in on how each other were.

Carol was sleeping in the R.V everyone had moved into the house, and she didn't want to join them. She made the R.V her new home, and cleaning it, and just having something a little normal, made her feel good. Carl snuck out of the house often to spend time with Carol, and then he'd walk to Daryl's little makeshift camp, and fill him in, and on his way back, fill her in. Tonight, Carl decided he just wanted to stay with Carol tonight.

Carl knew that Daryl cared for Carol, in a bigger way then either of them could admit, so he did his best on making sure to get Carol to eat once a day, which often was a struggle. "You know he cares about you right?" Carl said with a mouth full of rice.

"You've said before." Carl swallowed the rice.

"So talk to him."

"It's not that simple." Carl rolled his eyes.

"It is, you could die everyday, he could be dying right now, for all you know, and you can't be taking time for granted in this world."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"Effects of an apocalypse"

Carl let a smirk out, and then he went up on the bed and fell asleep. Carol hadn't slept that much, although she could never be "Over" it, she was starting to feel a little better, and a night time, she had started going for walks a night time. Carol put on her knitted sweater, and her shoes, she grabbed a sip of water, and slipped out of the R.V slowly. She was deep in thought, full of 'What ifs' and 'what abouts' that she didn't even noticed she wandered onto Daryl's territory.

"Carol?" He said with disbelief. Carol stopped and looked around and realized where she was.

"Evening."

"Do ya need help? Are ya okay?" Carol shook her head no, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I must have wandered off, I'm sorry."

"You always welcome here." Carol couldn't take this, and she turned around to walk away, and Daryl grabbed her arm, expecting her flinch, or hit him, or at least pull away, but she didn't. "I'm glad you came here." Her facial expression was unreadable. "I' been tryin'… I'm sorry" Carol nodded, and looked at the ground.

"I know what you did, and why you did it." This shocked him, and he waited for her to find something else to say, because he couldn't find a response. "You did it for her, and if it's what she wants... wanted… then you did right by her, and then you did right by me." Tears filled her eyes, and fell down her cheeks. "And look at me… All I do is cry, I'm a burden, and I have no idea how to…" In that moment, Daryl did something, he thought he' forgotten how to do, he snapped his arms around Carol, like she was everything he had, he pulled her close to him, with a force, and it surprised both of them.

He doesn't know how long they were standing there, but he didn't care, he did realize it took only 3 seconds for his world to come crashing down, Carol jerked away from him, with a force, and she ran right behind him, and stabbed a walker in the head, the sucker must had snuck up on them, and when his head processed it, he thanked her.

"I have to go back to the R.V" Daryl was disappointed.

"You hate me?" she shook her head no.

"Carl, I can't leave him alone much longer, I won't do to him, what his mom does." Daryl put his hands in his pocket and kicked the dirt.

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

They walked back to the R, V and Carl was asleep. They crept quietly to the back, where there was a living space, and looked at each other when they realized there was only one bed. Daryl pointed at the bed. "You sleep there; I will sleep on the floor here. Carol crawled in bed.

"You're not a dog, sleep on the bed." Daryl let out a sigh, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know if he could sleep in the same bed as somebody. Carol patted the spot beside her. "Come on now, I'm not asking." Daryl smiled at thought of her telling him what to do, and he sat on the bed, but didn't lie down. "Lay down." Daryl looked at her awkwardly.

"I don't sleep… with a… shirt on…" Carol let out a chuckle, and he wasn't sure what she was laughing at.

"Then take it off." Daryl's whole body tensed. "Self conscious?" She kept chuckling. He bit his lip. "Here I don't like sleeping with pants on, I'll take those off, and then we're even." Daryl chuckled, and then tensed again.

"No I sleep with it on, ya can get comfortable though." Carol gave him a 'Really?' type of stare.

"Take it off." Daryl didn't feel like protesting, he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks. He took off his shirt, revealing, scar on top of scar, burns, and cuts. "Ohhh" she let out, and didn't mean too. He quickly snapped himself under the blanket. Carol felt bad for what she just did, so she slid off her pants, and shirt, and was just in a bra and underwear. Daryl moved him self, as far away from her as he could get. Carol noticed this, and just under her breath she said "Hold me, like we're going to die tomorrow, because we could." Daryl hesitantly moved his arm to grab around her waist. He felt her skin, it was really coarse, in the area he touched, and he move his hang slightly, and it got softer, He moved his arm, to get a better grasp at her, and felt more, rough and bumpy parts. That's when he realized, she had just as many scars, if not then more, than he did. Carol licked her lips. "Now we're even."


	10. Chapter 9- I Never Have Either

**A/N: Hey guys! I got inspired, so here's the second and final one of the night! Please Comment/Follow/Favorite: More tomorrow!**

**-Manda. **

Lori woke up in the bed alone, figuratively speaking, because Rick was there, but he slept on the chair in the room, often. She rubbed her eyes and coughed to wake Rick up. Rick grunted, and rolled over to see what she wanted. What he found in that mans pocket, weighed heavily in his mind, but he never would find the right time to bring it up. "Rick, Rick where is Carl?" Rick knew that Carl was at Carols, and he knew that Lori knew it too.

"He's at Carols, you know that." It seemed every time she spoke, he felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Why does he go there all the time? He's got a perfectly warm, safe bed here." Rick thought, it was odd she mentioned the bed before the safety, and then he thought, she was used to putting the bedroom in front of everything. He hated himself for hating her so much, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't know Lori, at least he can enjoy himself there, doesn't have to feel our silence there." He knew that would strike a fight between them, but he walked away before she had the chance to get under his skin. He started walking towards the R.V, he was going to warm Carol that Lori was about to bring a shit storm and a half her way. Lori ran out of the house and caught up with Rick.

"What's your problem?" She started to walk ahead of him, to get to the R.V first.

"Whatever it is, don't take it out on Carol because she is a bet-" Loris eyes popped and she cut him off.

"-She's a what Rick? Finish your SENTENCE!" Rick shook his head no, he knew it was time to stop. Lori ran towards the R.V, Rick tried to stop her, but he was above putting his hands on a woman. She ripped open the R.V door, she saw Carl sleeping, peacefully, and she yelled, and woke him up, "Go to the house Carl." He sat up and she walked past him, into the back room, she saw Daryl waking up, due to her yelling, and she yelled towards Carol. "Wake up Carol!" Carol woke up, very confused. Lori ripped off their blanket, revealing

her in her bra and underwear, and Daryl without a shirt; she immediately got the wrong idea.

"My son is in this R.V… and you… Did this… With him RIGHT THERE!"

Carol jerked up and put on one of Amy's dresses, she didn't think Andrea would mind. "It's not what you think, nothing happened, Carl wasn't subjected to anything!"

"just because your kids dead, doesn't mean you have to steal mine! Stay away from my family." Carol stood there, she didn't cry, instead she started to feel rage. "What are you going to do Carol? Cry? Because that helped you protect Sophia! What kind of example are you giving?"

Carol looked at her cynically. "No worse then an example, of sleeping with your husband and his best friend in the same day!"

"Ohh… no..." Rick said, and walked back to the house.

Lori looked at Carol, and lunged towards Carol, knocking her over, Daryl tried to separate them, but didn't wanna get in the mix, Lori hit Carol, and Carol did nothing, she didn't want Carl to have to watch her hit his mom, so she just took it.

"STOP!" Lori was surprised to feel her son get in the mix and pull her off of Carol. "Just stop mom! Leave her alone!" Lori looked around the room, she saw Daryl, looking at her with disgust, and Carol with a face ready to kill her, but the composure not to, and then she looked at Carl, who was crying, because his mom had attacked someone who had only been kind to them, all because she had forgotten how to be a good wife, and mother.

"I'm so sorry." Lori stood up and wiped her pants off, and walked back to the house. Carl rushed to Carol's side. He hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe she did that!" Carol sighed.

"Go see if she's okay."

"No way!"

"Well do you love her?" Of course he loved his mom.

"Well… yes but…"

"There's no room in this world to take your time, a wise little boy told me that." Carl looked at the floor and nodded. He hugged Carol once more, and ran after his mom.

Daryl went to help Carol stand up, but she did it her self. He passed her, her pants and shirt, and she took them happily, she felt so odd in Amy's dress. She slid on her pants and Daryl looked to get a glance at her before she got fully dressed, and she pretended she didn't notice. Daryl put on his shirt and turned around and looked at her.

"Are ya okay?" Carol nodded yes.

"I'm good, I know she is hurting, and she hits like a girl." Daryl laughed, but then felt bad. "You know, you could just stay in the R.V from now on."

"What about my camp?"

"I'm sure we can accommodate a few twigs and a blanket." Daryl rolled his eyes, but agreed, and rationalized it with; he needed to be closer to camp.

He was bringing in his stuff, and Carol went off to do some chores. Carl was in the R.V making fun of Daryl but truth be told, he was happy they were together, or at least close to it. "Do you want me to not be here tonight… so you can… you know?" he teased.

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

Carl thought he was blowing off his question, but then realized he didn't actually know what he was talking about. "You know, when a man loves a woman very much, they do… sex stuff." Daryl snorted, and then looked scared.

"Does she expect that?" Carl shrugged.

"Surprise her." Carl was laughing, "You haven't done it yet, have you?"

"Shut up!"

"Its okay, I haven't either." Carl was laughing.

(-)

When Carol came back she was holding a pile of laundry. "I washed everything in your bag, you should be good for a while." Daryl nodded. She put the pile down, and walked into the back room, Daryl stood up, prepared himself, and followed her. She was wearing her robe, and looked relaxed, like she had actually slept the night before.

She walked up to Daryl, and put her arms around him; he flinched, but didn't push her away. "I know you're not ready to rush anything, I'm glad you're here." He smiled. She leaned up and tilted her head so she was close to Daryl's face, Daryl slowly, and cautiously brought his hand up to her face and caressed it.

"No big deal jus' here."

She squeezed him tighty and he squeezed back. He dipped down so he was close to her face again, he was nervous, and breathing heavily. His emotions took control, and without a second thought, he was kissing her. Her lips were chapped, but so were his. He rubbed her shoulder and to her surprise, pulled off her robe tie.


	11. Chapter 10- Now I Just Hate Her

**A/N: Enjoy! Please Comment/Fav/Follow- Love you all, your support keeos me writing. (: **

The tie was ripped off slowly, and when it was, the robe opened up a tiny bit. Daryl wasn't sure if Carol was okay with what he did, but she didn't pull away, which was a good sign. Instead she stepped closer to him; she put his hands up from her waste, to just under the seam of her robe on her shoulders. He gripped her shoulders, but not tightly, as she removed her hands, off of his and placed them on his chest. He flinched at the contact, but relaxed after a second. He moved his hands further under her robe and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. The robe fell ate her feet, revealing she wasn't wearing clothing under her robe. Daryl's eyes widened, she was beautiful, but had many various scars. They didn't look scary to him, because he had many of his own, and he did his best not to react to them. She slowly draped her hands to the opening of his angel wing jacket. As she took it off, Daryl could feel himself become more vulnerable. When she took it off, she continued to take off his shirt, and for him that was like peeling of a layer of skin. Daryl was trembling and Carol did the best she could to go slow and be gentle. "If you're not ready…" She said as sweetly as she could. Daryl brought her hand to his belt and she started undoing it.

"I am ready, I jus' don wanna screw it up." Carol gave him a warm smile, as she pulled his belt out of his pant holes, and brought her self to him, so the were skin on skin, Daryl felt the touch electric. The touch sent flashed to his head, he put his hands on Carol's sides and felt along the shape of her body. She breathed heavily at his touch, and Goosebumps surfaced on her skin, and then he realized she was just as nervous as him. The moment was beautiful and new and terrifying for the both of them, but their new experience came to an end- at least for now when they heard a knock at the door. Carol and Daryl quickly threw on their clothes, and Daryl storms past whoever was at the door.

Carol walked to the R.V door, and saw Rick standing there very confused. "Don't worry about him Rick, he's fine." Rick nodded and asked to come into the R.V just for a minute. "What can I do for you?" She said as she sat down opposite from Rick at the R.V dining table. Rick sighed, and looked absolutely exhausted

"Can I ask you something?" Carol smiled, and took the mans hand.

"Anything."

"Lori and Shane?"

"I think you know the answer to that Rick, I'm so sorry you found out that way, it was very inconsiderate of me."

"No… It was irrational what she did to you Carol, I'm sorry for that." Carol squeezed his hand.

"Remember that guy we found... with Sophia..." Rick squeezed her hand back, to reassure him, he was sorry he had to bring Sophia up.

"I remember."

"In that… In his pocket I found a picture of Lori, I almost didn't recognize her, she was wearing nearly nothing, and she was looking away from the camera, I saw just enough of her face to recognize her…" Carol gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you sure it was her Rick? She has one of those faces."

"Oh I'm sure… She was wearing the necklace she got from her mother, after she died." Carols eyebrows rose. Rick looked down, and you could tell he's inches away from breaking down. "I fought so hard for our marriage to work… and now I just hate her… Now I know I was the one trying." Carol quickly rushed to his side, hugging him.

"Rick, you have to tell her you know." Rick nodded yes and said he knew.

"I could never thank you enough for making Carl… Allowing him to feel…"

"I understand, we all need a little give and take, plus the little guy has grown on me." Rick held onto Carol, nothing romantically, just as a best friend.

"I'll tell her… I don't know if I could go another day not telling her."

(-)

Daryl was storming off, he needed to cool down. _Why was he so mad?_ He kept walking, and found himself in the woods, he could here footsteps behind him, and he knew it wasn't a walker. Daryl didn't feel like talking, so he tried to turn whoever off his tracks, but it didn't work.

"Daryl?" He turned around and saw Lori standing there, looking hopeless. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Carol" He especially didn't want to be stuck talking to Lori.

"Damn straight, ya' should go talk with yer husband, and leave er' alone."

"I've tried Daryl, I have… He's lost interest, _he hates me!_" Daryl let out an annoyed sigh.

"Make em' listen… That's what Carol did ta me…" He looked at the ground, he couldn't bring himself to look at the woman in front of him. "Trus' me… If ya piss em' off enough he will cave… Guys are like that." Lori looked hopeless.

"Do you think he will forgive me?"

"He could… Maybe not… I dunno." Lori nodded.

"Thanks for not shooing me away." Daryl nodded, and Lori walked away.

(-)

Daryl made his way back to the R.V, when he walked in, Rick was gone but Carl was there. He had brought Carol and Daryl some food.

"Anyway Carl, you should talk to your mom about this." Carol said, continuing a conversation.

"I don't want to." Daryl coughed to get there attention.

"Kid your mom is hurtin' maybe ya should let her in." Carl sighed. And nodded in agreement.

"I'll go now…" Carl said sadly, as he stood up and walked to the R.V door.

"Carl, you're always welcome here." Carol said supportively. Carl smiled, tipped his dads sheriff hat, and walked out the door.

(-)

Carl ran, and caught up with his dad. They both wanted to talk to Lori.

"Dad, I'm scared."

"Me too, but I will protect you." They both started laughing. They walked into Herschel's house and went up to the room where they were staying. Lori was on the bed, and you could tell she had been crying. She wiped away any tears that had remained on her face. Rick didn't want to talk to her with Carl around, so he was going to wait till Carl said what he needed to. Rick sat on the Window cell and Carl took the chair. Carl was scared but he took the plunge and talked first.

"Mom?" Lori looked in his direction. "Mom, I know what happened with Shane, and I'm mad at you." Lori nodded.

"I don't blame you baby, Moms mad at herself too." Lori said shakily.

"I don't know if I can forgive you… For abandoning dad… and for telling everyone that he died when you didn't know… and letting me get close to Shane… after what he did…" Loris Lips started twitching. "Despite this mom, I love you, and incase you or I die, I wanted you to know that I love you, but I don't forgive you." Carl was crying by this point. "And I'm going to Carols tonight, so don't come and hit her tomorrow morning." Lori choked out a tear, as Carl ran out of the room, presuming to Carols.

Lori and Rick stayed in silence for a long time. Lori got frustrated. "Well gee I thought you were going to talk to me, wishful thinking."

"Shut up Lori." Loris eyes popped. "Just shut up, I cant stand to hear your voice."

"Why did you even come here tonight?" she said spitefully.

"Who's Keenan Wallace?" Lori sighed, and compiled her composure.

"He was a patient… for Dr. Stevens… when I worked there."

"Who was he to you?"

"A patient."

"Don't fuck with me Lori, who was he to YOU!"

"A stupid affair!" Rick was brought to the reality that she actually had slept with at least two people during their marriage. Lori got out of bed and went to hug Rick.

"You seem to have a lot of those Lori… Or do you prefer Lor?" Lori started crying. Rick stood up, and walked out the door, and Lori yelled as we walked out.

"Do you love me?" Rick turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"I have too."

(-)

Carol and Daryl were talking about their lives before the apocalypse. "Oh and my perfect picket fence everyone thinks I had, that was a Trailer, living off of Ed's insurance checks." Daryl Laughed, but didn't mean to.

"How close me an' Merle were… We weren't… He was in and outta my life… I kinda like it better when he's out." Carol also laughed, but didn't mean to.

"Do you miss him?" Daryl nodded yes.

"He was ma brother, course I do. I aint worried, he's alive, somewhere, Jus' glad it aint here." Carol leaned over and kissed him. He put his hands on her waste, and it turned into something more, he grabbed her robe and pulled it down, in an almost ripping fashion, which surprised him and Carol. He lifted her, and took into the back, where the other bed was and dumped her on it. She pulled him down after her, and kissed his neck, which sent electric spikes everywhere on his body. There need and desire took over, and for once Daryl felt very primal in a sexual way. Which came to an abrupt end when Carl swung the door open, to come and sleep there for the night, Daryl rolled over, and they pretended to be sleeping, Carl climbed into bed at the front. Carol and Daryl looked at each other, smiling like they were teenagers who almost got caught; well that's how they felt, anyways.


	12. Chapter 11- Worst fears

Daryl woke up alone in the R.V, Carol must have let him sleep in again, and he could tell by the sun that it was at least the afternoon; man was that ever getting annoying to him. He rolled out of bed, and got dressed. He stepped out of the R.V, nobody was on the farm field, and as far as he could tell, nobody was in the farm house either. He heard some various moaning, and when he turned around he saw a few walkers. He took them out quietly with his crossbow, and started to panic, he headed towards the farm house. When he stepped in the farm house, it was empty and looked ransacked, whoever was here, left in a hurry. Something was creeping upstairs, and he went upstairs to check it out. He had his crossbow out and ready, he crept in all the rooms, he walked by Rick and Lori's room, and it had been rummaged through, and it was the same for all the other bedrooms. He saw that the bathroom door was open a creek, and heard groans behind the door, he peeked inside and saw Jimmy chewing on Patricia, he then took them both out, and walked back down stairs. _What had happened, and where was everybody?_

_(-7 hours earlier-) _

Carl was the first one to wake up in the R.V. He hopped off the bed, to go and get breakfast for Carol and Daryl, and of course himself. He walked from the R.V to the farm house. When he walked in he saw his dad, mom, and everyone eating, they all seemed to be having a good time, even dad. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a giant bowl, and slopped in what he thought would be enough for all three of them. He headed out the front door and Rick called his name to catch his attention.

"We've been getting more walkers around here, be safe, and don't waste time coming back and forth, be on your guard at all times." Carl nodded, and continued out the door. He was cautious walking to the R.V but didn't waste anytime. He opened the door and put the big bowl of oatmeal by the small sink, and then sat on the bed waiting for somebody to wake up.

Carol opened her eyes, she looked over and saw that Daryl was curled up around her, she smiled with satisfaction. She carefully lifted up his arm, and slid out of bed, she tied on her robe, and bent down to give Daryl a kiss, his face clenched, and then relaxed, he was still sleeping, and she wasn't going to wake him up. She walked to the front of the R.V and saw Carl there.

"I brought us all some food, in that big bowl." He pointed at the large container of oatmeal.

"Thank you Carl." He smiled and they made small talk while they ate. Carol went under the sink and pulled out a paper bowl, she then slopped the remainders of the oatmeal in to the bowl and placed it on the counter. "I should go return this bowl." Carl remembered what his dad had said about the walkers, and then thought they really needed to teach Carol how to protect herself.

"Ms. Peletier, can I walk you there? Dad says that there are more walkers coming in closer." She sighed, and felt embarrassed that she needed a child to protect her, but she agreed with his offer. They proceeded to walk to the farm house. Carl kept and eye out, for anything, but they didn't cross paths with anything. They walked into the farm house in the midst of a panic. Everyone was freaking out. And they heard bangs and moans coming from behind the house. Rick ordered T-Dog to get everyone out safe, while he and Lori rant to get the cars, and to have all there bags ready.

Rick and Lori ran out towards the cars, unharmed, and T' had all the bags at the front. Ready to go, Jimmy, Andrea and Patricia were holding back the door, and it gave loose, and a walker bit a chunk out of Jimmy, and then Andrea ran out the back door, to lead some walkers away, and T' considered her dead after that. Rick and Lori drove up the cars, and Hershel was put in first, he carried three bags with him, containing his and his daughters, plus Jimmy's stuff. Beth saw what happened to Jimmy, and ran to Loris car in tears. Everyone else piled out and T' called for Patricia, Carl and Carol, he looked in the hall and couldn't see Carol, the then saw Patricia, who told him to just lave her there, and she ran upstairs. A walker came up behind Carl and took him down. "Damn!" T' then picked up his bag and ran out to Loris car, Lori and Rick both drove away, thinking Carl had gotten into the others car.

Carol wasn't missing when T' didn't see her, she was upstairs, seeing if anyone had gotten left behind, and came back down the stairs. When she did, she saw Carl on the ground with a walker in top of him. She saw a fire place metal pick and lifted it up and bashed the walker of Carl, he had put up a good fight, and didn't have a scratch on him. He got up and told Carol to follow him to the cars. "They left!" he ran out to the window and saw that there were no cars, but plenty of walkers, he grabbed Carols hand and lead her too the basement, they barricaded the door, and the single window. Carol and Carl hid in the furthest corner of the dark basement. They didn't know how long they would be there, or if they would get out.

(-)

Daryl had realized that the farm got over run, but he had no idea where anyone was, and it looks like the walkers, for the most part had moved on. He left the house, and hoped on his motorcycle. He drove around for a long time, but then he got the urge to pee, so he pulled over, to do his business, he got out of view of the road, and came across a familiar face, Glenn. He couldn't help but feel excited; he zipped up his pants and gave the Asian man a hug. Glenn laughed and led Daryl back to where everyone else was.

When he came on to the highway, he saw a broken down Lori, crying in Ricks hands, and Rick had teared up too. Daryl looked around, scanning too see who got out. T-Dog was sitting down on the ground, and looked drained, and guilty. Daryl asked as a general question, to the whole group, "Who didn't make it?" He kept scanning for Carol. T' perked up and listed off people.

"We lost Jimmy first, and then Patricia stayed behind, ran up stairs, don't know what happened to her;"

"She didn't make it." Daryl Clarified.

"We lost Andrea, and… Carl" Lori cried

"Carol?" he questioned, pleadingly. T-dog shook his head.

"She didn't make it." Daryl's worst fears had come true; he lost someone he truly cared for. This hurt him more than Merle going missing. He kept back all his emotion, and just took it in, and tried to accept his situation.


	13. Chapter 12- Bowed In Shame

The group had been trying to recuperate, they were all distraught, and in silence. Shane has his hands in his face, and Rick was still holding Lori up, Beth was crying in Herschel's arms, and Maggie in Glenn's. T-Dog was sitting beside Daryl, offering any support he thought Daryl needed but Daryl didn't take any. He instead looked at T'-Dog and whispered. "Did'ya see her go down?"

"I saw Carl down; I looked for her, and didn't see her." Daryl felt an intense anger rising in him.

"You mean ta tell me, ya' didn't see her go down, yah' just left her?" He had now caught the whole group's attention. "Did'ya even see anyone go the fuck down?" T' felt like shit now, and his guilt had been thrust upon him. "Imma go back… Wasn't even bad when I was there." He caught Rick's attention.

"I'm going with you."

"Jus' us then?" the rest of the group looked down, in shame. "Well now I know not ta' trust any of ya', to jus leave a woman in that mess, yer all fucked in the head." Rick gave him a look that screamed please stop.

"Lets get to the Honda; we're going to need room if we find survivors."

"We fucking better." Rick and Daryl proceeded into the car, and started driving back to the farm.

"So you say its not completely overrun?"

"I only came across 5 of em' and two were Jimmy, and the blonde lady." Rick nodded.

"Did you see…? I mean…any indication…"

"I didn see Carl, I'd have brought em' back… Dead or alive." Rick Choked out a tear.

"I do my best, to be my best… I question myself all the time." Daryl gave him a pat on the back.

"We will find em' one way or another." Rick agreed.

(-)

"Carol, how long have we been here?"

"A few hours maybe."

"Should we leave? I haven't heard any walkers upstairs, not for a while." Carol held on to the boy, and he held on back.

"Your dad, He's not going to leave you here, he will come back for you." She tried to reassure him.

"You said it's been hours? What if T' thought that walker got to me? They'd still come back for you?" As much as Carol wanted to believe that, she knew she wasn't an asset the group wouldn't come back for her.

"Maybe we'd better leave." Carl agreed and they crept up stairs, the removed the barricade and checked around. They saw nothing. They each picked up a Melee weapon and left the farm house. They walked for a long time and came to another farm house, they saw a truck in the drive way, and Carol looked in the house for the keys, she found them on the counter. They got in the truck and she drove off.

(-)

Daryl and Rick reached the farm house, and Daryl ran out of the car, along with Rick, Daryl ran in the house, "Carol, Carl?!"

"Daryl!" Ricks shouting caught his attention, Rick waved at an open basement door, they looked behind the door and saw various. Things stacked behind it. "Somebody made it."

Daryl looked over at Rick, "Yah, but who?" They searched the farm house, and the farm grounds, and it was dark. In utter defeat, Rick and Daryl got in the Car, and drove back to the group.

When they got back, everyone looked utterly destroyed when only Rick and Daryl got out of the car. They both came out of the car, bowing their heads in shame. Lori came and greeted Rick with a hug, and Daryl just walked off to the side, feeling alone, which he was used to, but the idea of not being alone anymore grew on him.

**(SEVEN MONTHS LATER) **

Two people are running through the forest. They had just escaped a brutal walker attack. The taller one bashes a walker in the face, protecting the shorter one. They are both running out of breath, they need a place to stay, before they pass out and die.

"WATCH OUT" Screams the shorter one. A walker approaches the taller one, and she shoves a pole through its face. They keep running, hoping. They have been alone together for a long time, they protect each other. They reach the end of the woods. They see a fence, and a building behind that.

"We're gonna climb over that fence and sleep there tonight." The shorter one nods in agreement. They both feel underfed, and dehydrated. With their last breath of hope and energy, they run to the fence, screaming, trying to get a persons attention.

(-)

Rick was trying to come to the terms of Lori's death. He felt like he was loosing his mind. Him and Daryl had become brothers, they were all each other had. After they finished clearing out walkers, they decided to go out in the yard, to take a break. They joined in on eating, and relaxing, when they heard screaming off in the distance. Rick and Daryl sat up and ran to the fence; they saw two figures running towards them.

When the figures got to the fence, Rick and Daryl thought they were looking at ghosts, as did the figures. There stood behind the fence, two dirty, roughed up people in torn clothes and poles as weapons. The short figure moved his long hair from his face.

"Dad?"

**A/N: If you would like to see a flash back of the seven months, let me know in the reviews please. J **

**-Manda**


	14. Chapter 13- Scrubbed and Infected

Rick and Daryl ran to the prison gates, letting in, Carl and a Carol. Rick rushed them in, as Daryl took out a few walkers in protection. All this time, Rick and Daryl thought that Carl and Carol had died, and there they stood on front of them, they felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. The pair ran in the fenced yard of the prison. Carl latched on to Carol, he looked around for anyone he might recognize. He saw mostly people he knew, and some missing. Rick ran up, and hugged Carl, Rick now felt like he had something to live for again, and as tough as Carl's exterior had become, he was happy to know that his dad was alive.

Everyone was excited, and relieved that they were alive, but they were also very shocked. They all rushed to the sides of the returned. Carl took the contact better the Carol did, she separated herself from the madness, and said she'd prefer to sit alone for a bit. Daryl really wanted to go up and hug her, ask her where she had been, but it was all no use, she needed her space, and he was going to give it her, just as she so respectfully did for him.

"Carl, I'm so glad you found us…. I went back… and we thought you had died." Carl understood, but he couldn't help but feel abandoned, and everything they had to do, too survive, still haunted him. Carl was still trying to recognize faces, and then a babies cry, drew his attention, into Beth's direction. He made a peculiar face, and glanced back at Rick. "That's your baby sister." Carl then looked around the yard, scanning for Lori.

"Where's mom?" Rick shook his head, and looked towards the ground.

"We lost her about a week ago." Carl had accepted the possibility he would never see his family again, but hearing it out, made it seem to real to him. "Would you like a shower?" Carl's eyes lit up, and the lost little boy inside of him, that had been long gone, seemed to shadow over him.

"You got running water?" Rick smiled, and nodded. "Is it safe?"

"We cleared this prison about a month ago, no accidents; besides…Well that wasn't an accident." Carl immediately realized he was talking about how his mom died.

"How did she?" Rick bit his lip.

"Some inmates were still here, and some were bad, and one let the walkers in, we lost a few people."

"Who?"

"Shane… Your mom, T-Dog." Carl nodded.

"How about that shower?" Rick laughed, and said he would show him. "I will go ask Carol if she wants to come." Rick nodded.

"I'll wait here."

Carl walked past Daryl, who was starring at Carol, anybody could tell he was desperate to talk to her, but he didn't want to push her. He continued to walk to Carol, and when he approached her, she was sitting on the grass, with her guard up, and a knife drawn, as if she was in a field with walkers. Carl lent down, in front of Carol, and touched her shoulder, she moved away from him, and he apologized. "Dad says there are safe showers, would you like me to show you where they are after I am done?" She shook her head no. Carl nodded, stood up, and went to enjoy his shower.

Daryl over heard the conversation, and he wondered why a dirty as hell woman would refuse that offer. He had decided he should go talk to Carol, he would take it slow, and go at her pace, but he couldn't go another second, not talking to her. Everyone except Hershel, Carol and himself had gone inside, and Herschel was out of earshot completely. He walked over to where Carol was sitting and he sat down in front of her. "Hey Carol."

"Hi." She said very detachedly.

"How're ya." She snorted at his question. "Ya' know we came back for ya?"

"I didn't know that… I had to protect Carl." Daryl knew exactly what she meant, and he could tell she wasn't interested in talking, but he wasn't letting her sit by herself, and pull away. _God did he ever sound like her._

"How did ya survive?" Carol turned her attention away from Daryl, if was even there in the first place. "Okay, well its getting dark, so les' go inside?" without a word, Carol got up, and walked past Daryl, she walked into the prison doors, and everyone saw the helpless look on Daryl's face. Carol walked into a cell that obviously wasn't occupied, and say on the cot. Carl felt bad for Daryl, he didn't even know. He walked up to Daryl.

"Just…. We went through a lot…" Daryl nodded. "Don't take what she does to personally. Okay?" Daryl blew the kid off and walked up to his mini look out in the main hall of the prison. Everyone was headed off to bed, Carl stayed up late to talk to Rick, to meet his baby sister and so he could make sure his dad knew he was okay.

Daryl started to take a walk around the prison. He looked into almost everyone's room, making sure they were okay. When he passed Carols room, she had a single candle it, and she had she hand up her shirt, and the other on her leg, and she was itching the hell out of her skin, she was scratching so harshly, she was bleeding, you could see the blood run down her fingers. She needed to be cleaned up, now. Daryl knew this wouldn't go over well, but he was only concerned with her safety. He opened up the cell, and offered her to shower, and once more, she refused.

He stepped further into her cell and closer to her. She backed away, but he only stepped closer. He grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't scream, because she didn't want to get anyone's attention. He walked her over in the shower room. They were far enough from the group, and behind a locked bathroom door, and then she saw her chance to protest. She bit his shoulder, and he yelped, but didn't loose control. He gripped her tighter, maybe to tight, and she started to tell him to let her go. He turned on the water, and held her on the ground. She started slapping him, and then for the first time in months she began to feel like she was going to cry. He held her underneath the shower, and he held up her hands, and scrubbed them. He felt bad for doing it but he ripped her shirt off, revealing all the scratches and cuts, he scrubbed them off.

"STOP JUST STOP!"

He continued, and she went on to say similar less nice variations of stop.

"STOP, GET THE FUCK OFF."

"Carol, your going to get sick if you don't clean up, now I aint gonna hurtcha, just stay still!" She continued to fight against him.

"I went MONTHS without this, I can go longer! I AM NOT A CHILD." Daryl felt like he was violating her, but her revealing that it has been months, since her last shower, only proved the need, to wash her _completely. _

"Then stop acting like one! These cuts can get infected!" She was crying in hysterics.

"You don't know what we went through out there… YOU LEFT US TO DIE…. I am more than capable then washing myself!" Daryl stepped off her; she now had no top on, and was just wearing pants. She ran for the door. Daryl grabbed her, and swung her back under the shower, and began to tear at her pants.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"I AINT GONNA RAPE YA OR NOTHING!" Daryl tore off her pants, and washed the dirt off her leg., and as he got further up her leg, she began to scream, but this time in pain. He noticed some dark spots weren't coming off, and he noticed a lot of them as he got further up, and dried blood. He stopped what he was doing and released her, they both stared at each other underneath the shower, both soaked, He wasn't going to rape her, but somebody sure did.

(-)

Carl was holding baby the baby, and Rick and him were talking. "Carl, what happened?" Carl didn't want to answer, but he truly felt like his dad deserved an answer.

"I taught Carol how to shoot… She picked up really fast on how to use melee weapons." Rick took the baby from Carl so he could further explain. "She took good care of me… Nobody hurt me." Ricks eyebrows furrowed. "We found a couple places that we stayed in, the longest was two weeks… That wasn't to long ago…"

"So what happened?" Carl sighed.

"Well… This man came with a group… and they beat Carol, looking for you, and Daryl." Ricks eyes popped.

"For us?"

"Well you see… It was this boss man… and Merle."

"Merle?!"

"Yes…. And she swore on her life she didn't know where you guys were… but that meant nothing to Merle…. So he… Ripped her pants off… and… in front of me…" Carl started to break down, thinking of the woman he considered his mom now, it that kind of position, "And Merle didn't stop … Till the boss man told him they had all of our stuff… We just kept running… And I couldn't do anything for her"


	15. Chapter 14- I'd Kill Whoever Did

The water poured down on Daryl and Carol. They glared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Daryl wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the function from his brain to his mouth. Carol felt drained, and she had no fight left in her. Her tears had dried, and the water had washed away all the blood. Daryl slid away from her, to give her some space, he chewed the inside of his cheek, Carol stood up, wrapped Daryl's shirt around her body, covering every part, and she started for the shower room door.

"Carol…" She turned around, and gazed at him.

"Don't… Please… Just don't." He let her walk back to her cell alone, so she thought, and he followed her at a distance to make sure she got there safe. She was about halfway to her cell, when she started fumbling, and fell, without resistance to the ground, she was exhausted. He walked over to her limp body; he picked her up to carry her back to her cell. She has passed out. She looked at the woman's face, one he had grown so found of. He thought about what he might do to whoever did this to her, and he couldn't help but be angry at a dead man, for not making sure she was alive. He opened her cell gate, and placed her down on the bed, he put her blanket on her. He wanted nothing more then to lay down beside her, because he hasn't had single decent sleep since she had been gone, but he knew she wouldn't be to happy about that in the morning. So instead her backed up into the corner of the cell, and slid down the wall, unknowingly to pass out minutes later.

(-)

Carl woke up before his dad. He chose not to wake him up because he looked like he needed the rest, plus the fact that the baby was sleeping in his dads arms. He started to take a walk around the prison, to get acquainted with where everything was. He was wearing a prison jump suit, because his clothes where so torn up and dirty, he couldn't stomach to put them back on, and his dad promised he would run into town today, to collect more clothes. He walked past Carol's cell, and she was in there sleeping alone. Her arm was stuck out of the blanket, and he had noticed that she no longer had dirt or blood on it, so he went into the prisons laundry room, and collect a jump suit he thought would fit her. He folded it up, and opened up her cell and placed it at the end of her bed. Carl walked out into the courtyard and saw Daryl pacing around, talking to himself. Carl walked up to him.

"I don't think my dads going to wake up soon." Daryl looked at the kid in curiosity

"Ya? So?"

"I'd like to go make a run, for clothes, whatever else we need." Daryl realized the kid was asking him to take him into town. "Don't worry about Carol she will be fine." Daryl reluctantly agreed, and they got Axel, to open and close the gate so they could drive away.

Daryl knew that Carl knows what happened, how could he not? Carl could also tell that Daryl was dying to ask him.

"She did miss you." Carl broke the silence.

"Did she say so?'

"A few times at the beginning… We had a funeral for the whole group, put up fake graves… Just so we could feel closure." Daryl found that fact funny, considering they did the exact same thing for Carl and Carol. They pulled up into the Wal-Mart, and had their empty duffle bags. "Is this place over run?"

"We've cleared it a few times… Last time, we put a lock on it…" Daryl pulled out a key, and they walked into the Wal-Mart.

"I'm going to go get a crib and some better clothes for the baby." Carl headed down the isle and Daryl followed him. Carl grabbed some onezi's, and some larger baby clothes, he didn't want to have to come back for a long time. They found the baby formula mix, and packages of bottled water, and put it at the front of the store. They walked back to collect more supplies.

Carl walked into the teen section, to get some clothes for himself, he looked over and saw the teen girl section, and he thought of Beth. She sure deserved some new clothes; he threw some clothes he thought looked nice into his bag before Daryl noticed. "Should we crap clothes N' shit for anyone else?"

"Carol? She only has what we came in, and the jump suit I gave her." Daryl nodded and they headed into the women's section. The put assorted shirts and sweat pants into the bag, and grabbed socks and underwear for everyone, something's you just can't live without. "How did you get her to shower?" Daryl felt all the hairs on his spine stand up. "Cause I persisted and she seemed pretty keen on the idea of not showering." Daryl started to fight.

"I... uh… Made her." Carl didn't seem shocked or disgusted; he actually looked and felt relieved. They went back and picked up some more various supplies. They went down the junk food isle, and both sets of eyes lit up at the Kraft dinner, as little as it was, it reminded them both of a childhood they once had, and they pulled a few boxes off of the wall. They were about to leave and Carl's facial expression changed.

"Wait… We forgot something!" Carl cried out.

"What?" Before Daryl knew it, Carl was running down the isles, and when he came back, he had a hand full, of boxes of tampons, and pads. Daryl's face cringed.

"We have women in our camp, there going to need these." Carl defended himself.

"Ew." They both started laughing, and then started bringing their stuff in the car. Carl kept watch as Daryl loaded the stuff because Carl couldn't lift everything. After they got in the car, Daryl knew he had to ask Carl now, or he wouldn't get another chance, but Carl beat him to his Curiosity.

"If you washed Carol… Then."

"What the fuck happened?" Carl put on his seat belt; Daryl looked at him like he was stupid.

"I suggest you do the same." Daryl decided to humor him, and took a hand off the steering wheel, and did up the seat belt. "Somebody… Forced himself…" Daryl didn't want to hear it.

"I know." Carl looked at him, as if he knew everything, but he didn't.

"Then what the hell? You're okay with it?"

"Course I aint! I can't do shit can I? I dunno who did! I'd kill whoever did!" It was at the end of that sentence; Carl realized he didn't know EVERYTHING.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Daryl… It was someone we know_… Someone you know_."

"Get on with it!"

"Daryl, Merles alive, and he did this." Daryl Slammed on the brakes trying to process any thought he could.

(-)

Almost everyone was out in the prison courtyard when Carl and Daryl drove back in. As they got out of the car they announced that they picked up some awesome supplies, and everyone was excited, when they pulled out everything they got. Daryl immediately noticed when Carol came out of the prison, in a navy blue jumpsuit. She looked rested, and much calmer. He had to find a way to talk to her.

Carol offered Rick her assistance in setting up the crib, but what she really meant is she wanted to hold the baby. She didn't understand why this beautiful baby girl didn't have a name yet. She danced and played with the baby, changed her, and fed her. She loved holding the baby, it brought her back to a time in her life, when Sophia was a baby, and Ed wasn't a complete asshole, were she was happy. Daryl saw the genuine Carol type grin, that he missed, on her face as she held the baby, which he dubbed ass kicker. She rocked the baby to sleep, and put her in her crib, and walked back to her cell when Rick and Carl fell asleep.

Daryl came in her cell shortly after her. He sat down beside her, and much to his surprise, she kissed his cheek, and then hugged him He grabbed her and held on to her, like a life line. He tried to say something to her, but she cut him off.

"I know you know who, I want you to know that I love you." Daryl couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm going out tomorrow, to find him."

"Carol?"

"And I'm not coming back, until I kill him."


	16. Chapter 15- Covered In Blood

If you thought your life was about to end, how fast could you run? How far could you go? What would you be willing to do?  
We as humans could never know how to answer these questions, unless put in the positions ourselves. The man is running through  
the woods, from someone he long considered a ghost, could have answered these questions easily even hours before, but he had  
begun to question if his life was worth saving anymore. He had to keep his hope, he was expected somewhere, and hell, he got  
his ass through worse. He noticed a log, and jumped over it, and hid behind a near by tree. He waited as his offender stepped  
over the log, and he took his chance, he pushed his offender up against a tree and plunged a knife, through their torso.  
"Not today."

(-)

Carl slept in a little later the next day, but he wasn't the last to wake up. He had kept that special pack of clothes just for Beth, and he had planned to throw the boxes of pads and tampons, into the girl's room, and be the silent hero. He had made all of his drops, and then he came across Beth's room, she was in the middle of changing, an Carl covered his eyes, and immediately turned around. Beth noticed him right away, and she giggled, she knew he hadn't meant to peep. "Carl?"

"I... Uh... I didn't.." Carl backed away and fumbled, he couldn't muster up anything to say.

"What do you have there, in your hands?" Carl looked at the content he held.

"Umm... I." He took a breath, and closed his eyes, when he reopened them, he had regained control. "I found clothes I thought you might want." He placed the folded clothes on her bed.

"Thank you Carl!" she took a look at the clothes and instantly loved them. She noticed he had put stuff behind his back. "Whats that?" Carl brought the tampon and pad box's from behind him.

"I just thought... I didn't know what you preferred... I got some for all the girls." Beth couldn't help but have a smile  
spread across her face.

"Carl!" This is perfect!" She gave the kid a hug, and he started blushing. "How did you know?"

"Well, it was just me and Carol for 7 or 8 months. She'd scavenge food, and I'd get the rest..."

"You aren't disgusted?" Carl chuckled, he hadn't thought about that in a long time.

"at first, I guess I didn't understand... But i realized it was one of her basic needs, we had a lot of talks." Beth Smiled.

"You know Carl, your a lot different then I remember.

"I feel different to."

(-Later That Day-)

Carol had fit on her sweatpants, they felt good, and flexible. She had put on her sweater, and started packing a small go bag, as she didn't expect to be gone for a long time. Daryl was pacing around her cell, while she was getting ready to leave.

"Can ya' jus' fuckin sit down, can we jus' talk for a damn minute about this?" Carol was trying to be considerate, but this was something she had to do. She ignored him, with nothing nice to say, she chose silence. "Carol!" Daryl was sure everyone could hear them but he didn't care. "Talk!" Carol sighed.

"You cant stop me."

"I don't.. I jus' ..." Daryl didn't know if he wanted to stop her, but he needed a minute with Merle, before she did what she had too, could he handle a minute with him? Did he want to see him, because he was his brother, or because he wanted to kill Merle, himself? Carol was suddenly up close, it was like she could read his damn mind.

"I wont taunt him, or fuck around, I'll get to the point." Daryl felt a sharp tingle down his spine.  
Carol had noticed his un comfort and decided to stay just one more night. "How about you go get us some food, and meet me back here?" Daryl decided that was a great idea, and he headed to get them some supper.

Daryl walked into the prison cafeteria, everyone was eating, and laughing, he felt very out of place. he started grabbing food, when Rick caught his attention. "Daryl?" Daryl made eye contact with him. "Are you okay? is Carol?"

"I'm working on it." That was his way of telling everyone to back off for the night. He picked up the two bowls of food, walked pass ass kicker and kissed the baby on the forehead, then headed back to Carols cell.

(-)

Carol's cell was empty when he got there, he panicked when he thought that Carol had left, but her packed bag was still there. He knew that there was only one way she could go, the shower room. He cautiously walked to the shower room, and when he got there, the room was empty, or so he thought. He stepped in and the door was shut and locked behind him. He turned around and saw Carol. She was wearing an over sized white T-shirt and nothing else. She walked over to the the shower head, and turned it on. She slowly walked to Daryl, Who still had his cross bow in hand. She lifted it out of his hands, and put it out of the way of the water.

"whatr' you doin?"

"Shh." She walked back to him, she put her hands on his shoulders, and put her hands under the seams of his vest. She pealed off the layer, and he stood in shock and confusion, but he wasn't protesting. She tared at his belt, and undid his pants button, and then pulled him under the shower. The water poured down on them, and Daryl held the woman in his arms, he began to feel a similar sensation, desire. He ripped off her T-Shirt, the only thing that stood between her beautiful body and his eyes.

"I'm not going to have many shirts left if you keep doing that." Daryl laughed, but it only made him feel more inexperienced. She pushed her mouth to his, perhaps to eagerly, because she wanted him to know she loved everything he did. Carol pulled off his pants and threw them on the bench, so they would dry. Daryl grabbed her hips, and lifted her up around his waste. Things got sweaty, and closer, Daryl leaned her against the shower wall, he embraced her in a kiss, and with the first push in, he said "I love you too Carol, I love you so much."

A single tear fell down the woman's face, remembering where she had been just a few hours ago. She looked at her surroundings, and saw some pretty trees.

"You tried."

She felt a pain, and grabbed her torso, she brought her hand back up, covered in blood.


	17. Chapter 16- Out Of The Woods

Daryl woke up, his eyes were burning, he was still tired. He stretched out to grab a hold of Carol, but felt an emptiness beside him, he sat up and looked around the cell, and she wasn't there. He quickly shuffled out of bed, he looked around- and didn't find- her packed bag. He rushed out of the cell, past everyone, into the courtyard, "Carol?" He ran to the fence, he climbed up it, attracting walkers to him, "Carol!" Rick and Carl had followed Daryl, and they saw what he was doing, he was putting everyone in jeopardy. Rick ran towards the fence, and started pulling Daryl off, he succeeded when he saw a walker get closer. They fell to the ground, and Daryl nearly rolled over, and knocked Rick in the mouth, until he realized Rick had saved his life. Rick offered his hand, to help Daryl up, but he ignored it. Carl took a step forward.

"I tried Daryl, I really tried... but she couldn't have been stopped." Daryl headed inside the prison, when he came out, he had had his cross bow."

"Open the gate." Rick walked over to open the gate, Carl got pissed off.

"Your just going to let him leave?" Rick didn't stop, or hesitate.

"He let her go once, and I don't want to be the guy that makes him do it again." Carl backed off, but still had a point to make.

"I love Carol too, but she wouldn't want him risking his life and the groups life chasing her."  
It didn't matter to Daryl, as soon as the gate was open, he was gone.

(-)

Her breathing became heavier, and she found it harder and more painful with each gasp of air. Merle had been long gone. Her sight had become blurry, and her will had been lost. She pulled her hand up to her neck, and grabbed on to a chain. She pulled it off, with any strength she had left. She shakily brought the locket up to her sight line. She stuck her nail, in the crack of the heart shaped locket and popped it open, showing a photo of Sophia, when she was 5 years old. She started coughing, an intense pain shot up her body, and some blood came out of her mouth. She felt death just around the corner, she took a look at the locket. "I... Lo... love you." She heard moaning, and when she looked over the grass in front of her face, she saw a walker, just a short distance away, she closed her eyes, and made peace with herself.

(-)

Daryl was walking cautiously through the woods, he had taken out a few walkers, but truth be told, he would know what to do if he got swarmed. He heard somebody whistling, he recognized the song, and then the person right away. It was Merle, whistling the X-Files theme song, he did this often, even before the outbreak. Daryl rushed behind a tree, when he saw another man walk up to Merle. The man and him were laughing about something.

"Glad to see she didn't rip into you."

"Naw, no, lil' bitch is gunna' get Merle down."

"Do you have her head?" Merle looked disoriented, and then shook his head no. "The weapon?" He nodded yes, and then pulled out a knife, which judging by the one attached to his stump, he didn't need. he handed it to the other man, it had blood on it, fresh blood. "Lets go collect her head?" Merle smiled.

"I'll take ya' to the bitch, shes from my ol' group, has a kid I think." Daryl put the pieces together. He followed closely behind them. They walked for no more then 3 minutes. They took out a walker, with a silenced gun. He stood a mere 10 feet away from them, with only a log blocking his view of their feet and the ground. Merle started laughing and pointed at the ground.

"Well shit, she's still kickin'." the other guy didn't look pleased.

"Bring me her head once you've killed her, I'm going home." The man walked walked extra fast away, he was soon out of sight.

Merle rolled his eyes, and brought his knife stump up to stab something. Daryl ran at him full force, yelling, to distract him, they both crashed into the ground at a harsh force.

"Daryl? Yer alive?" his greeting was met with a punch to the face. Daryl looked over at Carol, who's eyes were fighting to stay open, Merle regained control of himself, and saw the way his brother was looking at this woman, and he knew that he loved her. "She's long gone baby brother, walker food!" he started laughing, Daryl grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. "She deserved it, she came at me"

"I wonder why?" Merle found this amusing, and took control of Daryl, he punched Daryl in the face, repeatedly. He got close down to Daryl's face,

"I bet I touched er' before ya."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He reached up and got one hit in, and pissed Merle off.

"Is Ed dead?" Daryl gave him a confused face. Merle kept beating is brother, and Daryl was loosing consciousness "I thought so, huh, she was pretty tight for someone who aint a virgin, not half bad either." Daryl fought to stay awake, against the blackness. He thought he saw something silver at Merle's neck, but he passed out before he could figure it out.

(-)

Carol 's eyes may have been struggling, but her hearing seemed to be better, she heard Merle near her again, and then she heard Daryl, was she dreaming? Dead? When she pushed herself as hard as she could, she saw Merle beating Daryl's skull. She wormed her way over to them, feeling like she could die any minute. She picked up a dropped blade.

"...who aint a virgin, not half bad either." She sat up, and brought the knife to Merle's neck.

"Well you were... awful." She slit his throat, and fell to the ground.

(-)

A man pulls up, gets out of the car, feels for pulses, feels two, he pulls the girl first, and lays her in his truck. He then comes back, and drags the man, he tosses him beside the girl. He jabs the dead man in his head, and gets in his truck, and drives out of the woods.


	18. Chapter 17- I Never Thought

The truck was driving down a narrow, bumpy road, it had gotten dark outside. One of the bumps had rendered Daryl conscious. He woke up with a splitting headache, and felt his heart in his throat, when he looked at Carol, she appeared to be dead. He sat up and realized he was in the back of a truck. He looked over at Carol, he put his head down on her chest, and heard a faint, weak heart beat. He put his hand on her wound, and then the truck came to a stop. Daryl had perked up, ready to fight, but he felt that he should beg, to save Carol, however, Daryl doesn't beg. The truck door opened, and Daryl took another look at his surroundings. There was a white fence in a what seemed to be a nice neighborhood, the man looked in the truck, and saw Daryl. He saw Daryl holding Carols hand, and he saw Daryl ready to kill. "Now, I'm not here to hurt you, but if you want to save her, bring her in the house, its dark, we don't have much time." Daryl picked Carol up and headed for the front door, when he looked back in the truck, he saw a little boy in the front seat, who was moving around funny, and then he realized he was a walker, and as long as he stayed in the truck, that was okay with him. The man rushed Daryl in, "C'mon now!" Daryl brought her in promptly behind him, and laid her down where the man told him too. "Was she bit?"

"No... Stabbed." the man nodded his head. He ran in the kitchen and as he was there the man was directing him.

"Take her shirt off, or her pants, wherever she is stabbed." He noticed the look on Daryl's face "I need to address her wound" Daryl ripped off Carols shirt and saw the stab wound, and the man came out with a bucket, cloth, needle and thread. He started cleaning her wound and then spooled the thread through the needle. "Were going to want to do this before she wakes up, but just in case, hold her mouth and body down." Daryl swooped over to the arm of the couch, and placed his hand on her mouth, and his arm around her chest. With the first needle through skin, Carol woke up instantly, screaming, when she couldn't, she bit Daryl's hand, and when the pain was too much, she passed back out. The man finished, and covered Carol with a blanket. Daryl remained at her side holding her hand.

"Is she gonna make it?"

"Judging by her wound, she held it together, must have hurt like a bitch, but shes made it this far, I see her sticking around for a bit longer." Daryl brushed his hand through his hair. "Is she your wife?" Daryl shook his head no.

"She's my... gir... I donno'... She's mine." The man understood him.

"I aint complainin' but what were ya' doing out there? Why'd ya save us?" The man started laughing.

"My son, he was bitten a while ago."

"Sorry."

"No, its okay... He made me promise to find my friend, and to help good people, who are in trouble."

"How do ya know we're good people?" The man started cleaning the bucket.

"Well I didn't, I thought i was going to keep driving, I mean she slit the mans throat, but then i saw you, and her wound, figured he hit first."

"That other guy?"

"Dead as a fucking doornail, I'd say he suffered too, the wound wasnt that deep, he was aware when he bled out and died." Daryl looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry if you cared about him."

"Don't be, he got what he... I don't blame her." The brought his bucket back to the kitchen. Daryl looked around the room, he saw a family portrait, that he recognized. He stood up and walked towards the portrait, it was Rick, Lori and Carl. He was in Ricks house. The man came back, and noticed him staring at Ricks photo.

"Do you know him?" The man said hopefully.

"Yeah, he's like the leader of our group." The man smiled.

"That's him with his family, if you ever thought he had one, I never thought he'd find them."

"He did."

"Well I'll be damned." Daryl remembered the trip they made to Atlanta, to retrieve a gun bag, with a walkie talkie, and a man Rick owes a debt too. What was his name?

"Is your name Morgan?" The man had a face splitting grin.

"Rick, hes the man, the friend, I promised Duane I'd find."

(-)

Carol woke up on the couch, when she opened her eyes, she saw Daryl, with another man, they were eating, and laughing. Daryl noticed her awake right away. "I'm not dead?" Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Not today." Carol squeezed his hand back, and fell back asleep.

The next day, Carol was filled in, and the boys went out to scavenge for food, and then they were going to leave. Carol felt weird in Rick's house. She decided to take a walk around it. She stepped into a bedroom, which was obviously Rick and Lori' s, she sat at the side of the bed, and opened a bedside table, which obviously belonged to Rick. All that she found in the drawer was a cell phone charger, and a bible. She rolled over to Lori's side, and opened her side. She saw a note book, which turned to be a diary. She opened up the Diary which was titled "RICKS COMA" and flipped through the book, they were all letters to Rick, written each day until the apocalypse started. She turned to the last entry and read:

_Dear Rick,_

_I feel sick to my stomach, knowing what i did._  
_ I told you about it in previous letters, because i_  
_ feel like i should tell you what i do each day your gone. _  
_I had Shane over again last night, and I don't even know why, _  
_I don't even love him. Carl came in and saw us this morning, and_  
_ that's when I told him it was over between him and I. I will one _  
_day make up this stupid affair to you, you deserve better, _  
_and i hope you wake up soon. I love you, more than I could love anyone else._

_Yours Always: Lori._

Carol snapped the book shut, and brought it to her bag, she thought Rick should have this, all the things she intended on telling him, but never got the chance. She walked into Carl's room, and found a teddy bear on the bed, a raggedy old thing, that looked like it had been through hell. She picked up the teddy, and put it in her bag, because something inside of her knew that it was once important to him, and would maybe bring back part of the lost child inside of him. Daryl and Morgan came back shortly after that, and they decided now was a good time as any to hit the road.

(-DAYS LATER-)

They arrived in the prison, it had been a week since they left, and they all almost didn't say a word to each other the entire trip there. Morgan and Rick's reunion was beautiful, and sad, when they both had learned that they lost a loved one. Carol hugged Rick, and handed him the little book of letters, she was sure he wouldn't read them anytime soon, but she thought they were his to have . Carl nearly blew a gasket when he saw Carol, he ran into her nearly knocking her over, and she returned the hug. She was about to give him his bear, when she noticed Beth, and Carl staring at Beth, she decided to save it for another day.

Morgan settled into his cell, and isolated himself. Everyone had, had a long day and was worn out. Daryl helped Carol to her cell, as she was not strong enough to even lay down by herself. He got her into bed, and left the cell, he need air, he needed to think. Carl was near Daryl while he was pacing.

"Don't be mad at her Daryl." Daryl frowned and was ready to argue.

"She killed my brother."

"Your brother violated her, and stabbed her, and almost killed you, you should thank her."

"He's my damn brother!"

"And he DAMN WELL DESERVED TO DIE." Daryl backed off, he walked back to Carols cell. He couldn't help but to be mad at Carol, but he understood her.

He entered Carols cell as quietly as he could. He sat down on the edge of the bed, when he heard a brail voice, "Are you okay?" He didn't feel like talking so he laid down beside cuddled up to him, and he vowed to forgive her somehow.

The entire group was waken up by yelling, and when they got out in the court yard, they saw a man most people didn't know. He pulled his Microphone to his mouth and continued to yell,

"I want my man back, Merle? Merle come out here."

This is the man was the same man that asked for Carol's head.


	19. Chapter 18- Look In The Woods

Rick told everyone but Glenn, Daryl and himself to stay inside. The man stood on the other side of the fence, with a group of at least 20 behind him. He had a sinister grin on his face, and he was pretty well dressed considering the world had ended. "I want my man back, send him back unharmed, and we will go away in peace." Rick looked over at Daryl, confused.

"He wants Merle? This is going to get ugly." They started walking to the fence, and didn't know Carol had followed closely behind them. They got to the fence and the man recognized Carol right away, and she remembered the man taking the last of hers and Carl's supplies. The man gave his megaphone to the man beside him.

"I want my man back, and now I'm sure you've got him." Rick stepped forward and took his leadership stance.

"You need something, you talk to me, leave them out of this." The man raised his eyebrow.

"You their leader? I can appreciate that, I'm the leader of my group, they call me The Governor, and if you could point me in the direction of Merle Dixon that would be most beneficial."

"I haven't seen Merle Dixon for nearly a year." The Governor believed Rick.

"I don't doubt that, you must be Officer friendly, the one who left him on a roof to die." Rick showed no fear.

"I went back, but yes, the very same." The Governor cleared his throat.

"Well you may not know where he is, but this one does." He pointed at Carol; the boys turned around and realized that she was even there. "Seeing as you're here and all, glad to see you're feeling better." This irked Carol. "Oh and thanks for lettings us borrow those supplies a little while ago." He was polite, but taunting. She yelled and starting running closer to the fence, and was damn well ready to climb it and kill him. As she had grabbed the wire in the fence, Daryl pulled her back, accidentally grabbing her wound. She screamed and when he let her go, she slapped him across the face.

"Fuck!" Glenn noted the situation, and he grabbed Carol's arms, to allow Daryl to cool down, and her to regain her senses. The Governor was smiling.

"You ought to' control this one." He took note of Daryl's beat up face, and the blood now appearing on Carol's shirt from her ripped stitches. He walked up closer to the fence and ducked his head, to get Carols height. "Where's Merle?" Carol smiled thinking of ripping the knife through the bastard's skin; she could have died right then and there, as long as she killed Merle. "Ma'am? I know I'm being pushy."

"Look in the woods." Carol sad calmly.

"The woods? Why would I look there?" Carols smirk, turned into a full blown smile.

"Because I stuck a knife in his throat, and left him for walker food." The Governor stayed calm, but inside he was furious. Daryl stayed calm too, but deep down was very sad and very angry.

"Hmm…" He looked at Daryl, and couldn't help but notice his resemblance to Merle. "Is your name Daryl?" Daryl nodded. "Merle never stopped looking for you. He loved you very much."

"What are ya' getten' at?" The man licked his lips.

"One of my best men is dead, to make this even, I want to take you, if your as good as Merle said you are, I'd consider you an asset, and who would want to stick around a girl that killed your blood?"

"I aint goin' nowhere with you."

"I think you should reconsider. If you don't come, I will just kill your entire group." He seemed pleased with himself. Daryl sighed.

"Whatever, I'm sick of these people." He turned around to get his stuff and Carol followed him up to his indoor watch tower.

"What are you doing?"

"Aint it obvious? I'm leavin'" He started throwing what little he had in his bag.

"Why? He could kill you!" She started pulling his stuff out of his bag.

"I aint got nothing to lose." She dropped the item she had in hand on the floor.

"What about me?" He picked up what she dropped and packed it back up.

"What about ya? You killed my brother; you didn't expect everythin' to be all fucking rays of sunshine if you did that, did you?" She stood frozen in place, holding his favorite grey shirt.

"I expected you to understand." He tried to pull the shirt out of her hands, and she didn't let go.

"He didn't kill ya, you're still fuckin' standing and he's not. Ya want me to understand I don't, why couldn't you jus' let it go!?"

"He… He rapped me!" He tried to pull at the shirt once more, but she had more leverage.

"So he sticks his dick in ya' without yer permission, and you stick your knife in him, Fair fucking trade to you?"

"He stabbed me! He almost beat you to death!" Daryl stopped listening and made a last attempt to take the shirt from her, but she wasn't giving it up.

"Ugh! Jus' fuckin keep it." He let go of the shirt and picked up his bag and his keys to his motor cycle. Carol stayed in the prison; she couldn't bear to watch him leave. Daryl pulled out his motorcycle; The Governor looked displeased.

"Well I was prepared to kill you all, but I'd say a fair trade has been made." Rick and Glenn opened the gate for Daryl, and he drove out. The Governors group all turned and Daryl followed without looking back.

(-)

Late that night Carol was in her cell, crying on her cot. Rick was walking by her room.

"Can I come in?" Carol nodded Rick stepped in, and sat on her cot.

"You know he did that, so we would live." Carol shook her head no.

"He did it because I killed his brother and he hates me." Rick put his arm around Carol, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know that's not true."

"He said so Rick, to my face, he said so." Rick held Carol.

"He just needed to make sure you wouldn't go after him."

"Why?"

"Cause you would and you know it." Carol chuckled through her tears, but then quickly felt the sadness back, when she realized, even though he may have done it to save them, there was something sincere in his voice, when he said it. Rick waited till she stopped crying, and went to leave, to take care of Judith, which was the name Carl had given the baby.

Carol picked up Daryl's shirt, and put it on; she lied in bed, just in his shirt, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

(-)

A few weeks past where everything was calm, and Carol was beginning to feel okay. She still missed Daryl, but she had to get over it, in this world, dwelling does even less good then before. Carl had become more independent and less reliant on her, but she honestly missed the boy at her side. She walked up to Carl, as he was trying yet again to get Beth's attention. She over heard Beth telling Carl she would kill for some fish, and his face lit up. He turned around and saw Carol closer than expected.

"Did you hear that? She wants fish!" Carol smiled.

"Would you like to go fishing Carl? We could bring it back and surprise her"

"Really? You're the best!"

Carol cleared it with Rick, considering they survived together for 7 months, he trusted her completely. They packed up the car with Dale's old fishing gear, and drove off.

They were sitting in the boat; they had caught a few fish. Carl was telling Carol about when he and his dad were trick or treating, and he went as a fish, and he couldn't remember why. "Do you miss Daryl?"

Carol sighed. "Very much..."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Carl bowed his head. Carol looked for something to make the situation happier.

"Carl, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Carol pulled out the teddy bear that she had held off giving him. "Where did you find this?" He said very happily.

"When Morgan brought us back, he was in your house, I figured you'd missed it" Carl hugged the Teddy bear, and a child like grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you Carol!" He hugged Carol and they caught a few more fish. The sun was going to go down soon, and they figured it was time to leave. They rowed the boat back ashore, and put the boat on top of the car, and the fish in the trunk. The closed the trunk and heard some laughing, and the bushes started to move.

"Did you see where it ran?" they over heard.

"Jus' up here." The trees rustled more, and out came a familiar face with a cross bow, and once more, Daryl and Carol stood in front of each other.


	20. Chapter 19- That Shit Will Kill You

**_A/N: In spirit of the Holiday's. Happy Holidays everyone: Enjoy!_**

Carl couldn't contain his excitement, he ran up to Daryl and hugged him. It took Daryl completely by surprise, considering he was still trying to believe he was looking at Carol, he halfheartedly put one arm around Carl, and the guy he was with, looked at him like he was stupid. "It went up there, go find it." Daryl ordered the guy.

"Governor isn't going to-"

"Shut the hell up." he smacked the guy on the head. "Are you in charge here?"

"No but..."

"Then go find the damn thing." The guy rolled his eyes and headed back in the woods.

Daryl awkwardly turned around and gave Carol and Carl a half like smile. Carl went on to ask a million questions, and Carol told him to go wait in the car. Carl sighed and walked into the car and slammed the passenger door shut. Daryl let out a laugh, and Carol smiled. Daryl stepped a little closer to her. "How are ya' these days Carol?"

"I'm well, getting colder these days, figured I'd take Carl out before it gets to unsafe, How-re you?"

"I'm good, the set up aint so bad were this guy came from." Carol shivered as a cold breeze rushed by, She was only wearing a t shirt. "You cold?"

"I'm just fine." Daryl nodded.

"I think about comin' back some days, but Governor, he would come get me." Carol gulped.

"Are you okay? I mean are you okay there?"

"Yeah, its a nice place." Carol nodded,and Daryl looked around them, probably for the guy he was with. "Its aint a good place though, but its nice." Carol looked at him suspiciously.

"What does that mean?"

"I hope ya' never find out." Carol started shivering and Daryl took off his jacket, with his leather angel winged vest "Here take it." Carol shook her head no. "You've been shiverin' the whole time, take it." She still refused. "Fuckin' stubborn ass woman." Carol smirked, and Daryl put his jacket on her.

Carol almost couldn't control her body anymore, and she fell into Daryl's arms. Daryl tensed up, and felt awkward.

"Do you still hate me?"

"I never could hate ya', I am mad though." He heard rustling and squeezed Carol tightly, and kissed her forehead, and quickly let go. "You should drive back now, an' don't look back." Carol was confused, Daryl never seemed more, scared. She turned around and got in the car.

"Good bye Daryl." she closed the door and drove away.

Daryl stayed there, and the other guy came back. "I got the son of a bitch'!" He held a head in his hand, of the man who questioned The Governors authority. Daryl sighed.

"Lets go back."

(-)

Beth was very happy with Carl when he brought in the fish, and Carol smiled at the kids attempts to woo her. Rick greeted Carol with a hug, they had been developing a brotherly/sisterly kind of love. He noticed Daryl's jacket almost immediately. Rick had been concerned for Carol, it took her two weeks to sleep after Daryl left, which was the same thing Daryl did when Carol was gone. He noticed how Carol always wen in her cell early at night

"Are you okay Carol?" She shook her head no, and he hugged her again. "Is Daryl okay?"

"I think so."

-

Later on, Carol decided to have a shower, she locked the shower room door behind her, hung up her clothes, and turned the water on. as the water poured down on her She vividly remembered when her and Daryl were in here, she remembered his touch, him holding her up against the wall and his desire for her. Tears prickled in her eyes, as she thought of her lost love. She had decided she had cried enough over Daryl, and this was her last time. She washed the rest of the soap out of her hair, turned off the water and wrapped her self up in a towel. She unlocked the bathroom door, and headed towards her cell, when she came across Morgan, who was just hanging out on the floor, hanging his feet over the edge on the second floor.

"I heard you saw Daryl today, Carl wont shut up about it."

"Just friends running into each other, no big deal."

"Anyone who's got eyes, cant tell you two are more than friends."

"We were."

"Were?"

"A thing of the past Morgan." She continued into her cell.

(-)

A couple weeks went by, and that turned into a month. The cold breeze had turned into full out snow. Rick had decided it would bring people normality to celebrate Christmas, and they had been marking it on Herschel s Calender. Rick wasn't entirely wrong, and it was nice to see the group look forward to something. Carl and Beth had grown closer, but Beth seemed more interested in a friendship. Herschel had become more accustomed to his missing leg, and everything seemed normal. Carol had picked up one bad habit, not entirely foreign to her, smoking, Daryl left his pack there, and she had one every once in a while, and watching everybody with there family made her feel more alone. She decided she needed a smoke so she stepped out of the prison and lit the cigarette. She noticed a figure climb the fence, in a distance. The figure started running at her, she could tell when he was 20 feet away from her, it was Daryl.

"What are you doing here tonight?" Carol asked with no emotion.

"What are ya' doing with this?" He pulled the cigarette out of her hand and puffed it himself. "This shit will kill ya'." she laughed at the irony.

"But seriously, why are you here?"

"Its Christmas. Governor said I could stop by, see everyone... Said he'd send a search party, case I decide on not coming back... I aint that stupid though."

"I'm glad your here." Daryl nodded, and headed inside the prison. Everyone was glad to see him, and they spent the remainder of the night laughing, drinking and catching up. They all wanted to know how it was in Woodbury and Daryl was vague, but gave no reason for alarm. He hugged everyone one goodbye, one by one in their cells, and then he came across Carols, he had planned on spending a little more time with Carol, and he needed it to. He walked into her cell, and she was reading. He took a seat on the cot.

"I have to leave soon, long as I'm back before noon tomorrow." Daryl rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Daryl just grunted and rolled his eyes, after nearly two months, the woman still knew him. "C'mon now, you said so yourself, you don't have a lot of time." Daryl sighed again.

"Woodbury aint... I mean... Its not right there, and I don't wanna go back, but if i don't..." Daryl had a sparkle in his eye and Carol was unsure what to do.

"I don't know what you want me to say Daryl?" Daryl's mouth twitched.

"I want you...to be you... Carol... "

"Oh you want me to be there for you? Comfort you? After what? You can't deal with what I did, what i deserved to do, so you leave for two months, and you want me to be me? Well here is me, and I say Fuck you." Daryl's eye brows raised.

"Fuck me? Ya' fuckin' killed my brother, what did you expect?" Carol rolled her eyes.

"We've had this conversation, You hate me, you'll never forgive me, blah fucking blah!" Daryl was pissed off.

"I don't hate you, I fuckin' hate myself." Carol shot out of the chair she was reading in, and sat beside him. He moved away from her.

"Don't do that! Why would you do that?" Carol grabbed on to Daryl's hand.

"Cause' I should hate you... But I cant... Cause I..." he couldn't bring himself to say that he loved her, he couldnt admit it to himself, but she knew. "I miss you Carol."

"I miss you too."

Carol started to unbutton Daryl's shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Love me today, like we could die tomorrow, cause we might." He let her continue to unbutton his shirt, and and lifted hers off. He gently pushed her into the cot, she reached up and kissed his neck, and nibbled his ear. He felt a familiar sensation, and he loosened the strings on her sweatpants. She undid his pants and felt him trembling. She rotated so he was laying down, and she was on him. She leaned down and kissed him, she straddled him and held her weight up with his hands, and with the first push they both squeezed each others hand, and when they got comfortable, they started really enjoying it. When they finished Carol nearly flopped from being so tired, and Daryl held her up with his arm.

"So this your Idea of a late night booty call?" Carol asked. Daryl started laughing.

"I aint never had a booty call in M' life." Carol thought the idea of Daryl being a virgin ridiculous, but if he was, she felt proud to have his. After an hour or so, Daryl and Carol got dressed, and she walked him out the door, she handed him his jacket. "Naw you keep it, I'll be back for it one day." Carol smiled, she knew he was reassuring her. He was getting ready to leave, and Carol put a cigarette behind his ear, and a match in his pocket, and kissed him goodbye, and he was off.


	21. Chapter 20- She Will Be Missed

Daryl hopped the prison fence, and figured he would make it back in time. He didn't like Woodbury at all, and he hated that he had to go back. Judging by the sun, and temperature outside, he had figured he had 2 or 3 hours to get to Woodbury, when travel time was only an hour on foot. Daryl felt he had unfinished business in the area, and tracked himself back to the area Morgan found Carol and him in. He walked up to the familiar tree, with the large log beside it. Walking steadily, he saw a body like shape, buried under the snow. He looked around him for any close range walkers, and he saw nothing. He knelt down and wiped the snow off the body. It was just who he thought it was, Merle. He sighed as he pulled him out and saw that his legs and one arm had been completely chewed off. The Governor said that if Daryl found Merles body, he could bring him back and bury him. Daryl picked up Merles body, and headed back to Woodbury.

He arrived at the gates and the Governor was waiting for him, greeted him with a smile. The gates opened, and Daryl dragged Merle behind him. The Governor ordered some men, to prep Merles body, even though he had been there for a month, the cold weather had preserved his body well. "How was your trip Daryl?" Daryl became agitated

"They don't have as much supplies as ya' thought, none worth takin'." The Governor gave Daryl a smirk.

"That's not what I asked."

"It was fine." Daryl said impatiently.

"They seemed to have taken you in, gave you enough food to make you strong enough to lift Merle here."

"He's half gone!" Daryl laughed. The Governor looked displeased. Andrea walked by the Governor and waved. The Governor looked at Daryl desperately. "Don't tell her their alive."

"I haven't yet, have I?" Daryl rolled his eyes, and started walking to the little apartment they set up for him, and was distracted by Michonne, a girl that had rescued Andrea. She had a pretty good idea who the Governor was, but Daryl would be killed if he mentioned any of the bastard's schemes.

"Where did you go?" Daryl always blew her off.

"Out for a trip."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. Where's Ryan?" Daryl rolled his eyes, Ryan was the man that he and Duke were sent to kill, and bring back a head.

"I don't know, welcome to go find him." Daryl pointed in the forest. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"I want to leave, but Andrea's caught up in the Governor."

"Whatever."

Daryl continued walking to his place, and Michonne followed him, despite being a pain in his ass, when she wasn't trying to figure out the Governor. She walked with him back to his room, and went up with him. Daryl put down his cross bow and sat on his chair. Michonne followed him into his room; she put down her bag and sat on his bed. "Why won't you tell me where you were?"

"Cause it aint your business." Daryl put his arm on the rest, and leaned his head against his hand. Michonnes eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Daryl sighed, he wasn't mad at Michonne; he just didn't want to be there.

"Its not you." Michonne stood up and walked in front of him.

"You look stressed out and tensed up." Daryl gave her a half smile, but was really uncomfortable with how close she was. Michonne sighed and started taking her shirt off. Daryl immediately covered his eyes.

"What tha' fuck are ya' doin?" Michonne immediately stepped back.

"In this age, we much release tension, its just sex."

"Oh my god, get tha' fuck out." Daryl pointed at the door, and she turned to walk out. "And don't let the door fuckin' hit ya!" As Michonne walked out the door, the Governor walked in. Daryl just wanted to be alone.

"We have no way of trusting your judgment of what the prisons worth, we are sending out scouts to go take their supplies, in the morning, and if they do don't comply, well." Daryl shot out of his chair.

"THAT'S FUCKIN BULLSHIT." The Governor smiled.

"That's the final decision." The Governor walked out of Daryl's room, and Daryl made a plan for that night. What neither of them knew was that Michonne was hiding and over heard everything, and made a plan of her own.

Later on that night, Woodbury was insane, Michonne was nowhere to be found. She had escaped, and later on, when they had stopped looking for her, they realized Daryl had too.

(-)

The Governor went with the scout group to the prison the next day. This time everyone was on the courtyard with guns, and Michonne was there too, she must have warned them. The Governor one again brought his megaphone to his face. "I just want my man back, Daryl? Where are you?" Michonne ran up to the fence.

"He's not here, you may not be out numbered, but you have one smart man, with 20 dumb men. We have 10 smart men."

"Tsk, tsk, you always were wondering who I was, well here you go." He brought his gun up to Beth, and shot her, and started laughing. Carl and Herschel ran to Beth's side, crying.

"YOU BASTARD!" Carl cried.

"Now I suggest you-" he was interrupted when shots fired from the lookout took out at least five men. "So he is here, where?"

"He isn't here!" The Governor looked around, he had figured Daryl would be standing with them; he's not the type to cower and hide.

"Not yet." A few minutes of an awkward silence had happened. "I'm sick of waiting. Carol, come here." Carol looked around, and everyone was telling her not to. "We may have twenty dumb men, but we have twenty dumb men, with really big guns, I suggest you step forward." Carol kissed Carl and Rick on the cheek, as walked to the fence, hell bent it would be the last time she saw them. Carol got to the fence, and the governor ordered her to climb over it, or he'd kill everyone, so she did. One of the Governors men grabbed Carol, and tied her hands up. "Now, I want you to tell Daryl, when he gets here, cause he will get here, that we have Carol, and he is welcome to come rescue her, I want you to all recognize this situation for what it is, out town has at least fifty other people who will protect us, so only send Daryl." The Governor looked at the man with Carol. "Put her in the van. As the other man was shoving Carol in the van, the Governor turned around. "Also tell Daryl, Carol will be taken care of, by this group of men, who have been more then lonely the last few months, and they outnumber me, I'm sure you are similar to this feeling. It's urgent he comes as fast as he can." The Governor Drove off, leaving the group in a panic.

Rick looked at Michonne. "How dare you bring that wrath here?" Michonne looked stunned, and then guilty. Rick was comforting Herschel and Carl, and Maggie was crying on Glenn's shoulder. A little while later they had dug a grave for Beth, and had their own ceremony. Carl was the only one who could stand up and say anything.

"Beth was good girl; she was a great sister and daughter, and a wonderful friend. She was great with Judith, and she will be missed. I will miss her." The whole group bowed their heads as Rick and Morgan shoveled dirt onto the dead girl's grave.

(-)

Later on Rick was out side with Morgan, and they saw what they had guessed to be Daryl, hopping the fence. When he got up to Rick, he noticed Rick's expression and could tell something was wrong. "Where is Carol?" Rick looked down, and Morgan looked at Daryl. Rick said to the ground.

"Governor took her, said only you could go get her." Morgan made eye contact with Daryl.

"I suggest you hurry your ass up, if you don't want Carol to go through what Merle put her through.


	22. Chapter 21- They Will All Pay

The van she was in was cold, she was thankful she had put on Daryl's jacket earlier that morning. They had put a blindfold on her, and she could hear the sneers and snickers of her captors. The Governor had made some feeble attempt to talkT to Carol, but she didn't bother with a response, and judging by his sighs, it pissed him off, which pleased Carol. The ride suddenly turned bumpy, and Carol found it hard to hold herself up, she was tankful the door was right beside her, and she had something to hold. In this moment, she wasn't scared for her, she was scared what they would to do Daryl, when he tried to rescue her. She really didn't want him too, she much rather ed Daryl went off, and tried the best he could to live the best he can in this awful world, but these were all dreams and far from her reality.

The truck started slowing down, and she could hear muffled commands. She heard the side door open, and felt everybody get out. the door beside her opened and was grabbed by at least two men. Things seemed silent, and then her blindfold had fallen off, she looked around and saw what looked like a normal, pre apocalyptic town. All the lights in the houses had shut off, and it was pitch black out side, a man lifted her blindfold back on before she got to see anything else. She heard a familiar voice, a female one, call for a man named 'Phillip' the Governor pushed Carol behind the other men, so she blended in with the crowd. "Where were you?" The woman asked. The Governor was delayed but came up with a fast excuse.

"We went out to scavenge medical supplies."

"Any luck?" And with that inquisitive tone, she realized she was listening to a ghost, Andrea. She immediately tried to call her name, but her mouth had been covered

"No not really, how about you go back to my place, I'll meet you there." He was so fake. Andrea agreed, and you heard a slight kissing noise, immediately Carol felt sick to her stomach.

She was dragged into a room, and heard the door being locked behind her. Her blindfold was taken off, and she was behind a table. The Governor came in and sat down, along with another man who stayed standing. "Hello Carol." Carol rolled her eyes. "I know your first name, its only polite you know ours."

"I dont care to know them." The Governor smirked.

"I'm Phillip, and this is Daryl's friend Duke. We didn't mean any harm in taking you, we just want our friend back, and you are the easiest way to get him."

"Well if your so sure you will get him with me, why did you kill Beth?" Carol demanded.

"Just Collateral, I needed everyone to know how serious I was." Carol looked away from the Governor. "As I was saying Carol, This is Duke and he wasn't really the most desirable man before the Meat-heads took over, so you can imagine he is even less so now." Carol looked at the man who had a disgusting smile on his face. The door opened and four more men walked in. "This is Andrew, Consasio, Leroy and Garrison. They all have similar stories as Duke." All four men stood there arms crossed. The Governor looked at Carol, "Take your pick, Whos first?

(-)

Daryl couldn't believe what he had heard, all he wanted to do was run in the other direction, but everything went numb, he felt hopeless as he couldn't lift his feet from the ground, instead he tumbled to the ground. He grabbed a hold of the grass under the snow and clenched on to it as hard as he could. He yelled loudly, Rick grabbed Morgan and pulled him away. Daryl stood up, yelling. He walked into the prison, with Rick in behind him, telling everyone to leave him alone. Daryl marched right for the shower room. He started punching the wall, cracking and eventually breaking the tiles on one side of the shower room. He punched one of the facets off. "STUPID!" He punched into the wall, more tiles fell off. "MOTHER!" He Kicked a whole through the wall. "FUCKING!" He walked over to the bench and ripped it out of the floor. "BASTARD!" He had tired him self out. Water was spraying all around the shower room, he sat there with his bloody, and bruised. He was breathing heavily. Rick walked in, "I'm gonna kill... Every last... Mother Fucking... Bastard." He wiped the water off of his face. He stood up, and grunted, he walked past Rick, who looked deeply concerned. "I'm fine... Just got to get ready." Rick nodded, and shut off the water in the prison, until he could find a more appropriate time to fix the shower room.

Daryl stormed into Carol's cell. He sat on the cot, and picked up an unfolded shirt, on she probably slept in. He clenched the shirt as tight a he could, and immediately released when Michonne walked by, and then in the cell. She sat in Carols reading chair, and leaned forward. She bit her lip. "Got somethin' to say? Fuckin' say it, put a mother fuckin' cherry on my day." Michonne's eye brow raised, and she sighed.

"All you had to say was you had a girlfriend." She was referring to his un interest.

"Wouldn't have done it neither way."

"Come one Daryl, she's old, shes worn out. I'm young, spry, I'm-" She was cut off.

"Aint her, you aint fuckin' her, and I cant believe yer fuckin' talkin' bout' this shit right now. I'm leavin' soon an you better not be in my way." She stood up.

"Well-" She tried to get a sentence in.

"Well fuckin nothin', When I get back, You aint gonna do shit, Yer not going to try anythin' and you better leave er' the hell alone." Michonne was already walking out the door. When Daryl stood up to leave, he was stopped by Carl, as Daryl was borrowing weapons.

"I want to come." Carl demanded.

"Only me." Carl sighed.

"That's bull shit Daryl, and you know it." Daryl was beyond annoyed already.

"I know tha' he wants me to come alone. I know ya' care bout Carol, but ya' have to trust me when I say, they aint kiddin'." Carl really wanted to help her, and he looked at Daryl with pleading eyes.

"Daryl, Carol did so much for me, I cant lose her, I just cant... I cant not try to get her back." Daryl understood the kid but he didn't want to go against the Governor anymore then he had.

"Ya' have to trust me, I'll Bringer' back, I promise." Daryl was walking away from the prison when he was distracted with the call of Herschel, and it just felt wrong walking away from him. "What do ya' need?" Herschel had gotten closer to Daryl, and was out of breath.

"Daryl... This man killed my daughter, I know you will kill him, or make him feel pain. I want you to give him a kick in the skull from me." Herschel wiped away his tear. Daryl said he would, and he left the prison, locked and loaded.

(-)

The Governor had dismissed all the men, and none had touched her, it was just him and her behind a locked door. The Governor was still seated across from her. "Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Carol smirked.

"I told you, he wasn't coming, I always told him not to." The Governor stood up.

"That's bull shit Carol."

"And I hope he never comes. I hope you look like a failure in front of all your big bad men." She taunted. The Governor bent down in front of her face.

"I'm going to kill Daryl, you stupid fucking piece of Trailer trash whore." Carol smiled."What're you smiling about bitch?" In a clear attempt to exaggerate the insults. "Huh you old whore?" Carol still didn't reply. "Talk to me you stupid SKANK!" Carol looked directly forward, away from the Governor.

"I've been called names, I can fucking take it." The Governor took a swing at her face, and she fell off the chair. He seemed pleased with him self.

"Where would Daryl go?" Carol sat up on her knees.

"And I've been beaten, and you hit like a girl, go ahead, I can take it." The Governor felt an intense build up. He pushed Carol into the ground, and was straddling her. He ripped off her shirt, and she only had Daryl's jacket. He ripped down her sweatpants and unbuttoned his pants.

"Where is Daryl?" Carol hiked herself up on her elbows.

"And I've been rapped before too asshole! You think I'm scared of forced disappointment?" The Governor became hot. "Call me names, Beat me, Rape me, and I'm still fucking here on earth, what you've got to dish out, isn't anything I haven't seen before, So go ahead, and do you're fucking worst! I still wont tell you any Idea I have on where Daryl was." She leaned up and spit in his face. "Your fucking pathetic." He pushed her back down, furious, and punched her in the face.

(-)

Daryl decided he would drive, and take an alternate route to Woodbury, he figured there would be people in the forest waiting for him. He drove down the highway, and read a city board the said

Woodbury : 45 Miles, (Man had he ever taken a long detour)  
Senoia 20 Miles.

Daryl remembered Senoia, it was the place his mom and dad raised him in, before she died anyway, and his old man never left the place. He swerved off the road to Woodbury, and decided to drive into his home town, he figured he wouldn't be long, and The Governor wasn't stupid enough to kill Carol before he got there. He drove into the familiar parking space. and looked around for walkers, none close enough to realize he wasn't a walker himself. He walked up to the door, which was locked, but he just busted it open. He took a walk in his old house, it smelled bad, and looked worse, but his father was an avid hoarder. He walked into his old room, and looked around. It looked his father hadn't changed it since he was fifteen. He walked out of that room, and braced himself as he walked into his dads. He saw his dad laying on his bed, with a gun in his had, He had been dead for a long time. "Well shit ol' man, didn' think you had it in ya' !" He walked to the side of the bad. "Half expected ya' to be alive in the basement, I was gonna kill ya'. Beat me to it." Daryl couldn't take the smell any longer, and he got back in the car and continued to Woodbury.

He left his car close by, for quick get away. Sneaking past the dumb bitch on the wall was easy, and he knew where the Governor took people. He looked in the window, and saw Carol, she had a fat lip and a couple bruises, but she was sitting in a chair, and seemed okay. He opened the window and hopped in. He ran up to Carol and un tied her. The Governor smacked him in the head with a board. It didn't knocked Daryl out, but it gave the Governor enough time to knock Carol out. Daryl Daryl regained himself, he started beating on the Governors head, he beat him unconscious and as he was down, he kicked him in the head, for Herschel. He picked up Carol and climbed out the window. He was met with Andrea's gun. She looked in the window and saw the Governor unconscious and saw a beaten, torn Carol, and put the pieces together. She directed Daryl to follow her, and helped him out of Woodbury. They walked to the car, and Daryl laid Carol in the back seat. Andrea hopped in the front, and they drove off.

Daryl pulled over on the high way, because Carol had woken up, and had to pee, she said she could do it herself, and walked out of sight, just a and Daryl were left with up there alone and awkward. "I cant believe you never told me everyone's alive."

"I cant believe ya' slept with that guy." Andrea frowned. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Daryl.

"I said you didn't tell me, I didn't say I wasn't told." She cocked the gun ready to shoot. "Goodbye Daryl." She was interrupted with a bullet through her gut, and Daryl snapped his head to look at where it came from, he saw Carl standing her.

"I told you I'd be useful." He looked down at the ground, at Andrea, who was bleeding out. Carol came back and started freaking out. She was informed on what happened, and they just drove away, leaving Andrea at the side of the road.

(-)

The Governor is with his men. He stands up, so he is facing them all. "Today, we lost the battle." He started pacing. "But we have not lost the war." he licked his lips. "We know where their headed, and we will strike back!" The men cheered. "We will let them get comfortable, and when they least expect it, WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!" The men broke out in a great big cheer, chanting his name. "They will pay, all of them.


	23. Chapter 22- We Fight For What is Ours

Andrea laid at the side of the road. Everything that Phillip had told her about Rick's group was a lie. They didn't kill the children that had been left, they weren't savages living in trees, and they certainly had no intentions of killing her, if they really wanted her dead they would head shot her. She held her wound together and stood up. They weren't far from Woodbury, but it would be a painful walk. She would rather walk to Rick's group, but by now Daryl would have gotten there and told everyone what she did, not that she blamed them. She was thankful she still had a knife in her jacket, it assisted her on her way back to Woodbury. For poetic justice, it would also assist her in killing Phillip.

(-)

The group saw the car from enough distance away to open the fence, before attracting the attention of to many walkers. Daryl drove in, in a panic. When Rick saw Carl get out of the car, he nearly lost his mind on the boy, when he came to his senses he just hugged him and was thankful he was alive. Daryl helped Carol out of the car. Everyone rushed to hug her, but she just wanted to see baby Judith. Sasha handed the baby over cautiously, aware that Carol might not have the strength to hold her. Carol used all her mite, and held the baby up just fine. Daryl coughed to get everyone's attention. He awkwardly looked around the yard, and made sure that everyone was listening. He even wanted the four people he didn't recognize to listen, who he would later learn were named Tyreese, Sasha and Allen, he didn't care about the other one. "Rick, Andrea's alive." Daryl was fumbling, probably because he could barely believe it himself. Carol stepped in.

"And that bitch tried to kill us." Carol exclaimed, Carl propped up proudly.

"I shot her, she was going to kill Daryl, and I shot her!" Rick looked confused, but he put the pieces together.

"Is everyone alright?" Just about everyone nodded. "This man knows where we are... We have three choices the way I see it." Everyone was attentive. "We let him catch us with our pants down, and he takes his revenge and we all die." Beth gasped. "We could leave, pack everything we have and leave tomorrow morning." Herschel got up and said that they spilled blood for this prison, and he would be damned if they gave it up. Rick nodded. "Or we get practicing, we get ready, and we fight for whats ours." This proved to be the most popular option. Daryl started teaching Sasha how to shoot, Axel, Rick and Carol had put up extra barriers around the fence, some places to dodge bullets. They had been going at it all day, basically combat training, when Rick told everyone that it was time to go in and sleep. "We all need our rest, likely it's not happening tomorrow, he wants us to feel safe, but we wont, not till he is dead." Everyone complied and went to there cells.

Carol was up reading her book when she saw Daryl starring at her on the other side of the bars. He put on hand around a bar and sighed. "Am I welcome here still?" Carol rolled her eyes.

"You never weren't welcome Daryl. Come in." He walked in the cell and sat on the bed. He looked over at her and waited for her to put her book down. She sighed and was a little irritated, but she put her book down. She stood up out of her chair and sat next to him on the cot.

"Are ya' scared Carol?" She nodded yes.

"They have a lot of 'people in Woodbury... but you know that." Daryl put his head in his hands. "Don't be ashamed, you didn't know he would do this."

"I should have... Hell that's part of why I even went in tha' first damn place." Carol put her hand on Daryl's leg, who still flinched at the contact.

"Could we talk about the other reason?" Daryl sighed. "You owe me that much." Daryl nodded.

"I was mad... Pissed at ya' ... It wasn't fair... you did what you had ta'." Carol squeezed his leg.

"Daryl, I never expected you to be okay with what I was doing, I just wanted you to understand it." Daryl started chewing his inner cheek.

"I did... Doesn't mean I liked it." Daryl grabbed onto her hand. "Merle... Raised me... On and off, ya' took away tha' only person who made sure my Pa' didn't kill me." Carol nodded and squeezed his hand back. "I remember when this whole Bullshit end of tha' world started... Merle and me... We promised to keep each other safe... and I didn't... I failed." Carol kissed Daryl on the cheek.

"He failed you too. He should have known you'd come back for him... He should have realized you would care about people you have spent the last year with. He should have promised to keep you safe before the world ended, he didn't do a good job either." Daryl was done talking, but he had one more thing to say.

"I don't hate you, for what you did, I respect the hell out of it... but I could have handled it."

"How?"

"Carol, I would have found him... We would ave' fought... and one of us would have died... Probably him." Carol wrapped her arms around him. "When I got ya' in Woodbury. Your clothes were... torn up... Did the Governor..." Carol smiled and shook her head no.

"I psyched him out of it." Daryl Hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Merle touched ya'... Ya' deserve so much better and...-"

"Shh." Carol hushed Daryl, and they stayed in each others arms until morning, not knowing if the Governor would grace them with his company or not, but scared of it either way.


	24. Chapter 23- I'm Only Making Fun Of You

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for my mistake, Poor Beth is still dead. I meant to type in Sasha's name, who is a young member of Tyreese's group. It is changed and I am sorry for my mistake.**

-Manda

They woke up in the morning, there was nothing that caused for alarm, and it seemed to be the Governor had decided on a different day for an attack. Daryl walked Carol out into the yard, It wasn't a particularly cold day, but it was chilly. Carol had put on her self sewn sweater, so Daryl could wear his jacket. When they stepped out side, Rick was out there with Carl. Carl was happy to see Carol so he walked over to Carol holding Judith. Carol smiled at the boy and the baby. Carl held Judith up to her, and she took her. She held Judith in her arms, and Daryl leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead. Carol started rocking the baby in her arms, she walked away from both guys, who she felt were suffocating her. She walked down the prison hall, into Ricks room, to put the baby to bed, she had fallen asleep. She didn't even realize it but had been singing to Judith. Axel started following her, and opened Ricks bars for her. "You've gotten a lovely voice there Carol." The man had backed off, and he was undeniably sweet.

"Oh... Thank you Axel." Axel smiled.

"Now, don't be too disappointed in my comment, it was meant to be nice." Carol let out a chuckle, and thanked him. She placed the baby in the bed that the boys had picked up. Judith didn't wake up as she was being put down, and Carol asked Sasha to watch her. She walked back outside to see the boys talking to each other, Axel was still with her. "You know, you two are really good together, I mean it." Carol smiled.

"I don't even know if we are together, but it sounds nice put into a sentence."

"Aw come on now, When its all said and done, you two are a thing." The boys walked over to Axel and Carol. Rick Smiled at Carol.

"What are you two talking about?" Axel couldn't help himself but to make a joke.

"Oh you know,sentences, things and uncertainty." Carol only got it, but laughed, which confused the boys.

"Why don't we all head inside, we need to talk." Carol nodded and they all walked inside. Daryl and Carl lagged behind. Carl decided to poke fun at Daryl.

"If you keep being unclear, she's going to get with Axel." Carl Smirked.

"Aint no way that shits happenin'."

"What do you think they were doing? I am 13 and i know they are flirting." Daryl's breath started to get heavier. "Chill out, I am only making fun of you, she thinks he is repulsive." Daryl let out a fake laugh. Carl patted his back and they ran in. Rick had everyone gathered already and was mid sentence.

"So it only makes sense for us to get more supplies, like gas, and road food, in case this Governor out numbers us, we need a back up plan, Now I am going, Daryl is going, Carl too, any other Volunteers?" Everyone looked around the room at each other.

"I'll go." Glenn offered.

"No you don't" Maggie protested.

"Maggie..." Glenn pleaded.

"Only if I can go with you then." Glenn looked at Rick for approval and Rick nodded yes.

"I'll come, it would be nice to get out of this prison for a bit." Oscar offered.

"I am interested in what we will find, I am coming." Tyreese offered.

Rick stepped up."That's enough, we have enough, lets get ready. If we aren't back tonight, we will be back at most 2 hours after daylight tomorrow, if not, don't come looking." All the Volunteers stood up. "Do you all understand the risks? I suggest you hug your loved ones." Tyreese hugged Sasha, who was still begging him to stay, but he wanted to go. Oscar hugged Axel, and made some anti gay comment. Maggie hugged Herschel and Glenn did too. Daryl walked over to Carol. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay safe." He not so much as said but pleaded.

"You too." Carol surprised him by pulling him in for a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back. They all got ready and they were on their way out. The gates were closed just as fast as they opened and Carol felt empty inside. Once again she had to spend time away from Daryl, and it tore her apart. She walked back to the Prison cell block with her head down. She checked on the baby, and decided to sleep in Ricks cell tonight to watch her. Judith was still sleeping so Carol decided to make everyone some dinner. Nightfall happened fast, as it does in the winter. Everyone ate enjoyed and went to sleep. Carol was up late, she wasn't exactly panicking, but she wasn't calm. _Rick said morning, their okay, he's okay._she thought. She wanted to get some air, so she stepped outside the prison, and to her surprise, Axel was there, he seemed surprised at her presence as well.

"Cant sleep neither?" Carol shook her head no. "There going to be okay." They were distracted with honking horns, and a familiar van.

(-)

There is a point in life that every man who is destined to do something great, realizes what it is. Axel saw the Van drive up, and recognized the Governor, He took note of his surroundings, and the four other cars that followed the van. When the cars got closer he realized they had guns. He looked at Carol and said. "Never feel guilty for this." Before Carol had an opportunity to reply or understand, Axel pushed her into the ground and got shot twice. He put one arm over Carol and Shielded her from the rest of the bullets. They stopped shooting for a minute. Axel was hem-ridging, Carol as crying. His eyes were still open.

Carol let out a sob. "Ax.. Axel... Why?" His whole body was shaking and he was bleeding out.

"I... I wan... I want this... You need to.. Too.. Live... This.. This is why I survived." Carol caressed his face, and blood spattered out of his mouth. "Use me as.. a shield... But don't let me... Don't... I don't want... shoot my head." Carol was bawling, and the shooting started up again. With the rest of his strength he held Carol closer to him, to shielded her from more bullets. His strength wore out and he died. When Carol looked up, she saw everyone behind the barriers they set up earlier, and they were headed for the cars. Then she heard it, the baby's cry, they left the baby inside. Carol looked at Sasha, who was carrying Herschel.

"JUDITH?" Carol called.

"Leave her!" Carol shook her head no. With a mothers mite she lifted up Axel's body and used him to enter the cell block. When she got in, she shot Axel in the head.

"May god be with you, I pray." Judith's screams were unbearable, Carol lifted her out of the crib, and went out a different door. She shielded Judith the best she could, and ran out to the last empty car. She got shot in the arm and leg in the process. She put Judith on the passengers seat and looked beside her, Walkers were now in the courtyard and one was trying to beat in her window, The car wouldn't start. She picked up Judith crying, and covered her with her body, just waiting for a walker to break through and kill her.


	25. Chapter 24- Stick By Me

Carol sat in the driver's side seat holding Judith. In her head everything that was happening was in slow motion, but she had heard that's what happens when you are about to die. She thought about the day she married Ed, who promised if she did, things would be great and he would give her the world. Instead all he did was take her world. _You can't have short hair, don't need other guys lookin' at you. You can't have cell phone or a job, I don't want you to have friends, and I will scare them all away. If you fail to do what I say, you will regret it later. _All the broken promises and punishments she faced. She would never regret marrying Ed; he did give her the world, her world, her Sophia. She was deep in this thought, when she heard a familiar voice yelling. "What hell happened here?" Pop, pop, gun shots. She looked up out the windshield, She was trying to yell to get their attention, they were walking away, she honked the horn twice. Which when they were driving was a sign of distress. Rick immediately turned around and ran towards the car. He hacked up the walkers around her, opened the Drivers side door. Rock looked at Carol and noticed that all of Judith was covered by Carol, and that Carol would have died for her. He picked up Carol and Carol held onto Judith. "Daryl!" Rick called. Daryl ran out of the prison.

"I can't find her!" He looked stressed and worried. He saw Carol in the arms of Rick, and he ran over to Rick. Rick handed Carol off to Daryl, and Rick took Judith out of Carol's arms. The shooters must have driven away after they let the walkers in. Daryl laid her down on top in the car roof, Carol was okay, the bullets didn't hit anything Major, and Herschel dug them out. Daryl was there biting his nails and pacing, waiting for his chance to talk to Carol, he got extra aggressive when Carol screamed while Herschel dug out the bullets.

"The suckers are out." Herschel said.

"Oh thank god!" Carol said, curling up into a ball. Daryl walked to the edge of the car. He looked like he had something to say but he could muster it out his mouth. Herschel realized he was in the way of a heart felt conversation.

"Don't mind me… I'll just hobble up and out of here." Carol let out muffled laugh and then went back to cringing at her pain. Daryl handed Herschel a crutch and he hopped away. Daryl stared at Carol with no idea on what to say. Carol reached her hand up in an effort to grab his. He took her hand in both of his.

"They just came and shot up the pace… and Axel…" Daryl sighed.

"Axel is dead, I'm sorry if ya'… Liked em'." He mistook her statement as a question.

"I know." She cried. Daryl looked confused. "Axel saw them coming before I did… He took the bullets for me… I would be dead if he didn't." Daryl let go of her hand. "What?" Daryl looked down.

"Why were ya' out here so early with him?"

"Oh for fuck sakes Daryl, put your fucking jealously aside for a second, a MAN died so I could live! And you wanna know why I was up so early with him? You're spitting on his grave now." Daryl put his hands back in hers.

"I'm sorry. Yer right." Carol sighed in relief; she really couldn't handle fighting with the man, not right now. "Need help back to yer room?"

"Why would I be going there?" Daryl bit his lip.

"Funeral."

"Axel's funeral." She stated

"Axel, Allen and Oscar…" Carol started to tear up.

"Oscar too?" Daryl nodded. "No I don't need help, just leave me alone." She limped off the car, and limped back into her room. Watching her struggle, and not being able to help was one of the hardest things Daryl could look at.

She limped back to her cell, to change into something that didn't have blood on it. She crossed paths with Rick. "Can I help you back to your cell?" Carol didn't want to admit it to Daryl, but she really wanted help, she nodded and put her arm around Rick, he surprised her by lifting her up and carrying her back into her cell. He put her on the ground when they got there. "Carol I have something to say to you."

"What's that?"

"Thank you, you have protected my son and my daughter with you life, and I could never thank you enough… I owe you my life." Carol smiled.

"Don't get all mushy on me now." Rick hugged Carol and she latched on to him.

"I love you, you are my family, my sister, I am sorry this happened to you…" Carol squeezed tighter, and started crying.

Rick walked back out of the prison with Carol a little while later. The graves had been dug and the bodies were placed in them, uncovered. Daryl came over and Carol leaned on Daryl the whole walk to the grave sight. Tyreese went up and spoke about Allen, and how they met and who he was. Rick spoke for Oscar, seeing as he had no family there, but Rick thanked him for being there, and helping them, he called him a good man and sighed in sadness. Finally, Axel's grave speech was next. Rick asked who wanted to speak it. The Julie girl stood up. "Who would want too? That guy was creepy as hell!" This Angered Carol, so she stood up.

"That creepy guy saved my life, and his dead body did more for this group then you, Ben and may he rest in peace Allen, combined!" Everyone looked confused, except those three. "Axel was awkward, but who wouldn't be after being locked up with psychopaths for ten months? He had good intentions! He was good! In his death he valued life more than you could comprehend. And he certainly wouldn't have left a GOD DAMN baby to die! So you know what? A Creep you were Axel, But I am sorry your gone!" Carol felt tired and weak after that statement. She looked at everyone's faces, Rick was pissed, probably at Tyreese, Daryl was holding her up, trying not to show any emotion. Julie looked guilty and Ben looked sad. She took note of all of these faces as she fainted.

When she woke up Daryl was at her side, and she was in her room. "How bad… How mad is everyone?" Daryl smirked.

"Ya' caused a bit of problems, but everythin' seems to be almost squared." Carol rolled over to face him, and let out a gasp of pain. Daryl's face became concerned.

"It's okay Daryl… Sorry I was so mean earlier."

"I told ya' Everything' is squared." Carol coughed.

"I meant about being mean to you." Daryl smiled and touched Carol's face.

"I aint always been the nicest to you, and ya' seem to stick by me." Carol shrugged and smiled. Daryl leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, and they just gazed at each other.

Rick was storming down the hall in a Panic. "Daryl, I need to talk to you… now."


	26. Chapter 25- A Single Strand

Daryl looked up at Rick who seemed to be in a panic. "Can we do it ere?" Daryl asked. Rick looked down the prison hall, and then stepped in the cell. Rick walked over to Carol and Daryl and crouched down at their level. o  
"Who did this do you think?" Rick asked as if he knew the answer.

"The Governor?" Carol asked.

"Precisely, we cant have this! We have to stop them" Rick whispered, in an urgent manner. Daryl put his hands at his side.

"Wha' should we do?" Daryl asked. Rick bit his lip.

"I don't want to leave anyone alone here to get hurt again. I will take two people with me, and we will kill them." Carol's eyes widened. "Daryl, you know exactly where he is... I hate to ask..." Carol was pissed.

"No, you always take him! Just no!" She argued. Rick Sighed.

"I wanted to take you too."

"Aw hell no!" Daryl protested. "I will go, but she aint!" He yelled.

"Why not? If he needs me, then I am going." Daryl moved back a bit.

"Whadd'ya need er' for anyhow?" Daryl asked in annoyance.

"She has met this guy, she has seen the people, if we dressed her up, these guys would open the gate for her, distressed woman." Rick Explained.

"You think I'm gonna let you use her as bait?" Daryl laughed. "Fuck no! She ain't comin'!" Rick was angry and Carol was to.

"A head scarf, some sunglasses, the nighttime, I would be pretty unrecognizable, and you guys could sneak past me... Those guys are pretty grotesque, If i were to flirt with them a little bit, sneaking would be a breeze." Carol said, standing by Rick. Daryl crossed his arms. "I will go make us some food, pack some water, and we will leave okay?" Rick nodded and Carol stood up and walked out of the cell. When she was out of earshot, Daryl glared a Rick and said.

"If anythin' happens to her..." Daryl paused to make sure Rick was attentive. "Well.. You best pray I die out there tonight." Rick gulped. "You jus' let that sink in." Ricks whole body tensed up.

"I get it Daryl, but we keep her safe, You and I both, she will come back unharmed." Daryl sighed and stood up. He walked out of the cell, leaving Rick questioning his choices, yet again.

(-)

Nightfall came faster then expected. They had reached the gates they stayed a bit a ways, and they were getting Carol ready. "How are we initiating this?" Carol asked. Rick looked all around them, looking for anything that could help them. A very brail walker made a very pathetic noise, capturing their attention.

"Tha'ts it!" Rick smiled. Daryl and Carol both looked confused "We give you a head start, then release this bastard, they shoot him, you seem like you need help." Rick explained.

"Aw fuck that!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Carol hissed. "I'll do it... I am doing this." Daryl backed down. They got Carol completely ready.

"Run." Rick ordered. Carol began running towards the faded light of the gates.

"Don't you be forgettin' what I said Rick, a single strand on er' head..." Daryl said aggressively. Rick nodded.

Carol was running through the woods, she wasn't far from the gates and she could feel the walker behind her. She thought about how she would capture their attention, scream? Lie? She had no clue. She heard some distinct moaning behind her which made her pick up her feet and stop thinking. She reached the gates.

"Help please oh god help me!" She got the attention of the boys on the wall. She saw some movement by the bushed, and figured it was Rick and Daryl, and she needed to buy them sometime."Shoot him, what are you doing?" Carol yelled pointing at the walker. The guys shot the walker and stared at Carol.

"Who are you?" They demanded.

"I was with my group, I got separated, please help me!" The boys looked at each other and nodded. They opened the gates and Carol walked in. Rick and Daryl would run in as the boys left for a second to bring Carol to the Governor.

(-)

Her scarf had been torn off and glasses aswell. The Governor immediately recognized her. "What are you doing here? You must be really stupid." The Governor gloated.

"Where was I to go? You guys killed everyone!" Carol yelled.

"It did not look like everyone was there." He said, sitting down in front of her.

"Well maybe you didn't see it, but you did." Carol explained, unable to look him in the eyes.

"And yet, you survived, either your lying, or some strong men gave their lives for you. I bet you feel like shit." The Governor said stroking his chin. Carol thought of Axel. "Tell me Carol, did I kill Rick? Michonne? That useless baby? Or some of they prison scum?" He taunted.

"All... All of them..." Carol said, containing her tears. The Governor looked pleased.

"In that case, their is no one coming for you then?" He questioned.

"There is no one alive to come." The Governor smiled. He pulled himself closer to her, he put his hand on her face, caressing it, he then proceeded to slap her across the face.

"Then do remind me, where did we leave off last time you visited?"


	27. Chapter 26- Would You Like To Find Out?

**A/N I know this Chapter is short PITA, Especially because I haven't posted in a while. Keep the faith though; I am working on a LONG chapter to follow this one I know I am a huge teaser… Thanks for the support everyone!**

Carl was holding Judith in his arms, he wondered if his dad would be back, he wondered why he left again, but most of all, he wondered why his dad thought it would be a good idea to take the person he cares most for with him. He was rocking the baby back and fourth when Sasha came in to the cell. Immediately Carl looked at her like he was going to rip her face off, and she felt that. She did feel guilty about leaving Judith behind, but she would never be ashamed of it.

"Carl? That's your name right?" She asked. Carl's face soured.

"Yep." He said coldly. She felt his hostility.

"You know, I was scared." Carl felt he should humor her.

"Would you do anything differently?" He questioned, she shook her head no. "That's what I thought." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"She's a baby Carl; I'd kill her now to eat her, if I had to." Carl's eyes widened, he held Judith closer to him.

"Your sick. Get out of here." He ordered. He put Judith down in her crib and backed Sasha out of the cell. "Get out of this cell; get out of my face… NOW!" He yelled pointing in the other direction. Sasha bluntly stared at him. She did not move or care about what he was saying. "You can walk out of my cell, or you can walk out of this prison. Your choice." He warned.

"How do you, suppose you can make me?" She stepped forward, closer to Carl. Carl stayed standing tough and tall. He cocked his gun and pointed it in between her eyes.

"Would you like to find out?"

(-)

It had become lighter outside. Daryl was growing more and more impatient.

"We better find her. That's my only word on the manner." Daryl hissed. Ricks spine tingled. They heard some men behind them.

"Found them!" Daryl and Rick pulled out their weapons ready to fight.

"It's okay, put your guns down." A familiar sweet voice. Carol. Carol walked from behind the men. She was showered in blood. Daryl's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. They put their guns down. "Open the doors guys." The Woodbury lookouts opened the gates, and Carol started walking out. "Are you coming?" She asked. Rick and Daryl followed her out.


	28. Chapter 27- Down The Drain

The walk was silent, with a few astounded looks exchanged between Rick and Daryl. The walk was long and awkward. They walked to where they had hidden the car, but it was gone. Carol flipped around and faced Rick and Daryl. She crossed her arms and sighed, the stress on her face was undeniable. She ran her hands through her head, while the three of them all displayed stressed out looks. Walkers came out of nowhere, Carol pulled out her knife, Daryl, his Cross bow and Rick a baseball bat. With a few grunts and blunt hits, the walkers went down; it had seemed more and more lately that the walkers had become a minimal threat. They all wiped sweat off their faces, and went back to awkwardly staring at each other. Rick starting looking around for anything that may be of use to them. "We have no options, we walk from here." Daryl nodded, then turned to Carol, who seemed displeased. "Do you have a better idea Carol?" Rick asked impatiently. She shook her head no. "Okay then we stay close and move fast." They grouped together and walked back to the prison.

As they got to the gates, they received many curious stares. Maggie ran up to Rick, and hugged him. Carl ran straight into Carol's arms, making sure she knew how scared he was. Daryl stood there awkwardly, until Glenn hugged him. "Man we sure missed you guys." Daryl laughed off the hug, but he really did appreciate it. Morgan walked out and had a half witted smile.

"I wasn't worried, Okay I was… How did you get out of there?" Morgan questioned, Rick smiled.

"I thought we were dead for sure, ask Carol, I have no idea what happened." Rick said amazed. Everyone looked at Carol and finally took into account the blood on her. She didn't react to everyone looking at her; she kept a small poker face and walked away from the group saying.

"In time, in time it will all make sense." She walked into the prison. Rick and Daryl were left standing with stares, and glances. Tyreese bolted towards Rick, and Carl weasled his way to follow Carl.

"Rick we gotta talk about that kid." Tyreese commanded. Rick made a concerned face. "He threatened my sister." Rick stroked his chin.

"Did he have a reason? Carl's got a pretty good tolerance level." Tyreese shrugged.

"I am not saying he didn't have a reason, all I know is Sasha came crying to me, about him pulling a gun on her." Ricks eyes popped and he followed Carl in the prison, leaving Daryl to stand there and answer questions he didn't know the answer too.

Rick chased in after Carl, who was sitting with Carol, in his cell holding Judith. Rick crossed his arms, standing at the cell door. "Carl.." Carl looked at the floor, feeling guilty. "why? What happened?" Carl kicked his foot at the ground and then Carol nudged him.

"Dad, she said if she had to, she would EAT Judith, without hesitation." Rick became noticeably angry.

"Come with me Carl. Carol can you hold her in here for a bit? I have a feeling we will be out there a while." Carol nodded and held Judith closer to her body. Rick stormed out with Carl. Carol could hear all the yelling, she couldn't make out the words, but they weren't friendly. After a while Daryl walked into the room where Carol was. He gave her a nod and he sat down across from her. He put his crossbow in front of him.

"Can I hold er'?" He asks. Carol smiles and hands Judith over to him. He rocks the baby back and forth. "Shh little girl. Our lil' asskicker." Carol admired how good he was with her, I mean who wouldn't? Daryl peeked up at Carol and they smiled at each other. "what happened, how did ya'…?" Carol smirked. "What?"

"Morales." Daryl arched his eyebrows. "He's a member of Woodbury, A new one" Daryl gave her a go on look. "When he saw that Governor had me… Well lets say there is a lot of guys who wanted him dead, but some who don't, They couldn't kill him themselves, But if I did it, they'd have no choice but to move on."

"Then how would we 'ave found out in time?" Daryl basically demanded.

"He wants to bring his son to visit Carl." She said.

"What about his daughter?" He said still rocking Judith.

"Her and his wife didn't make it." She said coldly.

"How did you kill him? He's a pretty big guy." Carol looked at the floor.

"I don't want to talk about that…. Put Judith to bed when they are done yelling… And perhaps it would be better if you slept in a different cell tonight." Beofre he could reply, she was up and walking back to her cell, leaving Daryl pissed off and confused.

**_(-)_**

"I think we left off with you coming on to me." She smirked. He made a confused face.

"What are you playing at?" He questioned.

"No games, I find you… Intoxicating." He smiled like he was intrigued.

"And Daryl?"

"He's not even here is he? He's not coming.. Were done." She assured. "And I am sure you've been lonely since Andrea has been gone… And I am sure lonely too." Then He decided to humor her. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back without hesitation.

"How does one forgive getting beaten?" He asked. Carol bit her lip.

"Some enjoy it rough." He gave her an unconvinced look.

"You don't look like the type."

"You should know looks always deceive." He nodded. He pushed her from the chair to the ground, she was still tied up. She relaxed her body as she hit the ground and they continued to kiss. He flipped her over on her knees and started yanking at her pants. She didn't resist and she allowed him to enter her. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. He flipped her over and she yelped, He realized it was because of her hands being tied up, he pulled out his knife and cut her free, and tossed the knife aside.

"Ooh, Carol, I didn't you were..."

"Shh..." He continued and she slyly grabbed the knife. She grabbed on to his neck, and squeezed, which he thought was meant to be sexual. She grabbed on a good grip and swiftly slashed his throat, all his blood sprayed on her face. She kicked him off of her, and pulled up her pants. Morales came in, and shot the Governor in his head.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just open those gates… I want to leave." He nodded; she walked out forgetting all the blood on her.

She remembered this, while seeing all the blood go down the drain, weeping, at her choice.


	29. Chapter 28- Killing Us

Daryl woke up with Judith in his arms; he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He was even more surprised when he realized they hadn't collected Judith from him, Carol especially. He stood up and looked around him, nobody was there, and the prison was uncomfortably silent. He took a walk to the courtyard and was relived to see everyone outside. Carl and Rick were hanging around Carol; Carl was always really close to her, like normal. Tyrese was sitting with Ben and Sasha. Herschel was hanging around Glenn and Maggie, everyone was separated, and Daryl felt like he was in high school, and now it was time to choose a clique. Carol saw him, and smiled. She waved him over and he walked over carrying Judith. He came and sat in there circle close to Rick, he felt he should keep his distance from Carol, as he thought she was still mad. "Did you sleep well?" Carol said, in a happy and laughy manner.

"Jus' fine. Why didn't Y'all wake me?"

"You looked peaceful, and so did she" Carol said, while passing him a bottle for her. He took the bottle, and was very confused. _Had she calmed down? Was it an act?_

Whatever it was, made Daryl uneasy, she was _too_ nice for how she was just a few hours ago. Daryl decided to go along with her act; he didn't feel like arguing, especially if she was just happy. Rick ended up taking Judith from Daryl, which wasn't bad; he just wanted to see her. Carl started leaning on Carol and rested his head on her lap. She placed her hand on his head, and started running her fingers through his hair, while leaning her head on Daryl. Rick was holding on to Judith and Daryl had Carol leaned on him, everyone was sharing a moment of peace, content and happiness.

The day proceeding into a similar manner, nobody was rushed and they all just enjoyed everyone's company. The next few weeks went on in the same way, peaceful and no breaches of security. Daryl had gone back into sleeping in Carol's cell with her, Judith and Carl moved into their own cell together and even though Rick was alone in his cell, he felt peaceful with that.

It was night time and Rick couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bedroom cell until he finally gave up and went out to the court yard. The tiny section separated from the rest of the courtyard was calling to him. He walked slowly and painfully to the grave section of the place. He sat down in front of a grave, and on the cross was a necklace, that used to belong to a mother. The necklace was nailed and wired into the post. Rick rubbed his face and his eyes watered. He felt like a failure, and the five other graves didn't help. "I wish you could see her Lori… She's so beautiful... and she looks a lot like you Shane." He said looking at another grave. "She's getting bigger every day… and thank god for Daryl and Carol and Carl... I don't know what I would do without them all." He stood up and looked at Lori's grave. "I loved you Lori, it's been so hard without you… All the things I wish I said." He started to tear up and then he noticed a dark figure around him, it was Carl. Carl put his arm around his dad.

"I come out here lots to dad… I talk to Beth." Carl said reassuringly. Rick smiled and squeezed Carl back.

"C'mon lets go back inside." Rick gestured.

"Is it okay if we just sit here awhile? I didn't get to say anything." Carl pleaded. Rick gave a light smile and then they both sat down together.

(-)

When Daryl woke up, Carol was getting dressed; she seemed concerned, worried and frustrated. Daryl turned his head confused. She seemed to be struggling with her bra strap. "Uggh!" Daryl thought it was kind of cute in a weird way. He sat up and did It up for her. She sighed.

"Yer welcome?" He said.

'I am a grown woman! I have been doing this for years… It makes no sense." Daryl could tell she was annoyed.

"What's really buggin' ya'?" he questioned.

"Morales." She said sadly.

"What about him?"

"Its just… he was so excited to bring his son here to see Carl… and he really misses everyone… Its been weeks… Why hasn't he come?"

(-)

When she reached the gates of Woodbury, everything seemed off. She looked up to the men. "Let me in!" She yelled and commanded. The men looked surprised.

"Holy fuck its Andrea!" The gates opened up and she hustled her way through the gates, in pain.

When Andréa woke up, she was in the infirmary. She sat up and walked out the front door. She felt much better. Morales greeted her with a hug. Soon she was standing with the Governors men. "Where's Ph… Governor?" All the men started to look awkward. "Hello?"

"Dead. Murdered." Said one of the Governors loyal followers, who had no idea what actually happened. Andreas face tensed up, she put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"Who did it?"

"That Carol bitch." Said Martinez, Andrea felt sick. "Think that's bad? She was fucking him while she did it!" Andrea's eyes filled with tears.

"How do you know that?" She hissed.

"Well his pants were down." Andrea laughed.

"That doesn't mean anything!" She exclaimed.

"That and he were calling her name making some pretty pleasurable noises." Andrea's whole body clenched up. Phillip was right, they were savages… He may have been a whore, but they were savages. That's how she saw it anyways. She stormed off into Phillips room and sat in his chair. She held onto a sweater of his and cried. She was brought back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. When she got up to open it, Martinez and a few other men entered. Martinez wiped the tears from Andrea's eyes.

"The whole town thinks that they don't have to follow the damn rules." One of the men standing by Martinez yelled.

"they don't." Andrea said drained. "He's... Gone."

"He's been gone for less then a day. He died last fucking night!" The man shouted. Martinez hushed him. "lets get even? Lets go kill them all! Lets turn this town into a fucking army." Andrea shook her head no. All she wanted to do was sob in bed. This mad the man bad. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the apartment, she was screaming but then they reached their destination. "LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID!" He kicked open the door, revealing Phillip curled up on the floor, and a huge pile of blood. His pants were down and he had a shot to the head.

"Okay… Okay… Lets do it…" Andrea Agreed.

(-)

After she was done being frustrated she and Daryl walked to the courtyard. They noticed a man walking to the fence non chalantly, carrying package. When he got closer Daryl recognized him as one of the goons from Woodbury. He threw the package over the fence and ran away. Rick ran over the box and it was addressed to Carol. Rick called her over and she hesitated on opening it. She carefully pulled open the flaps and screamed. She dropped the package and the head of Morales rolled out. Daryl yanked onto Carol, pulling her into his chest and she starting bawling. Written on the bottom of the box was. "I still have his son, come get him whore –A"

(-)

Ricks group left the prison, leaving Hershel and Sasha Judith behind, and they headed too Woodbury. It was still day time, but they kept hidden. Woodbury looked like a Military Camp now. They saw Morales son participating, but not enjoying, but everyone else seemed to be on board. "Whatddo we do?" Daryl asked Rick. Morgan was starring at the Morales son.

"Poor kid all alone here…We have to save him" Morgan stated

"Do you have a plan?" Glenn asked Morgan.

"yeah… I need your help though."

"Mine?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, Do we have any skilled drivers?" Rick nodded and rose his hand in the air. "What we need is to round up walkers, drive a car through those gates and unleash hell; trick is we need to get you a little ahead, so you can grab that boy."

"What about all those people? Their innocent!" Maggie cried.

"What do you think they are training for? Their training to kill us!" Glenn yelled at Maggie, which shut her up. Rick Morgan and Glenn left to steal a car, and round up walkers, while everyone got in their ready positions. Carol was in the safe zone, to be the end meet for Morales son. Maggie and Ben were in the Collection Zone to run Morales son to Carol and Daryl, Carl and Tyrese were in the hot spot. To pull Glenn, Morgan and Rick out of any trouble, and to get the guardsmen's attention. Rick Morgan and Glenn found a heard of walkers nearby. Glenn stuck himself out the window yelling at them to taunt them and get their attention. They drove at a speed the walkers could keep up with but it was safe enough that they didn't catch up. They drove closer to the gates. Daryl called out the guard's man on the Woodbury gate and then they were stunned as Rick drove truck through the gates, knocking the men off the gate. They drove through the training session, and pulled Morales son into the truck, Dogging bullets from the Woodbury citizens and trying to get out before the walkers got there. Daryl, Carl and Tyrese were shooting into Woodbury behind the fence, out of view from the walkers and Woodbury. As Rick drove out they jumped into the back of the truck and drove up to Maggie and Ben who instead of taking Morales son, jumped in the back of the truck, which drove back to Carol, Who was on a hilltop waiting for them.

They all had a clear view of Woodbury and could see the madness that was going on. The walkers had piled in and started killing many people. Morales son was in Carols arms and couldn't watch. The Woodbury defense put up a good fight, but the heard took them over. Daryl put an arm around Carol, and everyone found someone to hold onto as they watched. They saw Andrea get cornered by walkers. She clicked her gun to her head, but there was no ammo. Five walkers started pulling her apart, and she was screaming. One bit her neck and two others were ripping her arm out. She saw Carol and the rest of the group and mouthed 'Kill me please' while the walkers were tearing into her. Carol shook her head no, as did everyone else, and in addition, they all threw their guns on the ground, and those who could stomach it, watched her die.


	30. Chapter 29- Looking After Her

The madness turned in to chaos, and the chaos turned int to just clutter of death. It was becoming night and it was time to leave. The walkers had devoured Wood bury, and they started drifting gout of the campsite. Rick packed everyone up and they drove back to the prison cautiously, so they didn't draw any attention to the walkers. The drive back was steady and silent. Louis, which was Morales son, didn't move a muscle the whole time, the group had forgotten how young he was. He didn't seem like he was at a breaking point, he just seemed stiff. Tyreese was driving and Morgan was in the front with him, with Carl sitting in a little area between them, Ben was hiding in the open trunk space, Maggie was sitting on glens lap, Rick and Daryl were pushed together uncomfortably close, and Carol was on Daryls lap, holding Louis as close her her as possible. Despite how close everyone was, they never felt more apart.

The drove back through the prison gates. Tyreese and Ben got out and Sasha ran to them like she had spent the last few hours in agony. When Glenn and Maggie got out Herschel hopped as fast as he could to hug them, but they met him before he had to got to far. Morgan stood awkwardly, and was greeted by a surprising hug from Michonne. Rick Stood there with an arm around Carl, holding the best smile he could come up with and Daryl stood there alone looking at Carol, who was comforting Louis. The greeting stage proceeding into a relaxing one. Louis insisted on sitting on a chair by himself, and didn't want anyone comforting him.

Carl was really happy to have another kid there, despite all hes been through, he was looking forward to some kid moments with Louis. Carl sat down by Louis's chair and passed him a cup of water. "What was Wood bury like?" Carl asked, but it sounded more like begging. Louis clenched his fists. "Sorry Louis, Just... Everybody know except me."

"It was nice. Almost like a real town. At first." Louis stated with no emotion. Carl felt awkward.

"At first?"

"Well Sophia's mom came and made a deal with my dad... things got hectic... now... I cant even..." Louis started tearing up. "I cant even have a funeral for my dad... Would you be able to live with that?" Carl knew very well he couldn't.

"Well Louis, We have your dads body... More or less... We could have a funeral for him." Carl offered. Louis looked confused.

"This yard is so beautiful.. Where would we put him?" Carl sighed and dantaly pointed off into the corner of the yard which contained a mini Graveyard. "ohhh... Who?"

"Shane, T-Dog, Beth, Axel, Oscar, Allen..." Louis recognized some of those names. "My mom." Louis reached out and grabbed on to Carl's hand and offered a little support.

"My mom and two sisters turned... My dad rested my mom and I rested my sisters... i had no choice." Carl took note that he was much older then Louis

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Carl chaged the topic.

"The last birthday i celebrated was my seventh." Louis said. Carl knew that Louis had to be eight by now, and squeezed his hand back. "When did your mom die?" Carl bit his inner cheek to keep from crying.

"Maybe a week before i got back."

"Got back from where?"

"Carol and I... We got separated from everybody... We lived together... Ran together..." Carl reminisced. Sophia died back at the camp, so Louis knew not to ask.

"I thought she would have... I didn't think she would survive... Doesn't look like the type."

"Well your wrong, Carol is strong and plus she's got Daryl looking after her!" Carl defended.

"Oh sorry.. i didn't mean too... I am glad she is okay." Carl accepted his apology.

"What did andrea do to your dad?" Louis started to cry.

"She got Mar... Mart... Some ass to punch him around asking questions." Louis started wiping his eyes. "My dad took all the blame, so she wouldn't kill other guys... but she knew he was lying... and cut a deal with him." He could barely speak.

"what deal?"

"She said I could live if... He told her exactly what happened, and he did... but he didn't want the other guys to die... so she let me pick two of the five to kill... and she made him kill them... they were good men, with kids... Why did Carol kill him the way she did? That's what made her angry the most..." Louis placed his hands on his face started bawling.

"Why does it matter how?" Carl said as he was rubbing the kids back.

"I don't really know what this all means but she said that Carol slashing him while they were fucking was dirty and savage... I don't... get it."

"You don't have to... "I'll be right back."

(-)

"My dad was a hero, He saved my life countless of times, He saved three men... who are dead now... he always looked on the bright side, and he took hard things well. I miss him very much, and if he was here... He'd tell me to keep going, its what god wants... That's what he said at my moms and sisters funeral." Carl held Louis's hand and Daryl and Rick shoveled the last bit of dirt over Morales.

(-)

Carol sat down on the cot, they had pushed together two, and Daryl had nailed them together since then. Daryl sat on the other side of the bed. They sat back to back in silence. They both laid down facing opposite from each other. "Is this going to be another night where we both lay here prentending to speak, but don't, and then act happy in front of everyone." Carol whispered. Daryl didn't reply. " Okay, just checking."

"Don't fuckin' do that." Daryl said in a clear tone of anger. Carol felt a wave of emotion, and Daryl could feel the change of tone in her voice when she said.

"I am sorry." Daryl reached out and put down his gaurd for the night. He turned to face her and pulled her in close to him.

"Naw don't be sorry.., I'm an asshole." Carol laughed and nuzzled up to Daryl. She reached up and kissed him. He hesitantly kissed her back, they haven't even looked at each other in the cell for the past while and Daryl felt nervous. She straddled him, taking him by surprise. She started undoing his shirt gentally, taking it slow, in case he wasn't into it. She leaned down and nibbled on his ear, his toes curled up. She ran her fingers through his hair and and opened his shirt. She leaned back down and kissed him, and he then kissed her back, she started to play with his neck, and ears, in that way, Daryl grew impatient. "Fuck this." He grabbed her shirt and tore it off, completely destroying the shirt. He flipped her on her back, and she tugged at his belt and undid his pants. She wrapped her legs around him and almost made a loud noise of pleasure, but Daryl caught it, he put his hand over her mouth. She clenched the bed sheets as they, after a long time, gave into their desires.

(-)

Carl came back in the Gates with Rick, They had left earlier in the morning to get supplies. Carl walked around to give out what they had scavenged. Carl walked by the cell they had set up for Louis. He dropped off some clothes and pulled out a small Lego set. Louis smiled and Carl kept walking. He walked by Morgans room and tossed him some shirts and a book. "Slim piking." He said. Morgan nodded and thanked him. He walked to Sasha, Ben, and Tyreese's room. He tossed in some clothes and threw a box of tampons at Sasha, Ben laughed and Carl got a little enjoyment out of her embarrassment. He continued on to Daryl and Carols cell. Carol was alone, folding some items, and she had already made the bed. Carl came in and sat down. "Carol?" Carol smiled and sat down beside him, she could tell he wanted to talk.

"Yes sweetie?" Carl sighed and was terrified.

"Carol.. If you ever thought... I mean... was embarrassed about anything you have done... You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Carols smile faded and she had an idea on where the conversation was going.

"What are you talking about?"

"Louis... He told me you had sex with the Governor guy... But it was to kill him..." Carl trailed off when he noticed Carol digging her nails into her outte thighs, trying not to cry.

"I just.. i am so ashamed of myself... I never wanted anyone to know..." Carol gave in and started crying. Carl jumped to her, hugging her tightly.

"You did it to save us all. Thank you... that's one of the most selfless... You have nothing to be ashamed of... I am so proud of you." Carol hugged him back and Carl started to tear up, he hated that she had gone through so much. Carol sat up after a while and wiped the tears from Carl's eyes.

"Look at me, I am okay... Its over, maybe we can all move on now? It was a little while ago... I am still standing." Carl nodded. "Okay, good, I am going to go make everyone's big Rice dinner." Carl made a bleck face. "Its better than dog food." She teased. Carl laughed and she walked out the door. Carl stood up and remembered he had stuff for her. He dropped the shampoo bottle on the bed along with some clothes. He felt bad putting the bathroom stuff on the bed, he knew it would drive her crazy. He picked up the soap and brought his bag over to her two drawer dresser and opened the bottom one, which he thought was for bathroom stuff. It was a drawer with a black rag covering the contents. He picked up the box of tampons he had brought for her. He pulled the rag off the contents and stared at the drawer. There were three full un opened box's of tampons, and in his hands he held a fourth.


	31. Chapter 30- Who you need to Convince

**Carl heard someone walking down the hall. He threw the cloth over the boxes and had the new box in his hand, he kicked the drawer shut. Carol walked back in to her cell and smiled at Carl. She picked the box out of his hands. "Thanks, Its getting to be that time, I needed those." She said, had Carl not been already aware of what he saw, he would have thought hed done her a favor. Carl stood there awkwardly and had a scrunched up face, and you could tell he was on the verge of crying. Carol dropped to her knees at his level. "Carl?! Whats wrong?" Carl's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. Carol put her hand on his shoulder and her shook it off.**

"How did my mom die." Carl asked, even though he knew how. Her facial expression resembled her thought, what does he want? "Just tell me"

"The prison guy let walkers inside and they lost a few people." She said hesitantly.

"No, that's not 'How"" Carl said matter of factually. "She died in child birth, and she would have probably died any ways, walkers or not."

"Carl what does this have to do with anything?" Carl reached out the drawer and pulled the rag off.

"You 'Needed' these a lot hey?" Carl's eyes prickled with tears. "You needed these SO much," He threw a box on the floor with all his strength.

"Carl..."

"NO! You don't get to do that! You cant be... I cant lose you, let alone the same way i lost my mom!" Carl was in a full break down mode."i cant have this... Why weren't you more responsible... Everything you told me about my mom getting pregnant and responsibility... your a hypocrite." Carl dropped to his knees. "A... Fucking... Hypocrite." Carol wrapped her arms around Carl, who didn't resist. Carl turned over and latched onto Carol.

"Carl... How old do you think I am?" Carl's eyebrows scrunched.

"Why does.."

"Just tell me, How old do you think i am?"

"I dunno... 35." Carol laughed.

"Well if i was actually 35 i would be worried about this too. But i am not, I am actually ten years older then 35."

"Why does that matter?" Carol sat on the bed and welcomed Carl beside her.

"Carl, at a certain age, a woman stops having here period, Its a littler more uncommon... especially now.. that it happened to me, but I have been stressed out as well." Carl still looked confused. "How many boxes did you see?"

"Three, plus the one in my hand" Carol smiled and grabbed his hand.

"So if i was four months Pregnant, wouldn't i be a little heavier looking?" Carl Smiled.

"So your not?" Carol shook her head no. "Then why didn't you tell me you didn't need these anymore?"

"Not everyone needs to know my age." Carl leaned his head on Carol.

"Okay, well I am going to have a shower, can I borrow your towel?" Carol nodded and handed Carl the towel and Carl walked out, and was met by Morgan walking in. Morgan waiting until he was out out earshot.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop but the boy was yelling." Carol started putting away the stuff Carl brought her.

"Its fine."

"You know, my wife, when she was pregnant with Duane, didn't show that she was gaining a pound till about 5 and half months in." Carol put her laundry down. "I also over heard how you did what you did with the Governor a while back, and the look on your face when you got back wasn't worried of any consequences."

"Morgan..."

"So i asked myself this morning when I heard you and Carl talking, why would a woman like you, not be tearing her self apart with what the outcome of essentially having sex with the Governor?"

"Please.."

"Its because you've known for a while. The first time you couldn't button your pants up? So you wear nothing but sweat pants." Carol looked down at her sweat pants. "When you felt a deep hunger you haven't felt for, 14 years, with Sophia. You've been feeling Ill the last while."

"Menopause can mimic the signs of pregnancy."

"I am not who you need to convince, and that boy deserved the truth, you cant tell someone your sure of something when you aint."

"I will figure it out for myself right now." Carol stood up and pushed past Morgan.

(-)

In between a dark space that Carol didnt see,there Daryl stayed against the wall, praying she didn't see him.

******Sorry its short, I got two really good Ideas and Imma run with them for Next update.)**


	32. Chapter 31- That Wasn't What It Was

Carol waited until everyone had fallen asleep. She wiggled her way out of bed, surprised that Daryl didn't wake up. She put her gun on her bet loop and put a knife in her pocket. She opened the cell door, Since then she had put up curtains for privacy. The door creaked, wakening Daryl, he was sleepy and asked very sleepily where she was going. "To the bathroom, I'll be back." Daryl nodded and went back to sleep. She walked downstairs and exited the front door of the prison gates. She searched for any near by walkers and she looked clear. Morgan came out after her.

"What are you doing Carol?!" He said very concernedly.

"I am just doing what you suggested!"

"If you go alone you could get bitten! You're just going to open the gates alone? That's just stupid. Get in your car, I will wait for you to return, and I will get the gates myself!" Carol sighed and took his offer, she got in her car and drove off.

Daryl woke up to a panicked Morgan, who was shaking him Conscious. "Daryl, man you got to get up!"

"Wha..?" Daryl woke up

"Daryl, Man." Morgan Said urgently

"Wha'? can I help ya?" Daryl took note of his surroundings and noticed Carol wasn't beside him. "Wheres..?" He was cut off.

"She went out last night, hasn't returned." Daryl shot out of bed.

"LAST NIGHT?"

"I gave her 2 hours, Its only been two hours..." Morgan retreated. Rick came storming in, in the distance you could hear Judith crying.

"Whats going on?" Rick asked.

"This fuck! This fuckin' asshole!" Daryl yelled pointing at Morgan, who looked guilty and apoligetic. Daryl was putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked. Daryl Looked at Morgan.

"Where am I goin? Where did she go?" He said impatiently.

"I have no idea." Daryl sighed.

"Ya' fuckin kidding me? What was she gettin?" Morgan took a step back before he said anything.

"Yeah... I have no idea." Daryl picked up his cross bow and walked out of the cell. Rick followed.

"Daryl shes not stupid, There is three nearby places, she wouldn't go past either, Lets all each go to one, meet back at the motel up the ways, The one we cleared before the prison?" Rick suggested. Daryl didn't want to argue, but he knew time was limited, he nodded yes. "Okay There is You, Morgan and myself, three men, three destinations. Its more likely she went to the Walmart, Daryl you go there, Its also possible she stopped on the highway for more of those water containers, Morgan thats you. I will go to the weapon store, I doubt shes there but we have to be thorough. Daryl you take the motorcycle, Morgan you take the Honda, and I will take Hershel's truck, Clear?" They nodded.

"Crystal.": Daryl said running to the gate. "Rick? I need the walmart key, Carol had the other one" Rick reached in his pocket and tossed the key to a running Daryl. The men got in their vehicles and drove away, eventually in there separate ways.

(-)

Daryl was speeding as fast as his motorcycle could go. He was very pissed off. How could he do that? Why would he? Is he stupid? Daryl pulled into the walmart, There were no walkers around and Daryl ran full speed to unlock the door, which was a bad sign, because Carol couldn't have locked her self in. Daryl noticed an area that had been more out of place then normal. He walked up to the fallen product and picked up the box. "Fuck." he threw the box back on the floor and walked out of the Wal Mart and headed to the Motel.

Morgan got to the highway and found all the water containers. there seemed to be one or two missing but that could have been travel throughers. He called out Carols name, with no reply and then headed back to the Motel.

(-)

Rick struggled more with walkers on his way into the Weapons store, but it wasn't breached. He snuck in through the back. He heard breathing, and unidentifiable noises. Rick drew his gun and turned the corner, behind the Cashiers counter. He found Carol sitting down crying with a knife in her hands. "C-C-Carol?" Rick said cautiously. No response. "Carol, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Rick stepped closer, and Carol held the knife closer to herself, so Rick would step back. "Everything's going to be fine." Carols hands clenched. She picked up something beside herself and whipped it at Rick.

"FINE? LOOK AT THAT AND TELL ME HOW FINE THIS IS." Rick slowly bent down and picked up the stick. He held it up to his eyes, and there read a positive pregnancy test. Rick's eyes widened. and Carol laughed. "I am too old for this!"

"Carol your not old." Carol laughed.

"and HOW to i tell Daryl? He just got over being a virgin!" Rick laughed. "ITS NOT FUNNY RICK!"

"You just threw your piss stick at me, and Daryl was a virgin, so yeah, pretty funny." Carol tried not to laugh but couldn't resist. "We will tell him together, but Carol? Don't EVER do this again." Rick handed out his hand and helped her up. The drove back to the Motel.

When Rick stepped out of the car with Carol, Daryl paced towards them. "Where were ya?" he demanded. Carol stepped back and Daryl looked at Rick proceeded to shake his head at Daryl, who retreated. He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do tha' to me..." Carol hugged Daryl back, and they all headed back to the prison.

Rick decided it was best to tell everyone in the group, considering it would eventually be ALL their problem. Daryl was told with the group as well. "At first I though it was menopause, but then i noticed similar attributes as when I was pregnant with Sophia... Well I took a test, and now here we are... any questions?" Carol scanned the crowd. Carl stood up and ran back to his cell crying and Carol chased after him, forgetting about Daryl. Carl sat on the cot.

"You said.. You promised... You lied." He said in tears.

"Carl honey, I thought that's what it was..."

"Your going to die..."

"Did your mom Die having you?" Carl shook his head. "Your mom was different, I don't have the problems she did, I am going to be fine, I promise." Carl just shook his he'd and latched on to Carol.

Carol came back to her cell to find Daryl awake and Okay. He didn't look pissed or sad or anything. Just like him. She sat down beside him and he put his arm around her."Are you mad?" Daryl smiled.

"Yeah, pissed, but not at what ya think." Carols eyebrows squinted. "Don't run out like that!"


	33. Chapter 32: My Everything

Daryl woke up alone once more. His mild panic was brought down when he looked around the cell and saw it was cleaned up. He sat out of bed and then heard a knock on the door. "Ya." Michonne walked through the door slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" Daryl nodded and pointed at the chair and told her to sit down. Daryl put on a shirt and pulled the blanket back over the bed. "Never thought I'd see you house broken." She kidded.

"Shut up." Daryl said with a half smile. "Whats up?"

"Carol..." Daryl sighed. He knew that she was going to talk about. "Daryl... You know what this could mean... right?"

"I know what it DOES mean." Daryl clarified. Michonne bit her lip.

"Daryl, she lost a child already, I don't see this baby long for this world, I don't even see Judith long for this world. I am not trying to cause an issue, I am saying take extra care of this." Michonne grabbed Daryl's shoulder, in a sympathetic way, and she was as sincere as possible.

"You aint got nothin' to worry about. But Ya know that, what is this about?"

"Carl." Daryl moved away.

"Carol wouldn't put anthin' above Carl, even me, and if it came to this baby and Carol, Like it came to Lori and Judith, I'd pick Carol." Michonne spread signs of relief across her face.

"Can you be the one to make that call? Could you do that?" Michonne asked.

"You'd be damn well surprised at what I can do."

" I am asking because I want you to know, I'd make the same call, and I need you to know that. I will not let Carl lose somebody else." Daryl nodded and Michonne left.

(-)

Carol was in the kitchen making breakfast when Rick walked in with a bright smile on his face. "You know this is great, Daryl is taking this great." Carol sighed.

"A little too great, wouldn't you say?" Rick hugged Carol.

"Carol, maybe you need to accept not everything sucks anymore." Carol latched on to Rick.

"Sophia isn't here... She didn't get to live like this... She didn't have it easy ever, and I... I wish it was her alive and enjoying this with you guys and not me, If I could trade with her I would." Rick held Carol closer.

"I know you would Carol, Everyone knows. You are a remarkable woman." Carol pulled off and wiped her tears away and finished breakfast for everybody.

(-)

After breakfast had finished, Rick had offered to clean himself, because he knew Daryl was dying to talk to Carol. Carol was walking down the hall and was pulled into side closet. She was relieved when she could feel that it was Daryl.

"why are we in the Closet?"

"Cause Carl's outside the cell."

"So?" Daryl put his hand over her mouth.

"Can you jus' shut up and listen?" Carols eyes widened and she nodded. "I.. Just can... Ya need to tell me shit." Carol looked confused.

"what?"

"Ya think I found out with everyone else there? I knew... I ..."

"Are YOU seriously asking ME to talk to you" Carol laughed. "What a twist!"

"Shut up." Daryl went on but was interrupted by a bone chilling scream. They both batted out of the closet and ran full force out into the yard, where everyone was. A car had driven in to the secure fence of the prison, and the walkers poured in. Sasha had started to be ripped apart, and Tyrese was being held back by Rick and Ben. Herschel stood there hopeless, as he watched Maggie running away from a group of walkers, holding Judith.

"Glenn! Glenn, OH MY GOD!" Maggie cried out. Glenn started shooting off walkers around Maggie. Carl stood as a block in front of Louis, shooting any walker that came closer.

"DAD?!" Carl yelled at Rick.

"Get to the Honda! Go now!" Rick pulled out the car keys and tossed them to Carl.

"What about you dad?" Carl cried.

"Meet at the highway! GO!" Rick yelled. Carl grabbed Louis and Rick ordered Ben to go with him, and Ben begged Tyrese to join him, the ran over to Carl. Daryl started to shoot the walkers that surrounded Morgan, and eventually pulled him out.

Rick noticed a man he hadn't seen hiding behind a tree, he seemed to have been passing through, and saw the chaos. When Rick looked closer, he recognized the man, and the man came hesitantly to Rick's aide.

Ben was the last to get in to the car and was pulled out by a ton of walkers. "SHOOT ME!" Ben pleaded, seeing his impending death. Carl pulled his revolver and shot Ben in the head and Tyrese drove away.

Morgan, Rick and Daryl formatted around each other and made their way to Herschel. "Maggie!" Hershel cried out. Glenn was out of ammo and had picked up a baseball bat, bashing the walkers in his way. Maggie was trampled over and shielded Judith, who was screaming, as the walkers bit in to both of them, the man who Rick saw was by them at this point,. he shot Maggie and Judith, before they had to feel any more pain, and shot off the walkers. He noticed Glenn, who did not move. Rick pointed at Glenn and the man Recognized Glenn as well, He threw Glenn over his shoulder and ran towards Rick, Morgan, Daryl and Hershel. Hershel was a mess, Daryl and Rick Lifted him and threw him in the truck and Daryl kept guard. They piled into the truck.

"CAROL!" Daryl shouted. But the man drove away from the prison. "Stop! I'M GONNA BREAK YER FUCKING NECK!" The man paid no attention and kept driving. Rick sat in the back, trying to be as strong as he could holding Hershel's hand, and Daryl was being held back by Morgan, because he was trying to jump out of a truck going 80 mile an hour.

"NOO!" Carol cried, as she saw Judith and Maggie get devoured. Carol was cornered, and it looked like she was about to die, and then she saw one, and then many walker heads get sliced off.

"Let go!" Michonne yelled, handing her a gun. They proceeded to Daryl's bike and Carol started it, as Michonne killed of the walkers.

"I.. I.." Carol stammered, she had started the bike wasn't driving, and Michonne squeezed up tight to her, and drove from the passenger back.

(-)

The truck pulled over on the highway and Rick jumped out and hugged Carl. Glenn was now in hysterics, but Hershel did his best to calm him down, but was breaking himself.

Daryl jumped out of the truck and pulled the driver out of the truck and started beating him. Tyrese and Rick tried to hold him back, eventually all the men had to hold Daryl back because he was close to killing this man. "YOU BETTER WATCH YER FUCKIN BACK, WHEN THEY AINT LOOKIN IM GONNA KILL YOU!" The man had no idea what he did wrong.

" I had to kill them Daryl! I didn't want to, you wanted them to suffer?" He defended himself.

" I aint talkin about them! You drove away from my fuckin' EVERTHING!"

"Daryl, you were over run! I couldn't save the home you had!" The man proceeded.

"Wrong again! You left behind... My Fuckin'... Woman, and her... our... She was Carryin' a baby.. MY FUCKIN" BABY" The mans eyes popped and he realized what he did wrong.

They shared a few awkward stares, and of in the distance, they heard a familiar noise, a loud bike. Daryl stood up, as Michonne and Carol drove up the the highway. Michonne hoped off the bike and Morgan ran to her, and hugged her. Carol almost fell off the bike, but was caught by Daryl. She was crying now, the tears weren't just flowing, they were pouring.

"Judith..." She cried but could barely breath.

" I know..." Daryl said holding her close to him.


	34. Chapter 33 - Just Gotta Deal

The survivors on the highway sat there distraught and confused. Everyone needed a breather as much as the next. Carl was bawling in Ricks arms, as Rick shed a few tears for Judith as well. Herschel sat in the back of the truck with Glenn, he had one arm over Glenn, who was crying and Herschel was doing the best he could. "Walkers!" Morgan yelled. Rick took note.

"Rick where can we go now?" Hershel whispered. Rick looked hopeless. "The farm? Its worth a try..." Rick nodded.

"Everyone, in your vehicles, follow the truck and do it now and fast, their gaining on us!" This time Michonne hopped in with Morgan and Daryl took over the bike, and Carol. Everyone jumped into the vehicles and followed Rick.

The drive was long, Carol was weary and couldn't take much more. Daryl pulled out a walkie talkie, in hopes it was still set up with the truck. "Rick, anyone, can you hear me?"

"Daryl?" Ricks voice came in.

"Rick, Imma pull over for bit, We will be a bit behind ya'..."

"Okay, Don't be to long Daryl, Everything okay?"

"Yeah bro, us' gotta deal, ya know?"

"Okay, Let me know when your on your way back."

"Will do." Daryl put the walkie back in the side back of his motorcycle, but it couldn't fit, so he put it in his jacket, and pulled over.

"Wh.. What?" Carol asked. "Are we there?" She was so disoriented she couldn't even note her surroundings.

"Naw." Daryl hopped off the motorcycle and lifted her one leg over and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? Your going to fall behind?"

"I know where I am goin' ..." Daryl pulled Carol in for a hug, she was now pressed against him in tears and clenching his shirt.

"It was so terrible... Daryl, Judith and Maggie...Oh Glenn!... Carl..." Daryl kept his ams wrapped around her, but then released.

"Carol, I'm gonna die, Ricks gonna die, Carl might die too. Lets create a new damn way to deal with this, You ain't always gonna have my shoulder, we need to toughen ya up." Carols whole body tensed up.

"Excuse me? Why is it different now?" Daryl felt bad for being upset with her, but he had to make her understand.

"Because now, I need ya to be, all you can for..." Carol nodded. Daryl was trying to make Carol as strong as possible for the baby, in case anything bad were to happen to him. "Ya need to channel yerself Carol, you angry? You pissed right now?" Carol nodded. "S'what I though! Now, we are gonna go kill some walkers, take everythin you got in yer head, and you kill them with it!" A few straggling walkers came by and Daryl threw a gun at Carol. "No gun shots, use it like a basher!" Carol nodded. "You ready?"

"Oh I am ready."

"Les go!" A walker came close to Carol and she started beating it in the face with the end of her gun. Daryl took on the last two walkers. Carol stood up and wiped the blood from her hands onto her pants. "Everthin' OK?"

"Good, everything is good."

"All that ass kickin' makes me see ya' in a different light!" Carol laughed.

"I kicked a lot of ass when it was me and Carl." She said in an unreadable tone.

"Ya prefer being all normal in shit don't ya?" He said, like he was in trouble.

"I wish... I tried... I prefer this, I was just trying to go back to the person you loved."

"Carol I..." A walker came by Daryl, and Carol took the first opportunity to pounce on it and beat it to death. When she stood up Daryl had a half smile on his face, and they started walking back to the bike.

"What were you going to say to me?" He didn't reply. "nothing? It seemed like something." Carol rolled her eyes. "You hate me now don't you?!" Daryl was getting impatient. "Please Daryl, just give me a sign!" Daryl stopped walking. He looked over at an assortment of trees. As gently as he could, he pushed Carol into the privatized area of trees. "ugh." She cried out, very confused. Daryl climbed on top of Carol and kissed her. He put his hand up her shirt, and top immediately at her stomach, it seemed different. Expanded but harder.

"Is that?" Carol nodded yes. "How far were ya?"

"At least three months, if not four." Daryl's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Wait till he or she is ready to kick." Daryl couldn't contain his smile.

"Kick?"

"Didn't Lori ever let you guys touch her?" Daryl shook his head no.

"Jus Rick and Carl." Carol smiled too. Carol continued Daryl's hand to his original destination. She started pulling at his bet. "I love ya, no matter if your small and frail, or if yer bad ass. Ya know that?" Carol nodded and continued with his belt. She slid her hand down his pants and grasped him. "Uhh.. What about."

"Oh, come on Daryl, whats the worst that will happen? Getting pregnant?" Daryl shook his head laughing, and carried on.

When they reached the highway where they left the motorcycle, it was gone. In chalk there was a note written.

"Thanks for the bike, Hope nobody else catches you with your pants down." -N

"Fuck." Daryl pulled the walkie out of his pocket and pressed the talk key. "Rick?"

"Hello, Daryl, Its G, everything alright?"

"I'm gonna need a pick up, can I talk ta Rick?"


	35. Chapter 34- Pick Yourself Apart

"So, when do you think Rick will meet us?" Carol asked, as they walked down the highway.

"Soon I'm guessin', lets jus' keeping walking towards the farm, and we will meet em", OK?" Daryl said, assuring her. Carol nodded.

"Ever feel like your being followed? I feel like were being followed, maybe by this N?" Daryl snorted

"If the fuck that stole my damn bike was smart, he'd be long gone by now!"

"If hes smart, he maybe following us..." Carol said quietly.

"To take what? The one cana' beans we have? I dont think so.": Carol put her hands in her pocket and looked down.

"Inst this nice?"

"What?"

"It almost feels normal, you know? Like there are no walkers, like I could give this baby... A normal life." Daryl grabbed Carols hand.

"Maybe its better it didn't know bout before." Carol felt weary, as sad as it was, he was right.

"Who's the new guy? The one you beat?"

"Howd'ya know I beat em?" Daryl said surprised.

"Hmmm, You thought I was dead, he was driving, he was beat, basic math." Daryl laughed, and felt proud that he did it.

"Thats Guillermo, Hes the guy who kidnapped our china man, but he was good, ya know?"

"Oh? I had forgotten all about him." Daryl was about to assure it was okay, when they heard a honk, and they saw a familiar red truck drive to them. They hopped in, Carol on the front seat, and Daryl took the back of the truck..

"What the hell happened?" Rick said in a concerned manner.

"Some asshole stole Daryl's bike!"

"I thought you two were pulling over, what the hell were you doing? How didn't you noticed?... Oh never mind." Carol bowed her head, embarrassed. "Be more careful!"

"I am sorry Rick, Just with everything today, and I just..."

"Couldn't handle yourself? I understand, just please be more careful. I cant lose you or Daryl." After a few moments of awkward silence, Carol finally asked about what was going on.

"Hows Herschel's farm?"

"Its not over run, but it was, and some stuff is gone, so I don't want to be here fore more then a night or two, maybe turn on all the electronics, shower eat and sleep and leave." Carol felt disappointed, but understood

They got to the farm, and Carl ran into Carol, as fast as he could. "Don't do that... I need you." Carol put her arm around Carl and looked at Daryl, who was giving her a look, and she knew exactly what for.

Later on that night, Carol and Daryl doubled up for a quick shower. Herschel's bathroom mirror haunted her, when she looked really close. There wasn't to many mirrors in the prison, and now she could really see the toll this pregnancy and world was taking on her. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Ugh" She said, grabbing her face and pushing her self closer to the mirror.

"Stop it dammit. Yer gonna pick yerself apart."Carol knew he was right but she couldn't help it. Daryl walked out of the bathroom to collect towels. She took off her shirt and looked the mirror sideways, she didn't recognize her self. It was so much easier to see the bump now. She placed her hand on it. It brought her back to a place in her head.

..

"Your fucking what now?"

"Pregnant Ed, I am sorry..." Bam, she smashed on the floor. "I am sorry, but it isn't just my fault!"

"What you say woman?" A kick to gut, is the baby still there? Carol whimpered. "If those damn neighbors call the pigs your gonna be sorry you hear? So shut your fucking mouth!"

"Ed, please don't, I love you!" Ed started choking her, she passed out.

–

"Good morning Carol" Carols eyes were weary. When they opened to an awakened state, she realized she was in the hospital. She felt the bruises on her body. She grabbed her stomach.

"The baby?" She begged hopelessly.

"Is alright, but no more of this... What happened this time? You "Fall" down?" Said the doctor, who just so happened to her brother.

"I... I..." She couldn't find an excuse.

"You told him, and he beat you?"

"No... Silly me, I fell down the stairs. Wasn't paying attention., sorry for scaring you Jason." He rolled his eyes.

"This baby is your number one, not Ed." Carol humored him for awhile but he eventually left so she could sleep, but she couldn't.

Alone in her room she just couldn't shut her eyes. She put her hand on her belly. "Baby, I am sorry... Things will be broken from the start." She cant find her fight, and falls asleep.

"Found the towels, ready?" Carol is brought back to reality. She steps in the shower. She holds herself up to Daryl and lets the hot water poor on her. Daryl notices her intense vibes. "You okay?" Carol nodded and buried her face in his chest. "Yer lying." She nodded all the time. "Tell me."

"no.." She said tearfully.

"C'mon Carol." He said impatiently.

"What if I cant be strong all the time? Screwed up so bad with Sophia. I never gave her a proper life." Daryl tried to comfort her.

"That wasn't yer fault... Ya were with an asshole, didn't let you do nothin." Carol rolled her eyes.

"I have to take responsibility for that, Its more my fault then his, and Sophia's life sucked because I was so... Weak." Daryl felt a familiar pain, having to do what he did, watch her die and put her out. He felt like a failure, and what he did to Carol after still haunted him.

"OK, ya, you did fuck it up, Sophia was a loss to us all, all we can do now is fix ya, make ya stronger, but ya are stronger. Were on track... Let get out, other people are waitin' OK?"

Later on Carol was struggling in her sleep. Daryl woke up to it and tried to make her snap out of it "Carol, wake up." She didn't budge. As he kept trying, he notices what she is saying.

"Carl, grab.. it... we got to go." Carol started clawing at her arm again. "We just have to... I don't want to... please stop... don't..." Her scratching intensified. "Why wont... you just kill... me?"


	36. Chapter 35 - Crashing Down

"Carol?" Her eyes started opening. She could feel her heart pounding and felt a burning sensation on her arm. She brought her hand to her face and examined the blood on it. "Carol, what tha' hell were ya dreamin bout?" Carol wiped her hand on the sheet beside her.

"I... I don't remember" She said wearily. Her eyelids were having trouble being kept open. Daryl pulled her close to him, he grabbed one of her hands so she couldn't scratch herself.

"Go to sleep." Carol didn't fight her need, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Rick and G found walkers, he wants ta leave now." She felt groggy but pulled herself out of the bed. She saw Daryl starring at her arm, with was scabbed and inflamed. She threw on her sweater and closed up her backpack.

"Lets go then." Daryl shrugged it off for now. They all gathered around the cars.

"Where we goin' Rick?" Rick looked at Herschel.

"You lived around here longest, is there anything like a cabin, a house that hasn't been overrun?" Herschel looked hopeless, but then he made a half smile, and everyone could see a little hope in him.

"Before you came to the farm, Otis had a back up plan for him and Patricia. When he would go out, he would check on the Silver Springs Hotel, a small but nice place, celebrities would stay in when they came, Its just outside of town. He never came back disappointed, we could try there?" Everyone had their doubts, but at this point they were willing to try anything. They drove in the truck behind Rick, who was getting instructed by Herschel. As a General, the whole town wasn't to badly overrun. There were some walkers, but they probably headed to different city looking for more food.

They pulled up into the hotel. There were four walkers around the Hotel in total, which were taken out easily. After the walkers were gone they walked up to the front door, which was boarded up. Rick pulled them off the door frame, and it seemed so effortless. The outdoor light lit up the hotel, which seemed untouched, things looked pristine, with the respect of dust build up. The windows all had heavy duty bars, which after inspection, were probably put there a long time ago, and were electronically operated.

"Looks like the owner decided to protect his assets." Rick said.

"Didn't help him much, Looks like we are reaping the benefits." G said very happily.

"Before we rush in finding rooms, be cautious, we don't know whats here." Rick warned. Everyone understood but they really just wanted to get to a room and unpack, it seemed like a good place to live.

Carol and Daryl got in their room and she started unpacking. She smiled as she put hers and Daryl's cloths in drawers and hung up the shirts, as weird as it was, she enjoyed the chore.

Later on the day faded into night and Carol and Daryl were laying in bed. "This could be real, this could be perfect." Carol said with more hope then Daryl ever heard out of her mouth.

"It will be perfect, for us." Carol snuggled closer to him.

"If its a boy or girl, what name do you like?" Carol asked.

"Hmm. How about Merle?" He said in an unreadable tone, which made Carol make a weird face. "I'm jus' fuckin with you."

"Dani, it could work for a boy or girl." Carol suggested and Daryl made a funny face. "Guess not then." She said laughing. "I suppose it can be discussed later." Daryl smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Its up ta you. I'll love it no matter what, I love you no matter what." This pure moment of bliss and happiness made them both at peace. Just laying in each others arms, made them feel at ease. They were in a perfect world, and they could raise their baby together. Carol could finally see the future and Daryl finally wanted one. They fell asleep so easily, so peacefully.

A creak on the floor make Carol wake up, but she wasn't sure about what had woken her up. She was about to fall back asleep, when she saw a dark figure lean over Daryl, she shot out of bed right away, awakening Daryl. In a millisecond she watched her world come crashing down, as this figure took a sizable bite out of Daryl's shoulder.

"NOOO!"


	37. Chapter 36 - Tears Fall

Carol jumped over the bed and started beating the creature to death. Daryl held a pillow to his shoulder, trying to bind the wound. He knew just as well as carol that he couldn't cut anything off to save him from his pending death, which made killing this thing to Carol all the more important. Punching the thing with all her might, because she didn't have a weapon, made Carol even more sad, knowing it didn't matter to the walker, it was just a walker. She tired herself out but gave up. She rushed to Daryl's side and hugged him. The thing moaned and she grabbed the mini metal figure on the bedside table. She swung her arm up and went to smash the zombie in the head. As her arm was high in the air, ready to smash down hard she was surprised.

"Pl..P...Please don't!" The walker said, which made Carol think she was insane. She looked closer at this thing, and she realized it was a human being.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled. Rick and Morgan came running in the room. He saw a beaten and bloody thing on the floor but paid much more concern for Daryl, who was pressing a bloody pillow against his shoulder.

"Oh no!" Rick cried out. "What the hell happened?" Carol sat on the floor, her weeping had stopped and she pointed at the male thing.

"Its not dead.. She isn't a walker... he is a human...He is a cannibitch!" The man on the floor started laughing insanely. Rick came to his side and pulled his gun to his face.

"Look at this, take this in, I will kill you, I wont hesitate." the man started coughing up blood.

"You haven't pulled the trigger yet, I don't think your man enough!" He cried out laughing. Rick smashed his face with the butt of his gun.

"I am serious, I am man enough, and you are going to die tonight. Which hour hasn't been decided." Rick said up close and personal. The man stopped laughing.

"Please don't kill me... We've been locked up here so long, eating bugs and rats... we ran out of kitchen food and then you guys came just before we died... Its nothing personal." He said looking at Daryl. Daryl stood up and kicked him in the ribcage.

"Shut up." he said in a warning tone. Rick was now concerned.

"We? There is more of you?"

"My wife, and kids... Then some of our neighbors... and one of this places former guests." the man wiped the blood from his face.

"How many in total?"

"Thirteen... Please leave them out of this... They had no part." Rick drew his gun back.

"Daryl he has kids." Rick didn't want to start a feud with anyone, and he felt out numbered. Daryl rolled his eyes, he knew Rick was right.

"Aw fuck. Fine." Carol wanted to argue but she was just to happy that Daryl was alive.

"Let me stitch that." Carol pulled out a sewing kit and started fixing up Daryl. Who was trying not to be a big baby about it.

The man called out this group. There were three children. This is Ron, Sarah and Kurtis. Said the man. "I am Peter." The other adults stood there. "This is Jessie, my wife, Lily-Anne and her husband Jacob, there son is Kurtis and daughter is Sarah... Ron is our son. This is Aberham, Rosita, Eugene. And this is that movie star, Sarah Michelle Geller." He said pointing at each and everyone. Rick stepped forward.

"I am Rick, This is my son Carl, this is Daryl and Carol. Michonne and Morgan. This is Guillermo, This is Herschel and Glenn. This is Tyreese. This is Louis, his dad passed away." They all went to shake hands.

"Jacob?!" Carol cried out. The man stepped from the crowd. In tears she threw herself in his arms. Daryl was uncomfortable. "Jacob!, Your alive!"

"Carol? Oh my god, Thank god!" The man wrapped his arms around her. Everyone looked curiously.

"This is my brother Jacob!" He kissed her cheek.

"Wheres Ed? Sophia?" Daryl looked to the floor.

"They didn't make it..." Jacob started tearing up.

"How?"

"Ed got bit... And he scratched Sophia..." Carol explained.

"That just... Sucks." Jacob let a few loose tears fall out for his fallen niece.

Later on that day while Rick and Daryl went out to get food, Carol was sitting with Carl and Jacob, and Carl was curled up to Carol as always. "You look different Carol..."

"A year in this hell hole may do that to you..." Carol said.

"You look well, a little chubbier actually." Jacob kidded. Carl didn't want to say anything, he just stood awkwardly. "How many have your group lost? Tell me about them... I want to honor the dead." Jacob asked, he was always respectful about memory.

"We lost Ed and Amy, She was a teenager, went out pretty brutally." Carol said.

"We lost Jim and Jacqui, they were nice, one was bite, one committed suicide." Carl added.

"Then there was Dale. He was sweet, kinda like an old you." Carol said painfully.

"We lost Otis and his wife Patricia. One was murdered by Shane, the other was eaten, while we trying to escape." Carl said, trying to remember everyone.

"We lost Jimmy, T-Dog, Shane, Allen, Oscar and Axel..." Carol said Axel very tearfully.

"Ben, Sasha... Beth... My mom... My sister..." Carl said tearfully.

"Maggie and Sophia..." Carol said restraining herself.

"How many is that? Damn near twenty..." Jacob muttered, disappointed.

"I take your list is a lot shorter?" Jacob nodded. "Cherish that." Carl cautioned.

"I cant believe how much weight you have on you Carol, maybe Peter should have tried to eat you." Jacob kidded, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Jacob, I am pregnant." Carol said so effortlessly. Jacobs eyes popped.

"Pregnant? How long ago did Ed die?" Carol shook her head.

"About a year ago." Jacob got the picture.

"Well the who? That Rick guy?" Jacob said hopefully.

"No, Daryl." Jacob looked confused.

"Which one was he?"

"The one your friend tried to eat... He almost ate one of the last members of my family" Carol muttered codly.

"The one who looks like he'd fit in with the cast of Sons of anarchy?" he said laughing, Carol couldn't help but chuckle.

"He really is great." Carol defended. Jacob looked at Carl.

"What do you think of him? Kids really are the best judges of character." Jacob asked.

"Hes a little rough around the edges, but between me, him and my dad, You don't have to worry about Carol, he loves her."Jacob smiled.

"Good, cause I don't think I could beat him into it... He is a little big." The all shared a laugh as Rick and Daryl walked back in, they had basically hit gold. A secluded nursing home had tons of food. Dinner was prepared, and they were all eating together.

"So Peter and Jessie what did you do before the world ended?" Rick asked, he took notice to the marks on Jessie's arm.

"I was a contractor, Jessie stayed home with Ron." They all made small talk, and split off into their rooms.

Rick was walking down the hall. He walked passed a room and heard weeping. He looked in the crack and saw Jessie, sitting there on the bed doing her best to contain her tears. He kept walking back to his room and sat down. For the first time in a long time he started to take off his shoes, he always slept with them on. He laid back and closed his eyes. When the reopened Jessie was in his room, on his bed leaning over him. Regaining his consciousness he rubbed his eyes.

"Everything okay?" He asked

"I know you saw me." She said in an unreadable tone.

"I was.. I didn't mean to spy... Were you okay?" Jessie shook her head.

"Peter is cruel, emotionally and physically." She grabbed on to Ricks and hand. He squeezed it back in sympathy. They stared at each other for a while. He noticed beyond the tired woman, was a beautiful lady, and she saw through his tough exterior. Rick uncontrollably leaned up and kissed her genitally. He pulled back.

"I am so sorry." He pleaded.

"Don't be." She put one leg over him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled hers off and unsnapped her bra, she started tugging at his pants and they started kissing.

"What are we doing? What if he comes looking for you?"

"Shh, I locked your door." Rick put his hands on her waste, and they continued.

–-

"Some day huh?" Carol said curling up to Daryl.

"Thank you." He said.

"for what?" She asked.

"When I was bitten, ya didn't give up, you killed the problem, and then focused on me, That's what I wanted to know ya could do."

"I am just glad it wasn't real, I don't want to lose you." Daryl put his arm around her.

"We're safe tonight sweetheart."


	38. Chapter 37-Don't Know Whats Impossible

Rick woke up in his bedroom alone. Was he dreaming? Was Jessie even there that night? She had to be. He sat up and went to grab his watch off the bedside table, it was on top of a note. He put his watch on and picked up the note.

_Had a great night, however mother duty does call loudly, _

_Tonight? _

_-Jessie._

Rick smiled, he put the note in the side drawer. He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. He finished getting dressed and started walking down stairs. On his way down he heard someone vomiting and crying. He backed up and it was coming from Carols room. He stepped in and held her hand.

"Morning sickness?" She squeezed his hand back.

"Uh-huh.." She said, as she puked and cried again.

"Puke Phobia?"

"Uh-huh." Rick got on his knees and started rubbing her tense shoulders. She crossed her arms and leaned her head against her arms.

"Want me to get Daryl?"

"No, can you get Jacob, hes a doctor." Rick wasn't concerned at first but as soon as she said. Hes a doctor and not hes my brother, he felt a panic. He rushed into Jacobs room.

"Carol wants you, she is in her room, crying and omitting."Jacob didn't look surprised, he stood up and headed out of the room.

"Carol, do you think it could be?" Jacob asked as he sat down beside her.

"Inst it to late for that? Isn't that impossible?" She cried out.

"I don't know whats impossible anymore." Jacob ran the water in the tap, he pulled off his shirt and wet it, ice cold. He put it around Carol's shoulders and neck. "Lets get you to bed, i'll grab a bucket.

**( 3 months later.) **

The hotel was running out of food, and the water was starting to run out. Rick had been scowling neighborhoods with Morgan. They had started to set up a move in to the nursing home in a few nights but this particular night was to rest as everyone was exhausted.

Rick laid in bed with Jessie.

"Did we do what was right? Making Peter leave?" She said holding his hand.

"He pushed down a flight of stairs, he is lucky I didn't kill him." Jessie bit her lip and just snuggled up to Rick.

–

"Your going to drive me crazy you know." Carol said jokingly as Daryl was pretending his fingers were a person trying to climb a great mountain. The mountain? Her belly. Daryl started laughing and just rested his hand on her stomach. Daryl started drifting off but was awoken by a scream coming from his room, Carols scream.

He grabbed the knife on his bedside, when he rolled over he saw Carol on the ground."Where is it? Wheres the walker?" He yelled panicked.

"ITS NOT A FUCKING WALKER!" She screamed. He threw the knife on the ground and leaned beside Carol. "Pull my pants off! Call Jacob, NOW!" Daryl's brain still didn't click.

"What... are you okay?" he said confused.

"Ag! I am having this baby! JAACCOOOB." Jacob came rushing in as everyone else did.

"Move." Jacob said. He pulled down Carols Pajamas. "I have to do this no gloves, are you okay with that?"

"JUST DO IT... FUCK.." Carol screamed. It was a long few hours, but Carol pushed as hard as she could, and as the baby popped out, the look of pure hope across everyones face, including Carl's, was beautiful. Jacob wrapped the baby up and handed it to Daryl, who then leaned it down to Carol. "What is it, a boy or girl?" Jacob smiled

"Its a boy Carol. Congratulations." Carol started crying and kissed the little boy.

"What do you want to name him?" Daryl looked confused then he got an idea. "How bout Justin? When I was a kid, a kid named Justin, saved my life, if he didn't do that, I wouldn't be here. Ya know?" Carol was okay with the idea but she had something different in mind.

"How about Axel? He did save me life." Daryl wasn't fond of that idea either.

"How about A.J?" Rick suggested. "I mean, it showcases two heroes right?" Carol held the baby in her arms.

"A.J huh? Little A.J Dixon." This made Daryl smile.


	39. Chapter 38- Fucking With Us

"We are going to have to transfer You and A.J last, Daryl I am going to need your help, so I am going to leave someone with Carol and A.J"

"That ain't gonna happen, whatever you need me to do. Someone else can." Daryl Argued with Rick.

"Daryl, we need to get moving, or its going to be to late, all of our stuff is there and there is no room to argue." Rick tried to explain.

"Rick..." Carol pleaded. "I get what you mean, I really do but try to see what Daryl's saying, he just wants to protect us." Rick sighed.

"Okay, but if G faults, its on you." Rick warned Daryl, in return he rolled his eyes. Rick continued on to G and explained the new plan.

"You know I could have dealt with it..." Daryl said angrily.

"About as good as your dealing now?" Carol teased.

Rick had gotten everyone out of the hotel and him and Morgan were piling everyone into the cars. Glenn stood in front of the hotel lifeless, he had an empty look in his eyes, one very similar to what he has had for months. "Glenn we have to go, get in the car." Morgan cried out to Glenn. Glenn stood in the front walk way.

"Whats the point? Moving place to place. One of us dies and then gets replaced by another, eventually it will be a whole different group. Our fight is pointless." He said coldly.

"Glenn, lets deal with this later, get in the damn car!" Glenn rolled his eyes and reluctantly got in the car. The drive wasn't long, maybe 20 minutes. When they got there Rick looked confused.

"Wheres the lock?" Rick asked Morgan.

"I put it on I swear!" Morgan defended himself. The area looked clear enough but Rick was concerned about the lock not being on the side door. "Rick lets go in, no use standing here with our asses out." Rick nodded.

"Everyone get back in the cars, we are going to check the place out be ready to leave in case things go sour." Everyone sighed and mopped but sat back in the cars anyways. Carol was holding A.J who was being quiet, but wasn't sleeping. Daryl had a hand on A.J and he and Carol shared a moment.

"He's got your eyes." Carol said sweetly. Daryl moved his fingers and lightly touched under the babies eyes.

"Guess so." Carol leaned against Daryl and shut her eyes. When she opened them Rick and Morgan were bolting towards the cars and yelling for them to start, The whole yard was filled with walkers and the building was on fire. Rick and Morgan jumped into the cars and they bolted away.

"What the hell happened?" Herschel demanded.

"I don't know... The place was clear a few hours ago." Everyone was disappointed. The cars drove for about an hour down a back road before Rick leaned and honked the horn for everyone to pull over. The cars dragged off to the side and everyone got out.

"We all have to talk." Rick said urgently. Everyone was looking around for walkers and trying to pay attention. "I think we have problem, I think we are being followed." Daryl scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why do you think that?" Carol Questioned. Morgan piped up.

"There was a... note kind of... It was spray painted in the main foyer." Silence fell over the group.

"Well what did it say?" Jacob demanded. Rick bit his lip.

"It said. 'Couldn't give you this one, enjoy the run, N'.." The letter was embedded in to Carols skull.

"N?" Everyone questioned. Carol looked at Daryl and he nodded.

"Remember when Daryl's bike was stolen?" Carol asked. "Well we got a note from someone who signed off as N too."

"You didn't tell us before?" Rick raised his voice.

"Back off, how were we suppose to know? Thought it was just some asshole stealing our bike!" Daryl yelled. Carol held A.J in one hand and put her other on to Daryl's shoulder.

"We've stolen things from groups who weren't paying attention either Daryl." Rick stated.

"Your point?" Daryl said sarcastically.

"My point is we never left a 'fuck you' note behind, we took it and left, this guy is fucking with us, and we could have caught it MONTHS ago if you mentioned something to us." Daryl bowed his head, he knew Rick was right, he had no idea why he failed to mention the note, and now it was his fault his son didn't have a safe place to sleep tonight.

"The hotel, lets go back there." Sarah suggested. Glenn rolled his eyes. They all got back in the cars and drove back but when they go there it was burnt to the ground, and there was a single untouched paper nailed to a single standing post. That read.

"I said Enjoy the RUN. -N" Rick ripped it off the post and got back in the car.

"Its dead here, lets go!" He yelled angrily, which triggered A.J to cry. Carol swayed him in efforts to stop him from crying. "Drive." He ordered Morgan.

"Where am I driving too?" Morgan asked hopelessly.

"Just... get us out of here."


	40. Chapter 39- You Can Relieve Me-

They were all used to being on the road by now, but this time was worse. There were even less supplies and even scarcer shelters. They only had three cars for all these people, and they were all starting to hate each other. Everyone's nerves were heightened and rational choices weren't being made anymore, and nobody acted like themselves. Night had began to fall and the cars pulled into the woods, Rick, Carl and Morgan pulled up the clothes pin lines around the trees, covering the cars and a small place for everyone to sleep. Carol came in and threw the large black sheets over the clothes pins, so they wouldn't be visible. They planned on two watchers at a time, rotating every two hours so they could all sleep.

It wasn't quite dark out side and everyone was awake, getting ready to sleep. A.J started to cry. "Will you shut that fucking thing up?" Sarah hissed.

"How about I shut you the fuck up?" Carol hissed right back. "He's just a fucking baby, doesn't know any better!" She whisper yelled, trying not to upset the baby anymore. Sarah sighed in defeat, she didn't feel like fighting, she was completely wiped.

"Who's taking first watch? I took it last night and nobody switched, and Carl will have a fit if I do it again." Rick asked impatiently waiting for somebody to step up.

"I'll do it." Carol said. Daryl whipped his head in her direction.

"What about A.J?" He asked,

"You can do it tonight, I am sure you can manage Daryl."

"No fucking shit." He argued back.

"Don't patronize me, take A.J I'll keep watch for a few hours and you can relieve me." Carol said back. Daryl knew enough was a enough. He grabbed A.J and he laid in the passenger side of the car and wrapped A.J up and tried to fall asleep. Everyone went to fall asleep as well.

Carol sat on top of the truck keeping watch. She saw a walker come near by, she grabbed a dagger from her pocket and Whipped it at the walker and got it and she watched it fall.

"Ten points." She said to herself. She looked back in camp and heard some rustling. Glenn had stood up, and left for a walk, shortly followed by Sarah, like always. Carol turned her head as if she as blind to it and continued to watch.

(-)

"We don't have long she saw us leave." Sarah whispered.

"Shut up" Glenn retorted. Sarah reached for Glenn's shirt and pulled it off. Glenn unbuttoned hers and held on to her chest. She started kissing his neck and moved to his mouth but he pushed her away from there back down to his neck. He buttoned his pants and she lifted up her skirt. He held her up to a tree, and thrusted into her.

On their way back to the camp she asked. "Are we together?" Glenn was silent. "I didn't think so, and I am okay with that, just stop fucking calling me Maggie, my name is Sarah." She said angrily.

"Princess." Glenn said coldly.

"People say you were nicer before, I am starting to think your just using me."

"Just figuring that out hey?" Glenn said in a condescending tone.

"Fuck you Glenn, How about from now on you just go fuck yourself instead." She pushed past him

"Sarah..." Glenn said apologetically. She didn't care, she just kept walking.

(-)

Carol walked to the car to get Daryl to switch with her. She saw him sleeping with A.J and he was really sleeping tonight. She sighed and turned around to keep watch again but was met with Rosita.

"I'll do it. You go sleep." Carol smiled.

"Thank you Rosita." She crawled into the backseat of the car and shut her eyes and fell asleep.

She heard a loud scream and woke up right away. She grabbed the gun on the floor of the car. Daryl put A.J against the front seat and blocked him with his body and pulled out his gun and him and Carol started shooting at the walkers in the camp.

The scream was Rosita, who had her life taken by a mercy shot from Carl. "RUN MORGAN I'LL COVER YOU" Rick yelled, as Morgan was caught in the middle. He stood up and was mauled by walkers, Rick yelled no, but it did no good.

"Kill Me... Rick..." Morgan Pleaded. Rick couldn't. Michonne Stepped in and aimed a shot at Morgan who then fell lifeless to the ground. Jacobs Wife was next but they were lucky enough to pull Kurtis of the pit, and Jacob sobbed as he watched His wife and Daughter get eaten. He hid Kurtis's face from it. Ron was about to get eaten and Jessie stepped in the way.

"Rick Save my son PLEASE, I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Jessie took the hit for Ron and Rick grabbed Ron's arm and Threw him in the Car and Yelled head for the highway. The remaining survivors all met on the highway, Rick got out of one car with Carl, Louis, Ron and Herschel. Tyreese got out of his car with Glenn, Sarah, and Abraham. Carol came out of her Car with Daryl, A.J, Jacob, Kurtis and Michonne.

"Wheres everyone else?" Louis asked.

"Grabbed everyone who didn't get bit..." Carl said wearily.

"Oh..." He said disappointingly.

(-)

They Beat down the old house. There were no walkers in site. "We can at least stay here for a night or two." Rick said with a little hope. "For now we all sleep in one room." They all laid out blankets, and despite hating each other, they fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 40- Just As Well Anyways

Chapter 40

The early sun hit Daryl's face and lightened up his eyelids, he squinted. He made a groan and quickly silenced it, as A.J was right beside him. He pulled himself off the floor quietly, Carol was still sleeping, and he knew as soon as she woke up she would be sad about her fallen friends, so he decided to let her sleep in much later then usual. A lot of the group was still sleeping, except Rick, who looked like he didn't sleep a wink. Rick was sitting at the unknown persons kitchen table, reading an old newspaper.

"Think that's out dated 'hoss?" Daryl joked as he sat down beside him.

"Before the world went to shit, in the mornings I used to wake up and grab the news paper, sit at the table and just relax... It was nice to pretend anyways." Rick said semi matter of factly. Daryl nudged his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to ruin yer moment." Rick placed the papers neatly down.

"Just as well anyways." Rick sat up and gestured Daryl to follow him. Daryl and Rick went outside of the house. They could see one lone walker in the distance, but it wasn't anything to worry about. "What do you think happened? Why did all this happen?" Rick asked.

"I dunno. Chemical war gone ta' shit?" Daryl suggested.

"I don't think anyones that stupid." Rick said off to the distance.

"I do." Daryl joked. Rick shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"When did you see your first walker? Did you know them?" Rick asked

"Sure did, It was one of Merle's Club girls. He brought er' home, and she got up to go the bathroom, she had bite on her arm, but I didn't know, thought it was some drunk asshole at the bar. Gave her my tensor. Merle woke up with er'.. Didn't hesitate in killin her." Rick didn't look surprised in the least.

"You're a lot better then Merle you know? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't get all mushy on me now..." Daryl and Rick shared a laugh. Carol came up behind Daryl and gave him a hug, Daryl turned around and hugged her face to face. Over her shoulder he smiled at Rick, who now looked awkward.

"I'm going to wake everyone, we have to decide what to do." Rick said. He smiled at both of them and then walked back into the house. Daryl kissed Carol on the forehead.

"How was yer sleep?"

"It was fine, lets go for a walk Daryl." Daryl gave her a scrunched up look. "Carl will look after A.J, we wont be gone long." Daryl shrugged.

"Okay, Grab yer gun." Carol walked back inside with Daryl, he grabbed his crossbow and Carol grabbed her gun and they headed out.

They walked quietly down the road. "What are we doing Carol?"

"I need to kill something... I..." Daryl nodded at her.

"Jus' gotta deal?" She nodded back. After they found a few walkers, and slaughtered them, Carol stayed on her knees after the last walker she killed. Out of breath, panting for air. Daryl sat down beside her. Carol had a lifeless look in her eye. "Carol...?" She didn't respond. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and swung behind her, and stabbed a walker they thought they killed in the head.

"I killed him" Daryl reached out his hand to grab hers and she pulled away.

"I can see that thank you." Carol shook her head.

"Not this walker." Daryl listened attentively.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"The Governor. I killed him." She wiped the blood off her hands.

"That was obvious." Carol stared into Daryl.

"Its my fault Andrea struck back." Daryl put his arms around her.

"No one blames you. Anyone of us would'a killed that creep."

"Would they have fucked him to do it? Cause I did." Daryl tensed up and pulled away.

"He raped you?" He asked, and was disgusted thats what he hoped for.

"No, I let him sleep with me, and while he was in to I slit his throat and thats why she killed Morales." Daryl's eyes widened. They sat in silence just staring at each other speechless.

All of a sudden they heard a clapping like noise. It wasn't just a clapping like noise, It was clapping. A man they didn't know came from behind some near by trees, a long with a large group of men. He was laughing and clapping at the same time. Daryl noticed an arrow on his belt, the very one he left in his motorcycle.

"Well fucking played lady!" He said like he was impressed. Carol and Daryl both looked around at the assortment of men. "Well good fucking afternoon, Daryl, and Carol."

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl demanded. One of his men came up to disarm Daryl, and the man waved his hand in a stopping motion. The man backed off, it was clear this was the leader. The man walked closer to the pair and crouched down and held his hand out, in a hand shake matter.

"My name is Negan."


	42. Chapter 41- Scream Into It

"Negan as in, N?" Carol said, as if she knew the answer.

"Ding ding ding, and you are the weakest fucking link!" Negan exclaimed. Carol looked towards the ground. "Okay so here is the fucking deal okay? And its really simple you see, I want you Carol to come back with me, be sort of my leading fucking lady." Carol chuckled.

"Sorry, I am not interested in assholes, and your really not my type." A man rose his hand to whack her in the head and Negan stopped him again.

"Not fucking necessary yet, she still has no idea who she is dealing with." The man coward a few steps back. "Don't fucking flatter yourself, your not my type either bitch. But You see I'm not always fucking around to make the choices necessary to keep my fucking group alive, and lets say the whinny bitches in our group want more of a rag understanding fuck like yourself."

"That ain't gonna happen!" Daryl protested, and went to stand up and one of the men punched him down, and this time Negan didn't stop him.

"Why would we even comply with you?" Carol demanded. A dark smile appeared across Negan's face.

"Thats the best fucking part! Lyle! Bring me the lovely Lucille!" a man who was clearly Lyle smiled and walked over to a bag on the ground. He pulled out a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. They both stood in awe. "Now you see, you fucking come with me, or I will kill you, Daryl, your fucking child and everyone back at your camp, believe me, I fucking will!" Carol looked at Daryl hopelessly. Seeing no options she nodded yes.

"Can I say goodbye to everyone?" Negan shook his head no.

"The fucking deal is you walk away with us right the fuck now and don't look back. If you don't, I will fucking find everyone and slaughter them, and make you watch. Understand?" Tears streamed silently down Carol's face. Negan made a gesture with his hands and two men grabbed Carol dragging her a large member of their group. They handcuffed her to him. Daryl's face grew red and hot. "I can see you trying to be a fucking hero, and trust me, that would be a huge fucking mistake." he said taunting him with slow bats by his face. "Okay boys lets go!" He said, not letting a smile leave his face. As they walked away Daryl stared hopelessly at Carol.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. She was crying in hysterics.

"I.. I LOVE YOU TOO!... Make sure A.J knows who I was..." She cried out. Negan's men still had their weapons drawn on Daryl. And when they were out of sight he bolted back to the farm house.

Glenn, Rick and Carl were on the porch when he came running in and he noticed their look of horror. Was he really that easy to read? "what?" He asked shakily. Rick squinted ad Daryl.

"Daryl, your eyes are red and puffy." Daryl brought his hands to his face and felt a wetness around them, he had been crying.

"It's Carol."

(-)

The large man was sick of walking at a slow pace with Carol. He picked her up and kept her over his shoulder.

"You know Carol, Its a beautiful fucking day!" Negan looked at her waiting on a response.

"Go to hell." She dryly said Negan smiled.

"One day probably, but you fucking see out here I am GOD!" He said, and danced in the streets. They seemed to have been traveling for hours before they finally reached their destination. Much to Carols surprise it was all underground and they snuck in the sewer to get there. "The government made this for mother fucking lab experiments... Guess it didn't help them much but its home for us! Has 50 rooms that are the size of apartments, you of course get your own! Isn't that fucking spectacular?" Carol gave him a cold look and didn't acknowledge him. Negan snapped his fingers and pointed left at a door. "Shower, you fucking stink. I'll have one of our lovely fucking women drop off something more fitting, and you will fucking wear it, Lady Negan. Which is your name now. Got it?" Carol felt like she was going to throw up. "Get some sleep you look like shit. I fucking expect you to be up when I stop by tomorrow and dressed we have to introduce you!" Negan waved and his men pushed Carol into a room and locked the door.

She looked around the room and saw a fresh bed and clean carpets. A dresser with empty drawers and a newer looking bathroom. She sat down on the bed and laid her head against the pillow. She didn't want to be strong, she wasn't. She wanted to be holding A.J and leaned against Daryl. She started crying, not quietly, loudly and painfully. She was thinking about killing herself, with the only thing holding her back is this crazy fuck Negan, who would kill her family. She folded her arms and placed them on a pillow and started screaming into it.


	43. Chapter 42- Aren't Any Options

Carol didn't move from the pillow, she didn't sleep or eat what was put in her room. She had lived with Ed, she had lived in a tent, a car, a farm house and even a prison, all surrounded by walkers, but she had never felt like she was in a tomb more, than she did here. There was a knock at the door, and one of Negan's men came in.

"I was given some clothes for you to try on Ms. Carol... I mean Lady Negan." The man stumbled on his

last few words awkwardly. His voice was light and he had an Irish accent , Carol was cold to him. "You know Negan expected you to be showered already..." He trailed off looking at her face, he knew she hadn't slept. "And he wanted you to sleep." Carol sighed, she just wanted him to leave. "Lady Negan, I would do what he says... Whatever it was he said he would do to you if you don't give him what he wants... He will do it." Carol didn't look at him. "Lady Negan, if I may.." Carol cut him off.

"You May not. And my name is Carol... Carol fucking Dixon." a faint smile spread across the mans face.

"Well Carol fucking Dixon, My name is Declan, Declan Derry. I have to suggest you get out of bed and do what the man asked. Too late for sleep but not to shower." he waited patiently for a response from Carol. She appeared to have gone back to being numb. Declan stood up and walked towards her door. "Ms. Carol, I have to call you Lady Negan from now on, I am sorry."

Declan closed her door and walked down a long hall passing the kicthen and following it into Negans room. He knocked at his door and was invited in. "Is she fucking ready to meet everyone?" Declan put his hand in his pocket.

"I believe she is in shock, and expecting her to do anything for at least a couple days would be un beneficial for everyone." Negan looked disappointed. "This would be a professional opinion, if I was still a doctor." Negan nodded.

"OhFuckingKay! We will let the bitch settle. Kind of wanted her to get to know everybody before I fucking left... Well you're going to see to it shes fucking peachy and ready to go by the time I'm fucking back, okay?" Declan nodded.

"She will be ready when you are back, what kind of time frame do I have Negan?" Negan stroked his chin.

"its going to be a long fucking trip, so I guess Lady Negan has a little extra time. I'd say in the least, you have 7 days. Does that fucking work for you?" Declan nodded in agreement. "It better."

(-)

"What are we going to do?" Carl asked desperately.

"There ain't nothing we can do. If we all want her and us to live." Daryl said

"Daryl, there has to be another way!" Rick exclaimed.

"Rick, The damn man had at least fifty men with'em... and he had more back were ever his camp was. Rick didn't protest anymore. "The best we can do... Is listen to him." Rick sighed in defeat. Carl's face grew hot and red, and he clenched his fists.

"You both are fucking pathetic! What were just going to let her go? You claim to love her, Obviously not! Look at you both, ready to write her off!" Carl screamed at them.

"Carl, there just aren't any options this time..." Rick said trying to defuse the situation.

"Aren't options?! Is that what she said when she took me away from walkers and saved my life for seven months? Is that what she said when she killed Merle? Or the governor? Do you even know what she went through with him?" Carl was in full blown tears and Daryl was about to say something but Carl cut him off. "NO! Is that what she said when she got pregnant with your baby? Aren't any options? Fuck you both! I'll find one!" Carl stormed upstairs and slammed the door at the top. Rick went to follow him and Daryl grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't... Let him cry this one out, it ain't gonna help if you try to nail it in his head further."

(-)

"Carl I know you miss your dad and mom... I miss Daryl too." Carol grabbed Carl's hand. Carl was crying.

"What if their dead Carol?" Carl asked shakily.

"We just have to hold off and pretend there not.." Carl leaned on Carol. They were in a shack, it was small and it smelled like dead people and they hadn't eaten in a long time. Things were building up, and Carl felt hopeless.

"You didn't have to fight the walkers out of here alone Carol." as he took note to her week stance.

"Its okay, Here I found this..." Carol pulled out a protein bar and a half full bottle of water, Carl's eyes lit up. She handed them both to him and Carl took them.

"Splitting it right?" Carl said as if he knew the answer

"No keep your strength up..." Carl looked concerned but didnt question her and ate it. The rain poured harder. Carl laid down to sleep and as he was closing his eyes, he noticed Carol holding her stomach in pain but he just turned his back to it and fell asleep.

(-)

Carl woke up. What was he still doing here? All the things Carol had done for him and he was sleeping while she was being treated like a slave and was away from her baby. He was disgusted. He sat up and tied up his shoes. He grabbed a sweater and filled a back with some food and toilet paper. Finally he grabbed his gun and put it on his belt loop. He walked past A.J sleeping in his room with Daryl, He kissed A.J on the forehead. "I'll bring you back our mom." He crept down the stairs and wandered off into the woods


	44. Chapter 43- Homerun

"Negan isn't that bad after a while" Carol took note to the pleading man

"He seems like a ass, and you seem like you have been here awhile... how have you put up with him for so long?" Declan Smiled, he finally got a response from the woman.

"Well I have no where else to go and it's better to serve him and have a home then to fend for myself as strong as I am, I couldn't provide all the things I needed to live." His voice was authoritative, and Carol could see this man as a good fighter.

"You don't seem like the type of guy who let's others order him around" she said under her breath

"Well to be honest Lady Negan ... sorry I mean miss Carol, you don't seem like you would survive too long in this world, in this world we can't be certain of anything though people aren't how they seem to be, I may not be the person you should waste your words on"

"Well you would be surprised by what I have done to survive " Carol said coldly

"This world changes people but I am still the same, you know just because I work for that freak it doesn't mean that I am a bad guy, Good men do bad things in this place."

"Well I think you seem like a kind hearted person... You haven't rose your hand to hit me once, and you haven't flat out told me what to do, which suggests you have no desire to see me suffer." Declan reached out and patted her shoulder.

"of course not."

Carl stormed through the woods. He had one more bullet left in his gun but he wasn't giving up. He wasn't letting Carol be away for to long. He held a large wooden branch in his hand ready for defense. A walker came up behind him and he stabbed it in the face but when he pulled out the branch it snapped, into an unusable piece. "Damn." Just when he thought he was okay another walker knocked him over and he had to use his last bullet. He laid on the ground catching his breath and then stood up, he walked another mile and heard some noise, he prayed it wasn't a walker. He looked through some trees and saw a tent, then three more and then he could count five. He heard people talking. He hid behind a near by tree wondering what he could do. He was brought away from his thoughts when he saw a few large riffles in an open tent.

Carl stared at the guns. They had a few guns and if he just took two, one for him and one for Carol they would still have enough to defend them self. Carl ducked low and ran into the tent. His heart was racing. He grabbed a large riffle and a small hand gun. He peeked out the tent saw a man walking by but he didn't see him. He ducked low again and raced towards the large tree he was beside before. He sighed and then became hopeful, with these guns he could save her. "What're you doing?" A man yelled. Carl felt his heart sink but when he went to give back the guns he realized he wasn't talking to him. He saw a tall dark haired man swinging around a baseball bat with barbed wire around it and a smile on his face

"Who is this guy?" A member of the came demands.

"This guy is 'Negan, and I really think you should all shut the fuck up and listen." the group members listen attentively. "I want every piece of fucking food you have to the last fucking cracker, water, and i really fucking want all your weapons!" he orders his men to search the town for remaining survivors, as they trash the place looking for supplies and people Carl looks on. Carl desperately tries not to run out and take action , He has one person to think about and she isn't here. Carl thinks back to moments where he has had to step up in his life then he remembers the people who have died because of other groups. Negan demands the group's supplies as his men aren't finding to much on their own

"I said, Give me every fucking thing you have!" ,

" We don't have much to give you, just stuff for a baby, please leave us alone". Lyle walks over

"Negan, they have three guns but their only half loaded, and not much else"

"Fucking fucks! can't you dumb shits see it's obvious they are lying and have hidden their stuff" Negan pushed the bat in the ground.

"Negan what shall we do" Lyle asked slyly

"What the Fuck do you think we do? We give Lucille a feast!" Negan watches the wrath of Negan from a distance. Negan hold up his bat and swings at the man who said leave him alone. He swung with might and kept swinging until he was dead. Blood dripped down Negans bat. Carl covered his mouth and stopped tears from leaving his eyes. "Batter the fuck up!" Negan yelled with joy. He started running and swinging at everyone in the camp.

"You'd think you'd have a home run by now Negan." Lyle smiled

"Perhaps its about fucking time." Negan continued to slaughter the camp, not caring of men or woman. Carl watched in horror. Negan swung at the last man as the rest of the men cleaned their weapons when he heard a baby cry. A smile spread across his face. He took one last swing at the man and he fell to the ground. Negan stormed to a tent and pulled out a woman holding a baby. She was crying hysterically. He pulled the baby out of her hand and kicked her back to Lyle. "Shut her the fuck up." Lyle gripped her head and snapped her neck and she fell to the ground. Carl stared at Negan who held the baby in his hands. "Lyle put this fucking shit on the hood of the car. The baby was crying loudly. Negan took a stance and rose his bat. Carl looked away and covered his eyes. He heard a band noise.

"HOMERUN!" the crying stopped. Carl stood up to run away but was grabbed he screamed as he was pushed back in to the ground. The man disarmed him and picked him back up by his shirt and his hat fell off, he was about to slam him back into the ground but Negan came by.

"Lets not fucking do a thing with him yet. Is this any fucking way to thank a boy who made this victory sweeter and easier?" Carl's fist clench

"I didn't help you." He said coldly.

"But you fucking did, you took their guns.. and they had no way to fucking defend themselves." Negan got down at his level. "Thank you so fucking much, Carl."

Co-Written by: Shadix99


	45. Chapter 44- Because Heroes Always Die

Carol sat on her bed in her room and Declan walks in with something that looked like oatmeal. He had a smile on his face. "Hi miss Dixon, had a good night's sleep?"

"Not bad but I kept having the same dream"

"about What?" He inquired, Declan noticed her hesitation. "Ms. Carol, If you don't find someone to talk to here, you're going to go crazy." Carol sighed, and pushed herself to explain her dream

" AJ and Daryl alone in the woods ,Daryl was fending off walkers" Carol begins to stutter and her eyes prickle with tears

"Take your time Carol." Declan said reassuringly

"Then I saw a graveyard with the names of Rick, Carl and everyone else on the tombstone" she lost her energy and Declan sat down beside her, he had her lean her head against him as she cried

" It was just a nightmare Ms. Carol." Declan said trying to console her.

"No this is the nightmare, I am stuck here while my friends are probably, no, my family is worried." She sobbed.

" I am sure you will meet them again some day." He said still trying his very best.

"Its not just a boyfriend or husband I am missing, Its my sons, A.J and Carl, Do you even know what its like having a family one day and loosing it the next?" She yelled out. Declan gulped.

"Yes Ms. Carol... I had a wife and a daughter... Their not with me now." Declan said wearily. Carol cried even more.

"I am so sorry Declan! I just... I didn't know!" Declan nodded and squeezed her tighter.

"I understand Ms. Carol."

"Rick We will find him he won't have run off too far" "What about the camp" "I'll stay and look after the baby" " "Glenn, Abraham what about you two?" Daryl asked. Rick gave him a weird look. "I am not letting you go by yourself."

" You can count me in Rick" Abraham said, and Glenn just nodded in agreement. The group pack the cars, Abraham was driving and Glenn was in the passenger seat. Daryl scootched over closer to Rick in the back seat.

"Carl's a tough kid he will be alive and safe." He reassured him. Rick looked at the back of the seat

" I sure hope so, you know I try and try to do the right things but.." Rick looked up at Daryl.

"Were gonna find him, and he is gonna be okay." Daryl repeated. The group drive for a while after that in silence then ended up noticing a sign saying there's a town nearby, on the road Glenn notices a lone. Glenn looks to Rick.

"We have to put her out." Rick shook his head no.

"It isn't a threat, and a waste of bullets." Rick stated.

"Stop the car!." Glenn yelled. Abraham rolled his eyes.

"He's right man, its a waste of bullets." Glenn was getting angry.

"What if it was Jessie or Rosita? Would you stop then? Rick we put it down like it was one of our own, let her be at peace." Rick told Abraham to stop.

Glenn walks over to the walker takes out a revolver then shoots the walker but before doing so he notices wounds on her body. "what the fu-" Rick looked out the window and yelled

"Glenn since your done get in!" Daryl yelled.

" Rick he did the right thing."

"Yeah Abraham I know he did... But in this world doing the right thing sometimes means putting your survival in risk."

"Everyone get out here!" Everyone came out of the car and ran to Glenn's side. He points out the wounds that look like multiple stab wounds."You said he had a baseball bat with barbed wire? Could this..."

"Yes" Daryl said dryly. "Where did she come in from?" Daryl asked. Glenn pointed into the woods. The men geared up and took a walk into the forest. They reached a camp and they found corpses over the camp, some dead, some walkers. The searched the camp for anything,

"No guns, no food... This was an ambush." Rick said sadly. Night fall began to set in.

"Rick we have to go, come back tomorrow, who knows how many more are around?" Glenn said. Rick felt weary. They started heading back through the woods and Rick kicked something, when he looked to see what it was, it was Carl's hat, covered in blood. Rick stopped in his tracks

"Rick, Rick are you okay" Abraham yelled out

"Daryl can you tell if that's Carl's blood" Glenn asked

"No it's someone else's blood, looks like this was planted."

"Who would do that?" Glenn cried.

"Negan." The camp filled with walkers and they were low on bullets. "Abraham grab Rick we got to go!" Daryl yelled. They ran through the forest and got to the car. Abraham pushed Rick in and they drove off before the walkers could catch up.

(-)

Carol and Declan were eating and joking. "You got kind of long hair... Would you like a hair cut?" She said teasing his hair.

"No thanks, I'm sure you weren't a hair dresser Ms. Carol." Declan kidded. There was a knock at the door. Declan went up to answer it and was surprised to see Negan. "Negan! What are you doing back so early?" Negan had a big smile on his face and he stormed in to the room.

"I see your not fucking dressed and you still look like shit!" He didn't sound mad. "I was hoping on this... But just to be fucking fair, Have a fucking shower and get dressed!" Carol looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Go to hell." She said quietly. Negan smiled.

"SpecFuckingTacular! Grab her." Men grabbed Carol and brought her through the tunnels and out of the sewer hole. As they were walking Declan was beside Negan.

"Are you going to kill her?" He ask.

"No, I fucking hope not." Declan sighed and they pulled them selves out. Up in the road Carol saw a figure being dragged in by two men, with a bag over their head. Negan walked up to the figure and punched it in the face, placing them on their knees. "Remove the fucking bag!" A man holding him removed the bag off his head revealing the figure to be Carl.

"Nooo!" Carol yelled she started running to Carl.

"Declan grab that fucking bitch!" Declan hesitantly grabbed Carol and held her back.

"Declan Please..." She cried.

"I am sorry Ms. Carol..." Negan whipped his head in Declan's diretion.

"What the fuck did you just fucking call her? Her fucking name is Lady Negan!" Declan stood there stunned and scared.

"Sorry Negan... Slip of the tongue wont happen again..."

"Better fucking not!" Negan walked over to Carl and kicked him in the gut. "Lady Fucking Negan! you will do what i fucking please, when I please or I will Kill him." He took another swing at Carl.

"Carol...I can take it... don't... Don't listen to.. I can.. Take it..." Carl coughed. Negan got down at Carl's level.

"You know what I hate more then anything?" Carl looked at him with rage. "Fucking.." He kicked Carl "Retarded.." he whacked him in the face. "Good for fucking nothing" and finally punched him in the gut again. "Heroes." Carl was wheezing. "Because heroes always fucking die kid."

"Okay I'll do whatever you want! Please stop!" Carol gave in.

"No... She.. wont..." Carl said, crying. Negan grabbed Lucille out of a man standing bys hand.

"Then I fucking guess Lucille is getting a feast!" Negan swung up the baseball bat.

"I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt him! Let him go please!" Carol shouted. Negan put down the bat and looked at Carol.

"Now were fucking talking!"


	46. Chapter 45- How could you?

"You know kid, Carol is going to be okay." Declan said walking with the kid, basically on a leash.

"Your naive." Carl said, with the restraint around his wrists tightening and burning.

"I'll make sure she is. Despite what you think I am on your side." Declan said. He stopped the boy and tore off his restraints. "I'll make sure you get home okay as well." Declan reached his hand out to Carl. "My name is Declan, Its nice to meet you, Carl" Carl gave him a peculiar look.

"You know, you don't seem like one of his henchman." Carl noted. He held out his hand "Carl Just got my ass kicked Grimes." Declan laughed and shook his hand.

"Are the people in your group nice?" Carl nodded. "Then I'd advise them to do whatever Negan says, If he wants Carol there, I'd suggest if they come, they come with defense, and offense."

(-)

"Are you ready to go?" Rick shouted eagerly. Daryl was packing a bag, assuming they weren't coming back until they found Carl.

"Rick we could be gone a while, I am just making sure we have enough supplies." Daryl said, noticing Rick pushing. "Sit down Rick, We will leave shortly." Rick walked outside and sat on the porch. He placed his head in his hands.

"God... If your listening... If you exist... Please... bring me to him, I never intended for any of this to happen, this is... He is still just a boy, how could you let this happen?" A tear left Ricks eye and it fell down his cheek and when he noticed it he wiped if off and looked in the distance and saw Two men walking down. He saw a tall dark haired man walking with Carl, this had to be Negan. Rick drew his gun and ran towards to Carl and Declan. He cocked his gun and aimed it at Declan.

"What the fuck have you done to my son Negan?" Rick yelled.

"Your confused man... I am not Ne-"

"Shut up, Carl move i am going to kill this cock sucker right now!" Carl stood even more in front of him

"Dad this isn't Negan, this is Declan and he is really nice." Carl defended. Daryl had caught up to Rick in the field.

"That ain't Negan Rick. I don't recognize him from mine and Carol's Ambush." Daryl informed Rick. Rick held his gun up for a few more seconds and hesitantly drew back. Daryl got down at Carl's level, he saw his face smashed in. "Jeez kid... What the hell happened to you?" Carl touched his face.

"He beat me to get Carol to do what he wanted." Daryl felt his heart sink.

"How is she?" Daryl asked, Carl was about to say something when Declan interrupted.

"Are you Daryl?" He asked eagerly. Daryl squinted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl demanded. Declan held out his hand.

"Declan Derry, Its very nice to meet you Daryl, and Carol is doing okay, she really misses you and A.J."

"She must have trusted you enough to tell you our names." Daryl held his hand out and shook Declan's.

"Well I like to earn my trust. I'd also like to get Carol home to you, she is a mess." Daryl sighed and showed a concerned expression.

"Why should we trust you for anything?" Rick demanded.

"Negan took my family away... I have been waiting a long time for a group with your will.. to kill Negans."

"I am sorry to hear about your family." Rick offered his condolences '

"Whats done is done, Negan expects me back asap, I suggest you gather weapons and more bodies... I will come meet you one more time to tell you where we are, and I will help you." Rick didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but he felt skeptical.

"Why would you do this for us?" Rick asked.

"All i ask is I get to be the one." Declan said.

"The one what?" Daryl asked.

"The one who kills him." The pain in Declan's eyes were undeniable. Rick nodded in agreement and Declan Smiled. "Very well. I will be back in 6 weeks, maybe two months, and believe me, your going to need that time, we have a lot of able bodies and weapons. I will tell you where we are... and I will help you in." Carl hugged Declan.

"Please take care of her..." Declan patted the kids back.

"I promise you that Carol will be taken care of, you all have my word on that, You just take care of A.J." After they exchanged goodbyes, Declan turned out into the forest.

"Do you want a weapon?" Rick asked.

"I'll be okay" Declan shouted back.

(-)

"Did he get the fuck home okay?" Negan asked as he crawled back through the sewer with Declan.

"He is okay, a little beaten up from you." Declan said with no readable emotion.

"Good, A fucking chip off his fucked shoulder." The walked in silence for a minute. "Lady Negan seems to fucking like you, so heres what the fuck I want. Go in her room and make fucking sure she is ready, she is meeting everyone else tonight and no fucking if ands or buts, fucking got it?" Declan nodded.

Declan walked into Carols room. She was wrapped in a towel and sitting on her bed. "Oh I am so sorry Ms. Carol." Declan turned around facing the door. "Negan wants me to bring you out ready to meet everyone."

"Its okay. Just face the door, I am almost dressed." He heard a few stepping noises. "You dropped of Carl right?" Declan nodded but then realized she couldn't see his face.

"Yes." He could tell she was holding out for more information. "Daryl is fine, He misses you but hes fine." Carol sighed and he couldn't read it.

"You can turn around now... Are there nice people here?" She asked hopefully.

"Well some are, but that doesn't mean they are blind to what Negan does. He puts a roof over their head and food in their stomachs and for some thats all that matters." He finally turned around and saw the woman in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. She gave him a peculiar look. "I don't think its exactly the bad ass girl lead he had in mind, But it will have to do until we go scouting for a better one."

(-One Hour Later-)

"Attention all, This is Lady Negan, she has so graciously stepped the fuck up as the female lead you all have been whining for." Carol stood in front of a crowd of people. Awkwardly. "While I am the fuck away, she will be in charge, with a big smile on her fucking face." Carol held her hands behind her back and looked to the floor. "I'll be heading the fuck out here again soon, but I need a day to fucking sleep." Negan turned around and grabbed Carols arm and discretely dragged her back to her room.

"What are you doing? I am not resisting," Carol said as Declan closed the door behind her and Negan.

"Your going to fucking scout, I have a list, your going to get better fucking everything, and Declan is going to fucking join you, Is there a fucking problem?" Carol and Declan shook their heads no. " I am fucking leaving tomorrow, that means you fucks are back before i leave." As Negan walked out he handed a list to Carol. He leaned in to her her ans whispered. "And you have a lot fucking more riding on this then a list."


	47. Chapter 46- Angels Fall without you

"This list is ridiculous!" Carol shouted out in frustration. Declan whipped his head at her and brough his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, we are not alone remember?" Carol sighed in impatience.

"How the hell are we suppose to find a dumb army uniform? A woman's one none the less." Carol rolled her eyes.

"We could..." Declan had an idea but chose not to speak. Carol looked at him desperately.

"What Declan? What can we do?" Declan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor in the abandoned department store.

"Well... Negan... He killed a group of Mills' not to long ago, not to far away... Up at a safe zone. I am sure there were some females." Carols brows furrowed.

"That would feel so wrong..." She said with unease.

"Got any other ideas?" Declan asked.

(-)

"Your mom was lively when she was young. I knew her since she was younger than you." Rick said as he walked through the forest with Rick.

"Did you love mom?" Carl asked bluntly. Rick coughed a little.

"Yeah... I loved your mom... I'll never love a woman the way I loved her." Rick thought he had given a good answer until he saw a wave of disappointment on Carl's face. "What?" He asked.

"Loved. Not love." He said dryly.

"You know Carl, people stop loving each other, doesn't mean they stop caring." Rick said. only further agitating Carl.

"Well you don't have to care anymore, she's dead." Their conversation was interrupted by a distance scream for help in the woods.

A woman was running with another younger lady, and they were crying for help. "Somebody oh god please!" One yelled. They heard a clutter of the undead behind them. Rick looked at Carl, sighed and then nodded. They both jumped behind a large bush clutter and waiting for the women to to run by them. Rick pointed at the older one and then himself, he then pointed at the smaller one, who appeared to be Carl's age and then pointed at him. Carl nodded. Rick counted down from 3 on his fingers and when he got to one they both jumped out of the bushes and covered the screaming girls mouths. They snagged them into the bushes and hid. When the girls realized they were safe, the boys pulled their hands off there mouths. They watched the heard pass by. Carl lent his hand out to the little girl.

"I am Carl." Carl whispered. The girl smiled.

"Lucy." She whispered back and then shook his hand. Rick enjoyed his sons curiousness.

"Rick." Rick said taking his sons lead. The woman by Rick shook his hand back.

"Ayleh."

"what are you guys doing out there running and screaming? Are you new to the Apocalypse?" Rick asked. Ayleh put her head down.

"We got separated from our group. Our leader, he kind of has been taking care of us, trying to shelter us, but he does remind everyone of the danger out here, I sure feel stupid." Lucy explained.

"How did you get separated?" Carl asked.

"Well... Lucy here... She got her period, you see she is my daughter, we didn't want to tell Liam about it, so we went off to find the stuff she will need. Well the department store looked safe, it wasn't." Ayleh tried to rationalize.

"Liam your dad?" Carl asked Lucy. She was blushing and obviously embarrassed about what her mom had said but as soon as she heard that question she teared up.

"My dad was shot and killed right in front of me, he had turned." Carl didn't know what came over him but he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"I am sorry I asked." Rick peered over the hedge and saw that the walkers had cleared but saw a man riding a horse in the distance. As he got closer they all peered out of the bushes. When the man saw them he jumped off the horse and ran to them. He wrapped his arms around Ayleh and she was crying.

"Don't do that you hear? Don't run off Ayleh." Lucy sneered at the embrace and stood awkwardly. Carl noticed this, how uncomfortable she was. He put his hand in hers.

"The girl my dad liked after my mom died... I didn't care for her much either." Carl whispered. Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand back. When the man noticed Rick he came back to senses and you could see the tough front he put up.

"Hey there I am Liam. Girls go stand by the horse and turn around. I'll take care of them." Lucy eyes filled with tears.

"Please Liam! Their good people. Mom and me would have died without them!" Lucy cried. Liam sighed.

"Okay turn around." The girls turned back around and Liam held out his hand and shook Ricks. "Can't be too careful these days. We had a run in with another group that seemed nice... They ended up killing ten good people, man woman and child, no discrimination." Rick nodded.

"Sounds like the same asshole who stole an invaluable member of our group." Rick said. Lucy walked up to Carl and held his hand again. Rick and Liam looked at each other and at the exact same time said.

"Negan."

(-)

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." Carol said after pulling a blanket over the dead body. "You will be missed. I bet you were a good person... I can tell actually, and I hope i go to hell for doing this to you, I hope that killing your roaming body helps your soul."

"Carol fold up the uniform and lets go." Declan said rushing her.

"Her name was Amy, Amy Nolan. Its sewn on her uniform. The one I am stealing, I am grave robbing with less work, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Carol demanded.

"Of course it does but you put her soul to rest and we are the living, we have an unfortunate reality to scurry back to." Carol stayed at her knees beside the walker and didn't talk. "Carol I am begging you. we should have left 20 minutes ago... We can hot wire a car, maybe he will like that, but we have to go now." Carol chuckled.

"You really think I give a fuck about what he wants? If I had no family, I'd kill myself or let him do it." She said coldly."

"But Carol you DO have a family, one who misses you, one who is not ready to be without you!" Declan pleaded. Carol sighed heavily. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She grabbed the Army suit and they went off to find a car.

They drove a little ways away from the entrance tunnel and walked the rest of the way. It was still before noon when they got back and Negan was pleased to see them with everything on the list.

"Now I have a simple fucking task for you two while I am gone. Tear this fucking 'Amy' Persons name of the fucking suit and sew 'Lady Negan' On it please and fucking thank you." Negan left the safe zone with his men laughing. Negan whispered something in Declan's ear and Carol felt relieved as he walked out the door.

"Any washing Machines? The blood and dirt needs to come out." Declan nodded and led her to the laundry room. "Do you have any clothes that need to be washed?" Declan nodded,

"I'll be right back." Declan stated as he walked back up the stairs presumably to grab clothes. Carol started humming as she scrubbed some of the stains out waiting. She hardly noticed but she started singing to herself.

"Coming down the world turned over, angels fall without you there, and I go on as you get colder, Or are you someones prayer?" Declan walked in the room and had a grin on his face and Carol stopped right away.

"No don't stop, that was beautiful, a beautiful voice to match a beautiful song." Declan praised. He saw that she was embarrassed so he changed the subject. "here it is. not much." Carol grabbed the few odd items and threw them in the wash.

"Helps fill the load." Declan nodded.

"I'll have Marry come finish this. You got no sleep at all last night." Carol smiled and shook her head.

" I'll just wait for you to leave and then stay up." She said.

"Remember Negan telling me something? He said I had to make sure you slept." Carol rolled her eyes.

"I'll go easy on you. I'll sleep." Declan had a wave of relief across his face.

"Thank you."

(-)

Carol was awoken by talking. Declan must have fell asleep on her chair.

"Sir you don't have to do this... Please god no..." Carol was so out of it she fell back asleep.


	48. Chapter 47- Gets Harder Everyday

Carol woke up in the room alone. She sat up to find break feast on the table for her. All her clothes were gone except for the washed and folded military uniform. She figured it was a Negan order and put it on. She grabbed her night tank top and put it under the uniform. Be buttoned it up and looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. How long has she been here? Must have been almost two months by now. How big was A.J? How was Daryl doing? She tied up her army boots and walked outside her door to find Declan reading a book.

"Good morning Ms. Dixon." He said in a normal calm tone.

"Any plans for today?" she asked. Declan put down his book and shook his head no.

"Negan radioed he would be later, probably back in a week." Carol sighed in relief. She sat down at the table next to him and grabbed a piece of jerky.

"So what is there to do for fun?"

Daryl sat alone on the porch holding A.J. He was lightly rocking A.J in his arms when Michonne came out and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. Daryl sighed.

"Gets harder everyday... I never thought I would lose 'er while she was alive." He said bluntly.

"I think Rick is working with that Liam guy, to build an army to kill Negan's group." Michonne said compassionately.

"He better build one ten times bigger... those douchebages are strong and fucked up." He started rubbing the sleeping baby's back.

"I swear Daryl, his first word is going to be fuck." She kidded. Daryl lightly smiled.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Daryl switched arms as one was getting tired. "Can you watch him tonight? Today is the day we meet Declan." Michonne nodded.

"I guess, but id rather come." She said a bit coldly.

"We need you and yer talent here, protectin'." Daryl explained. Michonne nodded.

"Of course." Michonne stood back up and walked in the house.

"Come on just press play." Declan pleaded with Carol.  
"I don't know what song it is, how do you know I like it?" She pleaded.

"Trust me." Carol hesitantly put her finger on the play button and the song 'Black Balloon' started playing.  
"You remembered what I was singing?" She said happily. Declan nodded and stood up.

"Sing it for me." He asked. Carol blushed and shook her head no. Declan smiled and held his hand out to her. "Then dance with me." Carol gave him an awkward grin and grabbed his hand and stood up and they started dancing in her room. "and scattered like ice from the spoon.." Declan sang. Carol leaned her head against his chest and started singing with him. They moved slowly and then he twirled her out and they both moved with grace.

Just at the end of the song Declan dipped her as she came back up he kissed her. She didn't pull away right away but she did right after she realized what she was doing. Carol pushed Declan off of her and smacked him across the face.  
"I am so Sorry!" She cried. Declan held his cheek and nodded.

"No I am sorry... I have been so lonely... I was just so stupid... I cant believe I did that!" Carol started crying

"I think it is best if you just leave..." She said coldly.  
"We can still be friends right?" Declan pleaded. Carol shrugged.

"I don't think so..." Carol sat on the bed still weeping.

"I know you don't have feelings for me... I hold none in that way for you either... I just got caught up in the moment." He explained. Carol stayed silent. "Wait... I can fix this I promise."

Rick walked through the woods with Daryl and they waited at the tree with the marker. "So Carl is pretty cute with Lucy hey?" Daryl joked. "Almost like they are goin' steady." Rick laughed.

"I haven't seen him happier...Well... Since before my coma." Rick stated. "It really is nice you know?" Daryl nodded. He pulled out a cigerette and lit it up.

"Whens this asshole comin'? I am freezin' my balls off here." Rick shook his head and laughed at his mannerisms.

"Soon Daryl, soon." He reassured. They made some more small talk and then heard some distant noise. Daryl grabbed his cross bow and held it out at the bush that was moving. Declan popped out of the push and nearly shrieked at the crossbow at kill point.

"Geez, you think after what I am doing for you you wouldn't try to kill me!" Declan said with a weird smile on his face.

"You ain't just doing this for me, its for everyone and yerself." Daryl said as he put his crossbow.  
"Not the killing Negan thing." Declan said. Daryl looked confused and more wrestling came from the bushes. "This." Carol came out of the bushes.

At first Daryl didn't believe his eyes. He felt a huge knot in his throat and when the woman ran into his arms he held on to her like a lifeline. They buried their faces in each others bodied and Carol started crying in happiness. "I missed you so much." Daryl whispered in her ear. Carol squeezed him tighter, and a tear fell out of his eye and then another, he didn't care how many people saw. He was holding the love of his life.


	49. Chapter 48- Remember What I Said?

Declan and Rick both smiled at Carol and Daryl as they reunited. "I can have us stay the night, but we will have to go back in the morning." Declan said. "I will stay with Rick and we will talk about the take over." Carol and Daryl waited for him to finish speaking and when he was done they held hands and ran back through the forest, back to the house.

"Is he sleeping?" Carol asked.

"Of course, but we will wake him." The quietly opened the door to find Carl waiting for Rick and Daryl but his eyes lit up when he saw Carol. Carl was sitting with Lucy at the front area couch but when he saw Carol he ran into her arms.

"I missed you Carol." He exclaimed as he held on to the woman. Carol held him tightly back.

"I missed you to baby!" Carol cried out. Carl kissed Carol on the cheek and let her go so she could go upstairs to see A.J. They opened the door quietly. A.J was a lot bigger then the last time she saw him. She lifted him without waking him and held him.

"He looks just like you Daryl." She said happily. "Oh god I missed him so much." She kissed his forehead and placed him back down. "Where do you sleep?"

"Tired?" Daryl asked.

"Sure." She said almost laughing. Daryl grabbed her hand and lead her into his room which was right next to A.J's.

The both stood at the end of the bed just holding each other. Carol reached up and kissed Daryl passionately. She kissed his neck and started undoing his shirt. Daryl lightly grabbed her face and kissed her again. She pulled off his shirt and started rubbing around his body. First a small area on his chest and then everywhere. He slid off her tank top and gently laid her on the bed. He unbuttoned her army pants and slid them off. She proceeded to undo his pants. They both moved under a horde of blankets. Daryl pushed Carols hair which had grown out considerably, out of her face.

"Yer so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too Daryl." and they carried on.

Carol woke up cuddled around Daryl who was already awake. Her guilt about the kiss with Declan weighed in her mind.

"Daryl, I have to tell you something." Daryl looked down at the woman and kissed her forehead. "Its about Declan." Daryl nodded.

"You two kissed?" she nodded in fear and amazement.

"Daryl I don't lo-" Carol tried to speak but cut her off.

"I understand." Carol looked at him very confused.

"Aren't you mad? Don't you hate me as much as I hate myself?" Daryl laughed.

"No of course not. Ya' came back here to me, that is what matters." after some cuddling they both got dressed. "Its gonna suck seeing you go ya' know?" Daryl said honestly. Carol leaned over to Daryl and kissed him.

"But this time you know I will be back." She said happily. They both walked into A.J's room, and he was still sleeping. Carol reached down and kissed him and sat up. She sighed and turned around out of the room. She walked down the stairs to find Carl waiting for her teary eyed. He ran and hugged her good bye.

She walked out in to the forest with Daryl and they met up with Rick and Declan who had spent the whole night out there talking and planning. Carol hugged and kissed Daryl goodbye and hugged Rick. She did her best not to look back as her and Declan walked back to Negans camp.

Another week past and tonight was the night Rick and Liam's groups were coming together to knock down Negan. Carol and Declan secretly packed a bag and hid it in her bathroom tub. Carol could barely contain her excitement and her and Declan passed each other smiles all day.

Rick, Liam and Ayleh were the closest to Negans main entrance. Liam kissed Ayleh. "If we don't make it, I love you." Ayleh grew upset

"We will make it." She reassured. The rest of the groups was surrounding the whole camp, all they had to do was take out the men in and around the tunnels. It seemed so easy.

Off in the distance Carl hid with Lucy. "They are going to need our help they just don't know it yet." Carl stated. He kissed Lucy on the cheek and they both turned red.

Rick, Liam and Ayleh took out the men standing by the tunnel and Rick's group snuck through the tunnels. Michonne, G, Ty, Sarah and Glenn we in the back covering Rick. When Rick saw Lucy and Carl he had a mini melt down but got over it really quick. They turned the long corners of the Tunnel and then they found the enterance door, and waited for Carol and Declan.

About ten long minutes past and the door opened, however it was Negan who came out clapping, with Carol tied up. "Drop to your fucking knees heroes!" He commanded. A few more men came out and held guns to Ricks group and the other group had yet to be seen. They all complied and got on their knees. Negan walked over to Liam and got a guard to stand him up. Liam started laughing and the men let Liam go. "Well hello fuckers. I would like you to meet my baby brother Liam!" Negan yelled with excitement.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ayleh shouted crying. "Your sick in the head!" Negan started shaking his head.

"No this is sick." Negan turned and looked inside the door and waved. They brought out Declan who was tied up and beaten.

"DAD?!" Lucy yelled. Carl held her down for her saftey. Declan looked at his daughter and wife and all three of them started crying.

"Whats fucking sick is this." Negan got down on his knees and leaned towards Declans face. "While you were fucking roting in here, wifey dearest was getting down and dirty... Fucking bitches man!" Negan yelled and started laughing.

"DECLAN! DECLAN!..." Ayleh cried. Liam came up to her and kissed her cheek but she head butted him. Liam smacked her across the face and Declan got ancy started yelling with the tape covering his mouth.

Negan walked over to Carl who was still holding Lucy. "Bet he fucking is not your hero anymore." Negan said cruely.

"He is still more of a man than you could ever be." Carl said codly. Negan thought about beating Carl again but thought of something better.

"Hey kid." Negam said as he grabbed something out of a mans hands. "Remember what I said about heroes?" Carl shook his head no and looked at the ground. "They always fucking die." Negan picked up his bat and took a swing at Declans head, knocking him on the floor. He took many more swings. "Damn this... Fucker... Is tough.." He took one final blow killing Declan.

"NO YOU BASTARD!" Carol cried. Negan walked over to Carol and held the bat up to Carol.

"Don't fucking think I forgot about you." Negan taunted. All of a sudden a gunshot knocked the bat out of Negans hands. Liams group came running down the hall.

"Your a peice of shit Liam." One of them shouted. Ricks group stood up and Liam and them fought together. It was man against man and the numbers were eqaul. Carl made Lucy hide. A few people dropped dead on both sides. Carl looked around and saw G and Tyrese fall down dead. He saw people from Liams group fall dead. He saw Lucy's mom lay beside Declan's dead body. She picked up a fallen gun and held it to her temple and pulled the trigger. Carl watched in horror as His dad and Daryl, Carol and everyone he knew had bullet wounds. Carl pulled out his gun and held it Negan, who wasn't paying attention. He shot and Negan fell to the ground dead.

"ENOUGH DEATH!" Carl shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at Negan who was on the ground.

"Well what now?" A man from Negans team asked. Carl stood with his gun drawn as everyone else put theirs away.

"Now you assholes are going to lift everyone's body who isn't on your side and your carrying them out of the tunnel, because guess what? Your out numbered." Carl ordered. The men all shrugged and lifted some bodies and escorted them all out.

"One more thing." Daryl said as they were walking out. He held a gun up to Liam and pulled the trigger.


	50. Chapter 49- Picking Up The Pieces

They limped away from the tunnel, leaving the wreckage behind them. They all walked in silence and fear of Liam's group who followed behind them, but still no one spoke. Carl had Lucy on his back with her face buried into his back and she was quietly sobbing. Carol and Daryl had both been shot and were using each other to walk. Rick walked holding his shoulder with his head towards the ground, he felt like a failure, he had lost Ty and G who he loved very much. Michonne rushed up beside him and grabbed the hand that lay lifeless at his side. They didn't say anything as she grabbed his hand but he grabbed hers back.

The night was cold and faint snow fell down and melted to the ground. They had made it close to the farm house and Rick stopped before it was in sight. He turned and faced the two groups. They waited in awe as Rick tried to find words. "If you are coming with us, you are with us. This isn't a quick pit stop along the way, if you take so much as a step in the same direction as us from here on out, your with us... If that doesn't suit you, turn around."

Rick didn't want to listen to what they had to say after that and he continued walking to the house and everyone followed. They all saw the farm house, it wasn't incredibly large and Rick knew he would have to find another place for them to go. Hershel sat on the porch with A.J and Ron who had a look of relief on their face as they saw them. Hershel's eyes searched for Glenn and when he saw him he nearly teared up. Hershel stood up and handed A.J to Ron. He limped to Glenn and embraced him with all of his might. For the first time in a long time Glenn wrapped his arms around Hershel.

"I am so happy you are safe... I couldn't loose you too son." Son Glenn thought. It made sense to him, Hershel was like his father.

Carol and Daryl Limped past the introductions and right to A.J. Ron handed him over happily, Carol held A.J in her arms and kissed him. "He is so much bigger!" She cried. A.J's hair was longer and his features made him look exactly like Daryl. Daryl placed a hand under A.J with Carol and he kissed her on the forehead.

When Hershel noticed the wounded he started tending right away. Carl and Lucy set up a blanket mess on the floor for everyone. She had stopped crying and they could here the shrieks of pain coming from the kitchen as Hershel ripped the bullets out. "You can sleep in my room with me tonight... if you want." Lucy nodded her head yes.

"One thing though... How did you kill that man... Like it was nothing." Carl bit his lip and stayed silent. Lucy nodded and grabbed his hands. "Lets just go to sleep." Carl smiled and they ran up to his room and shut the door behind them.

Carol put A.J down and her and Daryl went to bed. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at Carol who hadn't quite fallen asleep. "Do ya' miss him?" Daryl asked as he held Carol in his arms. The night sky was full of stars and it shone through the window onto the old wooden bed. Carol looked into Daryl's eyes.

"Of course I do." she said in her weary tired state. Daryl's teeth gritted. "He gave you and me another chance... He helped us all walk out alive." Daryl's body went tense and he started shutting everything she had to say down.

"We coulda got Negan without him... I could have got you with out him." Daryl moved his head away so he couldn't see the look in her eyes that looked hopeless and he knew it was there.

"You wouldn't have known where Negan's hold up was without him." Carol pushed herself out of his arms and faced away from him.

"Cause that would have been so bad for ya'." He announced loudly and sarcastically. Carol started clenching her blue shirt in between her fingers.

"And that's suppose to mean what exactly?" Daryl sighed and remained silent. "No you dragged this out, speak your mind."

"Well maybe if I never came and gotchya' you woulda gotten cozier with him. Maybe fucked him and not just kissed him, for all I know ya did." Carol slipped out of bed and put on her sweater. She walked for the door and when she pushed it open, Lucy stood there in tears.

"You slept with my daddy... Your why he is dead?" Carol covered her mouth and started to tear up with her.

"I am sorry." She ran past the little girl and Daryl ran after her. She bolted out the door and headed into the woods, Daryl ran behind her.

"Where ya goin' Carol? Where ya goin' to go?" He yelled.

"You just shut up and leave me alone!" she yelled back. She wasn't wearing shoes and the rocks and branches on the ground scratched up her feet

"Carol..." He called out desperately. "I Just..." She could hear the strain in his voice. "I just wanna start picking up the pieces of this mess!"

She sat behind a tree crying, praying Daryl wouldn't find her, but she knew he would.


	51. Chapter 50- I Ain't a Hero

Chapter 50 - I Ain`t a Hero.

Carol pulled her knees to her chest and held herself tighter to the rough bark tree.

"Carol?" She heard the misguided footsteps walk past her, but she knew it was only a matter of time. "Carol... Goddamnit." Daryl called, but this time his voice was closer. She heard footsteps become more clear. The steps were coordinated and with purpose, opposed to limping and non- directional, that's how she knew they were human. Rather than piss him off more, Carol looked around the tree to show him where she was, to settle the panic he was in, instead she met gazes with the long dark-haired girl. Her black waves covered her face but she knew it was Lucy.

"Hun, go back to the house... Daryl and I will be along shortly." She subsided her tears and wiped the residue off her cheeks and neck. Lucy didn't speak or have an expression on her face. She lightly and calmly circled the tree so she was in front of Carol. "Lucy, I am sure Carl is worried... Go back." Lucy sighed and shrugged. Her body looked relaxed despite what she had thought she learnt already. Lucy crossed her arms and tilted her head to look at Carol.

"I was twelve when I saw my first walker... He was my neighbour and he ate my dog." Carol arched her eyebrow and held an uncertain look on her face. "My mom and dad, they saved me and my brother Lance." The girl still held no readable expression. Carol held onto her ankle where she kept a knife. "Lance left us after my dad died." Carol gulped and sniffled what she had left remaining from her tears.

"I am so sorry about your parents." Carol said sincerely. A thin tight lipped smile spread across Lucy's face.

"I wish I knew dad was still alive when Lance left." Lucy's smug expression faded and her face became hot as she swallowed the knot in her throat. "It wouldn't have mattered though, because you killed him." she spat.

"No... Honey... That's not true." Carol gripped her knife tighter. Lucy bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"I wish I knew how old I was," tears pooled in Lucy's eyes. Carol released her knife and got up on her knees. Carol held her arms open, welcoming Lucy into them.

"Why?" Carol asked sympathetically. Lucy's expression hardened.

"Because then I would know how old I was when I killed my first person." Carol dropped her arms. Carol's eyes widened as she saw Lucy reach in her pocket.

"Daryl?! Help!", Carol screamed. Lucy had pulled out her gun and had it pointed at Carol's torso.

"No one's helping you anymore." As soon as Lucy closed her eyes, she pulled the trigger. Things were silent for a moment then her eyes opened to the loud, excruciating screaming coming from Carol.

It was in the moment Daryl flew around the tree, seeing Carol on the ground and the blood spewing out of her. He whipped his head looking for any threats. He saw Lucy standing there with no emotion, holding the gun. Daryl fell to his knees. He looked at Lucy and yelled the loudest he had ever in his whole life.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA DO?" He demanded, but paying no attention if she answered. His deep loud voice scared Lucy and she dropped the gun she had stolen from Carl's holster.

Daryl whooshed his hands under her, feeling the warm, sticky blood mixed with dirt and leaves rub on his arms. In one effortless lift he was standing and then running, leaving behind the girl in the woods. He screamed bloody mercy as he ran closer to the house. She almost slipped out of his arms many times from the slop of her own blood. By the time they got there, everyone was awake, Carl and Rick ran into the field to meet Daryl. Whilst running back Rick demanded to know what happened.

"Carl's little bitch... Shot her!" He yelled. Carl stopped in his tracks as the men kept running. He reached for his holster and his gun was missing.

"Fuck." Carl muttered. Rick pulled out his gun and threw it back while he ran. Carl reached for the gun and headed back into the woods.

Daryl waited in the filled living room. Nobody spoke to anyone. They just listened to the various bangs on the floor and Hershel cussing at himself. Daryl brought his blood-filled

hands to his face and for the first time in a long time, prayed.

I ain't never been religious... but if you spare her God... I will find a damn bible and teach Sunday school myself if I have ta."

Carl came through the door dragging Lucy, however she didn't resist him at all. He opened the bathroom door and demanded she go through it at gun point. She walked in with no arguments. Carl put a chair under the doorknob and joined the silence in the living room.

Carl sat beside Daryl and patted him on the back. "She will make it Daryl... She always makes it." he reassured.

They all heard the door at the top of the stairs creak open and the hesitation in the footsteps heading their way. Daryl stood up feeling weak but he held his own. Herschel reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes looked weak and drained.

"Daryl... I..." Herschel's eyes watered.

"Tell me...now." Daryl demanded. Herschel held on to the railing.

"The bullet damaged her intestines and lodged in her spine... She is paralyzed from the waist down." Daryl blinked and sighed in relief.

"That it?" Daryl's brows furrowed and he knew there was more." Herschel placed his hands on Daryl's shoulders and shook his head no

"The intestine damage is poisoning her body... Even when there were hospitals, it was a rare thing to walk away from." Daryl started chewing the inside of his lip.

"What are you sayin'?" Daryl pleaded as his eyes filled with tears. Herschel coughed and found it hard to look in the man's eyes.

"I am saying she won't make it this time... She will slip away by morning... if that." He regretfully explained. Daryl's knees buckled, forcing him to the floor. He held his head against the ground and clenched his stomach.

"No! no.. .No... no..." Daryl started sobbing. Everyone watched in awe, unsure of what to do next. Daryl collected himself enough to stand up and storm up the stairs. He stared at the doorknob, before placing his hand on it. He twisted the rusty doorknob open and shuffled into the room where Hershel had lit candles. Carol was practically in a blanket of her own blood. He faced the other way and walked back out the door. He dragged his feet to the washroom, pulling out two black blankets and ugly green towel. If she woke up, that wasn't the sight he wanted her to see.

He pulled up a chair to her bedside after he came back into the room. He started soaking up the blood on her upper body, he couldn't get all of it, but he got most of it. He pulled up the corners of the sheets and blankets. He lightly pulled them from under her. He placed the first blanket at her side and rolled her on top of it so the black blanket was covering the blood. He pulled the other over top of her as she was so cold.

He sat in the chair. He saw the paleness in her face, like the life was leaving but wasn't yet gone. He held onto her hand and uncontrollable tears filled his eyes. "I can't do this without ya', Carol." He sobbed. "A.J Has to know you... I can't lose you..." It was like he was arguing with death, trying to plead,. "Why you? It was supposed to be me here..." Daryl flopped his head on the bed and sobbed into the covers.

He felt a twitch in her hand and when he looked up her eyes were half open. She saw his expression and was confused but was too tired to show it. "Don't ...cry ... my hero." Daryl bit his lip and fell back on to the bed after she fell back asleep. He grew angry.

"Don't leave! You can't." Daryl sniffled. "I ain't a hero!" He listened to her wheeze in her unconscious state. "I ain't nothin'." he claimed.

Carl collected himself. He needed to say his goodbyes just as Rick did. They brought their bodies off the floor and headed for the stairs. Carl walked past the bathroom and heard her.  
"Is she even dead yet?" Lucy asked impatiently. Carl clenched his fist and punched the solid wood door, leaving a crack. His hand was still shaking as him and Rick headed up the stairs.

They knocked on the door but Daryl didn't answer, so they cautiously opened it. They found him defeated at her side. They knelt at the opposite bedside and Carl grabbed her other hand. Carl started crying.

"This just.. sucks...I love you." He cried. Rick put an arm around Carl. Carol's eyes started opening and she had figured out what was going on.

"Don't cry boys... I love you." Carol said as she looked around the room in a daze. Carl's sobbing got louder and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too!" he shuddered through his tears. She licked her dry lips, and brought her mouth to his head and kissed him. Rick leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and tear drops fell on her skin.

"Is A.J awake?" She asked Carl. He shook his head no.

"But i will get him." Carol shook her head no.

"Let him sleep." She demanded with a frail voice. She brought her eyes to Rick. "Don't let me turn." She asked. Rick nodded.

"Don't even... think about that." Ricks face flooded with silent tears. Carol lightly smiled and nodded in acceptance. She brought her gaze to Daryl who looked beat.

"You don't let this... world beat you.. you take care of you, and our son." He wanted to argue but she was already struggling to speak so he didn't bother. He just nodded. "Bring your face here." She requested. Daryl moved closer to her and she gave him a little kiss on his lips, and he burned inside knowing this was the last time they would ever be together. Carol felt her eyelids grow heavy and she closed them and fell unconscious again.

There was a cold silence in the room for nearly an hour until they saw her shoulders begin to shake and her breathing began to sound muffled and then it turned into full-blown wheezing. They all knelt around her, holding her hands as she wheezed for the final time, and her heart and life came to a stop.  
Rick and Carl looked at Daryl. Trying to speak to him, but he dismissed them. "Get out." He ordered.

"Daryl you don't have to do this." Carl offered. Daryl tilted his face and looked at the pair. They saw his red puffy eyes and lost look. "I said get out." He demanded. Rick nodded and pulled Carl out the door and they waited close by.

Daryl kissed her on the cheek. "You were my everythin'." He sobbed. "I'll never forget you gave me a reason to be livin' on this fucked up planet."  
Rick and Carl listened closely and then they heard and felt the most heart-breaking gunshot followed by a sob. Carl pulled his gun out of the holster and before his mind could reason with him, he had ripped open the door to the bathroom and held the gun to Lucy.

"I will have the mercy to shoot you in the head." He pulled the trigger and then a second life came to an end that night.

They had chosen to do the burials in the morning but nobody slept. Even Liam's people stayed awake to console Rick's group. A few boiled water and added expired tea packets to mugs, and handed them out to Rick's group. The bodies were wrapped and ready to go, the holes were dug, all they needed to do was get themselves ready.  
Daryl had A.J on his lap, but the bubbly boy couldn't lift his spirit no matter how much he wanted to. They seemed to forget everything except the funeral. They were just all there for each other. Carl sat in a chair right by the back glass door. He stirred his tea gently, blowing on it, but he would never drink it. He brought his eyes to the back field. He didn't see anything, so he brought his attention back to his tea which was still boiled so he just stared at it.

He decided to take a sip of it but when he tasted it, it was nearly cold. Is that how long he had been out of it? He slowly looked in the backyard, which was infested with walkers. "OH MY GOD!" He ripped open the silence. He whipped the curtains shut and ran to the front door. He looked out the peephole on the door and saw the front as infested as the back. He turned his body and ran to the living room in a panic and he already had everyone's attention.

"There are walkers everywhere!" He panicked. They all stood up, looking out various windows; they were surrounded. The front and back door started wiggling, and they heard moans. They all looked desperately at each other. Rick looked around and had no idea what to do. The locks and glass gave. Walkers piled in, they tore apart Liam's group. Herschel was at the top of the stairs, "UP HERE." He yelled to anyone who could hear.

Rick's group tried to go up the stairs. Michonne fought her way through, she saw Glenn struggling with a walker and she saved him. Glenn's eyes filled with horror as she was taken by the walkers. After she was bitten, she pulled her sword to her throat. She was shaking and yelled just before she cut it herself. Glenn was dragged and torn apart. The only ones who got to the stairs were Daryl, A.J, Carl and Rick. Herschel looked at the walkers, he knew he would not make it this time. He saw the walkers tear through Glenn and couldn't bear it. He brought his gun to his head then pulled the trigger.

"HERSCHEL!" Rick yelled but it was too late. Daryl and AJ were up the stairs fast, a walker grabbed Carl's sweater, but Rick yanked him away and threw him up the stairs. Rick knew they had no chance without a distraction. Rick stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"I love you Carl." Carl's eyes widened as he went to run down the stairs but Daryl pulled Carl into his room before he could move.  
Rick sat in the middle of the stairs. "COME ON YOU FUCKERS !" He yelled as the walkers pulled him back down the stairs and started tearing his limbs apart. Carl vomited in the bedroom as he listened to everyone downstairs scream and die.

"Carl, you need to sneak down there, most of them are inside, if ya jump out the window and grab a car we can make it." Carl was still shaking. His face was covered in tears but he stood up and opened the window anyways. Carl rushed out the window, and tried to get to the ground.

Daryl sat in the bedroom by the window with AJ crying in his arms. The bedroom door started to shake, and then crack. Daryl closed his eyes and sighed. He poked his head out of the window and saw Carl finally reach the ground. The door broke. "You keep running kid! I ain't gonna make it!" He saw Carl fall to his knees. "Go!" He demanded. Carl got up and kept running.

Walkers piled into the bedroom. Daryl pulled his gun out of his boot but it had no bullets so he tossed it. He flipped over on his stomach holding AJ between him and the floor. Daryl stayed tense and firm as a walker took a chunk out of his back. He gripped AJ's head and pushed it into his chest, cutting his airway. Daryl started to cry as AJ squirmed. The boy flopped underneath him and Daryl kept the force between him and AJ. Daryl painfully kissed A.J and he stopped moving. Daryl had no strength anymore, he dropped AJ. and mouthed "I love you", even though he was already dead.

Carol ... not have.. to see that. He thought as the walkers tore into him. They flipped him over, his whole body was convulsing. He saw a bright light, and in that light he saw Carol holding A.J with Sophia. He'd rathered to be there. Daryl stopped squirming and let his last breath of human air out and died.

Carl felt a pain in his side, he couldn't run anymore, he should have gotten a car. Why now?, he thought. We made it so far, it isn't fair. Tears still flooded his face. He turned a corner into the woods and ran into a crowd of walkers. There were more than he could count and he had one bullet left. Defeated he fell to his knees, put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

_Thank you all so much for reading the Story, This will be the last Chapter of IAAH, but do review it still. Love you. - LLCAD_


End file.
